Summer Days
by Chibijac
Summary: This is my first Inuyasha fic, so please go easy on me. I rated it PG-13 because it will get serious as it goes on. COMPLETE! I put up an Important notice that reviewers may want to read! Its a preview of the 2nd part to this!
1. chapter 1

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 13th one, so please go easy. So anyway, it's nearly summer and Inuyasha and Shippo are tired of being left behind while Kagome goes back to her time to do what ever it is she needs to do. So they have plans to make their summer fun, though Inuyasha takes matters into his own hands. Thing is, a few things unexpected happen and the summer seems to get a little. complicated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 1  
  
A young man sat up in a tree with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. His long silvery blue hair blew in the gentle wind and the dog like ears on the top of his head could catch every word being said by his friends down on the ground. One of his friends, Miroku, looked up at him and grinned. "Hey, Inuyasha, why don't you come down here and join us!" he called, holding up a slice of watermelon. Inuyasha turned his head to the side in refusal.  
  
"I'd rather not." He informed grumpily. The female that was along with them giggled.  
  
"He's just grumpy because Kagome isn't here." She whispered, though with the keen ears Inuyasha had, he heard her every word. He turned his head sharply and glared at her.  
  
"What makes you think something as stupid as that?!" he snapped. She rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her slice of watermelon. Once she finished, she looked up at the half demon up in the tree.  
  
"Kagome has been gone for three weeks now. I know you have to miss her since you're refusing such great watermelon. Shippo sure does. He even refused it and is sulking over at the well as we speak." Inuyasha's face reddened a bit at the fact that Sango actually knew he missed Kagome.  
  
"If you ask me, you should go to Kagome's time and visit her." Said Miroku thoughtfully. Inuyasha turned his head to look at the monk. "After all, it's not like you've never been there before."  
  
"He can't go there! He almost got her in trouble the last time!" informed Sango sternly. "He causes to much damage and is too careless of things." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and stood up.  
  
"Well I prefer Miroku's idea better." He informed and stood up. He stretched a bit before looking down at his two team mates and smirking. "I'll be seeing you in a few weeks, and don't come looking for me." He said and ran off before either of them could object. Either way, everyone was happy. Miroku could be alone with Sango, he could see Kagome again. and so could Shippo. Then maybe summer wouldn't be as boring. When he reached the well, the little fox demon was sitting in front of the well sulking with Myoga the flea on his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome. where are you?" he muttered.  
  
"I believe she calls it school." Shippo jumped and faced Inuyasha.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"C'mon, where going to go see Kagome. Spend a little vacation wit her and all that." Shippo's eyes lit up.  
  
"Do you think that's wise, Master Inuyasha. After all, last time we were there. you almost got yourself blown up." Said Myoga. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the flea.  
  
"You can stay you know." He informed.  
  
"Oh no! I'll come!"  
  
"Right. So lets go." Inuyasha ordered and Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and held on tightly until they arrived on the other side. When they got out the well, Shippo looked around excitedly.  
  
"So, where's Kagome at? Can you find her?" the little demon asked excitedly. Inuyasha looked around a bit and smirked, sniffing the air a bit.  
  
"Found her." He said and Shippo jumped onto his shoulder right on time because Inuyasha ran in the direction that he sensed Kagome at top speed. He jumped up into a tree over a building where a bunch of young humans exiting. A small smiled touched Inuyasha's lips when he spotted Kagome. Shippo jumped off his shoulder and began bouncing up and down excitedly.  
  
"Look! Is that what school is?" he asked and Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"I guess so." Three girls suddenly came running up to Kagome, making her stop.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey! Listen, we have the greatest information that you may ever hear!" announced the first girl excitedly. Kagome forced a smile.  
  
"Yeah, what's that?"  
  
"You know, Houjo? Well I heard that he might be asking you out."  
  
"Before summer break?"  
  
"That's the best time."  
  
"No school to get in the way." Kagome laughed and shook her head.  
  
"I doubt he's my type." She informed. The blonde girl narrowed her eyes at the girl and both Inuyasha and Shippo leaned forward in great curiosity.  
  
"Then what's you type, Kagome?" the blonde asked. Kagome blushed a bit.  
  
"Well he'd have to be tall, strong and brave." She answered.  
  
"Houjo is tall!" announced the first girl with short hair.  
  
"But is he brave?" asked the second, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes. "Kagome wants a guy that can protect her and look great while he does it. Probably the guy you've been cutting school to be with."  
  
"That's right. Not all your grandfather's stories are believable." Kagome laughed. She was about to say something when a boy came up.  
  
"Hi Jane. Mai. April. Kagome."  
  
"Hi Houjo." Answered all the girls. He smiled and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I wondering if maybe we could study together tonight." He said. Kagome's friends stared in complete shook. Inuyasha could hear one of them whisper that she was going to get a new boyfriend. That caused him to frown.  
  
"Tonight. I don't know." She said. The boy smiled nervously.  
  
"Its really no trouble you know. I won't be too much trouble. Here, I'll carry your books."  
  
"So that's what you've been doing wrong." Said Shippo suddenly. He was looking at Inuyasha with a serious expression.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"If you want Kagome to be your mate, you have to things the way that boy is doing it." he informed.  
  
"Keh. Kagome doesn't fall for that bull. She likes guys the way I am." The half demon informed. He stood up straight and looked down at the group below them. "You stay here. You'll bring too much attention to yourself."  
  
"Me? You're the one with the dog ears!" informed Shippo in annoyance, but Inuyasha had already jumped out of the tree and was walking up behind Kagome. He reached over and pulled the books out of Houjo's hands.  
  
"I think I'll carry these for her, thanks." Mai, Jane and April both stared at Inuyasha with bright eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing here. at my school?" asked Kagome nervously. "Where are Shippo, Sango, and Miroku?"  
  
"Shippo somewhere safe and Sango and Miroku are back home." Answered Inuyasha, ignoring the stares from Kagome's friends. "That's about where we'll be going." Before Kagome had a chance to object, he picked her up and slung half of her body over his shoulder and ran off, jumping into the tree without Kagome's four classmates noticing.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" Kagome yelled once they arrived up in the tree where Shippo happily hugged her. "You can't just come around unannounced and expect people not to stare."  
  
"That's why I made Shippo stay in the tree."  
  
"Either way, Inuyasha, you aren't too normal looking yourself." Kagome pointed out. "You're outfit is from a completely different time and you have silvery blue hair AND dog ears at the top of your head." Inuyasha frowned a bit. He thought Kagome would have been a little bit happier to see him. He frowned a crossed his arms.  
  
"Well I'm sorry for saving you from being stalked down by lover boy down there," He nodded toward the group down on the ground that were looking around anxiously. "But it was for all of us." Kagome looked at him in confusion.  
  
"For all of us? What does me studying with a classmate have to do with you, Shippo, Sango, or Miroku?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just shook his head.  
  
"That's not the point. Now then, let's go home, eh?" he suggested turning so that she could climb onto his back. Kagome sighed and climbed onto his back.  
  
"You know my mom won't really be expecting you, right?" Kagome asked as they made their way home, Inuyasha jumping from building to building. Inuyasha shrugged. "And we could have taken the bus too."  
  
"I don't like crowded spaces." The half demon informed. Actually, he just wanted to travel this way because that would mean that Kagome would be close to him. She sometimes had the tendency to wrap her arms around his neck and press her body closely to his, which he never really protested to. When they got to the temple, they went back to the well. Kagome sighed and both Shippo and Inuyasha sat on the well and watched her.  
  
"You two stay here, alright. I need to go get things figured out." She said and they nodded. When she was gone, Shippo looked around.  
  
"So, what do you think we'll be having for dinner?" he asked. Inuyasha stretched.  
  
"I dunno, maybe you should ask Sango and Miroku." Shippo looked at him in confusion and Inuyasha conveniently knocked the little demon into the well.  
  
"HEEEEEYYYYY!" Inuyasha looked down into the well and his ears perked as the sound of Shippo's protest suddenly vanished. He smirked triumphantly. Now he had Kagome all to himself, and he was sure Shippo couldn't get back to this side without him.  
  
"Hey, where's Shippo?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha turned and shrugged.  
  
"I guess he'd rather stay home instead of in this scary place." He answered innocently.  
  
"Oh. well come with me, will you. Souta and mom aren't home yet and grandpa is sleep." Inuyasha nodded and followed her into the house. Things were going to be great this summer. He knew it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 13th one, so please go easy. So anyway, it's nearly summer and Inuyasha and Shippo are tired of being left behind while Kagome goes back to her time to do what ever it is she needs to do. So they have plans to make their summer fun, though Inuyasha takes matters into his own hands. Thing is, a few things unexpected happen and the summer seems to get a little. complicated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 2  
  
Kagome let out a sigh as she left the bathroom in fresh clothes. Inuyasha was going to spend summer at her house and Shippo wasn't around to keep her a little bit sane. Plus Souta practically worships Inuyasha so things were going to be a bit. loud around the temple. She sighed and opened the door to her room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled. Inuyasha was going through her drawers and looking through her clothes with great curiosity. He looked at her innocently, then frowned.  
  
"Why are you yelling?" he asked in annoyance. She ran up to the half demon, snatching her clothes from his hands.  
  
"You should NEVER go through a ladies things!" she announced. He frowned a bit.  
  
"And why not? Are you hiding something?" Kagome blushed and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Never mind that! You wouldn't like it if I went through your things." She stopped and looked at the outfit she often saw him wearing. She shook her head. "Is that the only outfit you have like that?" she asked. He looked at his clothing then back at her.  
  
"Yeah. why?"  
  
"When was the last time you washed it?!"  
  
"I don't know, when was the last time I saw you?" Kagome's eyes widened and she stepped a few steps from him.  
  
"You're taking a bath. Take your clothes off now!"  
  
"Why don't you make me." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed him by his shirt, trying to pull it off of him and ended up straddled on his chest making an atttmept to strip him. Her room door suddenly flew open.  
  
"KAGOME." Souta stopped when he saw his older sister and the half demon. "MOM!" he yelled and Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha, running and grabbing her brother, pulling him into the room and slamming the door.  
  
"Keep quiet will you." She hissed. "Its not what it looks like."  
  
"Kagome, you're 17 now. I know in the beginning you weren't thinking about doing those kinds of things with poor Inuyasha, but you could have at least had the decency to lock your door." Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. She narrowed her eyes at her younger brother.  
  
"Listen, he needs to take a bath, so why don't you lead him to the springs and all." She informed. "Bring me back his clothes because they seriously need to be washed. and maybe mom can sew him us some outfits that look like this so he won't have to continue to wear the same ones." Souta nodded and grabbed hold of Inuyasha's wrist, pulling him out the room and talking excitedly. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's mother examined the outfit her daughter had brought to her. She nodded her head and smiled brightly up at her daughter as she sat at the kitchen table working on dinner. "I should be able to make him a few like this. Exactly like this right? Same size and all?" Kagome nodded and folded the now clean outfit over her arm.  
  
"It's obviously his favorite." She answered. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "What?"  
  
"Nothing dear. Why don't you go give Inuyasha his clothes." Kagome looked over her shoulder at her mother and nodded. When she found Inuyasha, he was sitting in the spring with his entire body under the water except for the top of his head and nose. He narrowed his eyes and suddenly Souta came out from behind and jumped onto his back.  
  
"GOTCHA!" he announced and grabbed him into a headlock. "oh, hey Kagome." She shook her head.  
  
"I've got your clothes here. Fresh and clean."  
  
"Aw, Kagome. We were having fun." Muttered Souta, scowling a bit. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around so that they could get dressed. She peaked over her shoulder as Inuyasha pulled his under shirt on. She had to admit he had a really nice chest once you got a good enough look at it. She blushed and shook her head.  
  
"You done?"  
  
"Yeah." They answered. Inuyasha then did the dog like thing to do and began to try and shake himself dry. Kagome and Souta both cringed and stepped back as the water began splashing everywhere.  
  
"You know, there's a easier way to dry your hair." Said Souta, a slightly entertained smile on his face. Inuyasha looked at the boy curiously.  
  
"What is it?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked from her History book at Inuyasha who was sitting in front of the television with an innocent look as Souta sat behind him blow- drying his hair. "These are called cartoons." Souta explained. "They're the best entertainment to have ever been created. next to video games that is."  
  
"Video games. Cartoons? Don't people go outside in this era?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"We're not surrounded by forest and rivers like in your tie Inuyasha. You're either working or being Souta."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Souta. Kagome snapped her book closed and narrowed her eyes a her younger brother. She was about to say something when her mother entered the room. She smiled at them.  
  
"So, who's hungry?" she asked and they all rushed into he kitchen. Souta reserved a seat for Inuyasha next to him.  
  
"Mmm, looks good." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and he flicked something off his shoulder.  
  
"Was that Myoga?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." He answered simply. "Looks great, Mrs. Kagome's mom." Said the half demon and began eating. Kagome blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Just call me Mrs. Higurashi, dear." She said, and sat down. She turned to Kagome with a grin. "This one's a keeper." She whispered with a grin.  
  
"Mom." groaned Kagome and was glad Inuyasha was more caught up in the food in front of him than what was being said. Unless, of course, Souta told him about more of the advanced technology of the 20th century. Mrs. Higurashu smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Have you ever been in a family dinner like his dear?" she asked, sipping her tea. Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"Once. when I was about six." He answered, hen looked back down at his food. "It wasn't as great as this though." An image of a young Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sitting at a table together, the Sesshoumaru holding Inuyasha into a headlock as they fight over the last rice ball. She shook her head.  
  
"That was the last family dinner you had?" asked Souta sympathetically. Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"My parents died while I was young." He informed. "And I'd rather not talk about my half brother." Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha with concern.  
  
"Well since you and Kagome are so close, you practically family with us." She said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and flashed her a smile before thanking her mother and beginning to eat once again. Kagome let out a sigh. She had a feeling this was going to be a long summer. 


	3. chapter 3

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 13th one, so please go easy. So anyway, it's nearly summer and Inuyasha and Shippo are tired of being left behind while Kagome goes back to her time to do what ever it is she needs to do. So they have plans to make their summer fun, though Inuyasha takes matters into his own hands. Thing is, a few things unexpected happen and the summer seems to get a little. complicated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 3  
  
The next morning when Inuyasha woke up, he saw Kagome rushing around her room throwing things into her book bag and muttering under her breath. He looked at her curiously as she grabbed a book and was about to rush out the door. "Where are you going?" he asked. She looked back at him.  
  
"I have to go to school." She answered.  
  
"You HAVE to?" he asked. He sat up and stretched tiredly. "No one is really forcing you to go. You've come to my time on school days I bet."  
  
"That was completely different! This is MY time and since you're here, there's no reason for me to have to skip school." Kagome answered.  
  
"Well let me go with you."  
  
"Inuyasha, do you really think that you'd fit in? You're a demon! You carry a sword. You have dog ears, slivery blue hair, run faster than any one in this era and has probably never seen a pair of jeans in his life!"  
  
"What are jeans?" he watched as Kagome slowly began to lose her patience. She grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder.  
  
"I don't have time to argue with you. I'll see you when I get home." He watched as she walked out and frowned. What was he going to do until she came home? He went down into the kitchen where Kagome was just now leaving out the door. Souta grabbed his bag and followed close behind.  
  
"He goes to that school place too?" the half demon asked. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"He's in fourth grade, dear." She answered. "Didn't you go to school?"  
  
"No." the women looked at him in shock.  
  
"Then where'd you get you education?"  
  
"From my sensei." He answered. Mrs. Higurashi looked him up and down.  
  
"You know your alphabets and all?" Inuyasha nodded and turned toward the door Kagome and Souta had jus left through.  
  
"I'll be back with Kagome later." He said and left. He followed her scent until he reached the school. He sat up in the same tree and watched the students as they entered the building. He let out a sigh and leaned back against the trunk. Having a feeling he'd be waiting a while, he closed his eyes and dozed off. The next time he opened his eyes was because of the sudden shock of hearing laughter echoing across the ground. He blinked a few times. He looked around and watched as students sat around pulling out their meals. 'Lunch time already?' he thought and got up, stretching tiredly before going off to find Kagome. When he did find her, she was sitting on the roof of the school. "What are you doing here alone?" Kagome jumped and looked at him in shock.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to wait for me a home." He looked at her with a stern look.  
  
"What, no 'nice to see you Inuyasha'?" he asked. She sighed and smiled a bit.  
  
"I'm kind of happy to see you haven't gotten into any trouble." She said and sat down, pulling out her lunch. "Care to join me?" she asked and he nodded. She passed him some food and they ate together until a bell rang.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The school bell. I'll see you when I get home, Inuyasha." He watched her walk off and looked around before following her silently up on the rooftops. He stopped and hung upside down and looked into the window of her class where she and Houjo were talking to watch other, both smiling and laughing. He frowned a bit. Maybe it would be best if he stayed around a bit longer. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was working on her homework silently wondering where Inuyasha could be at this time. She looked out the window and looked at the sky. 'There's no moon..' She though and heard the doorbell ring. She ran down the stairs and answered i. "Houjo!" she blushed at the fact he was at her house in the middle of the night. He smiled at her brightly and held out a book.  
  
"You forgot this." He informed as she took it. He grinned nervously. "Just thought you might need it, that's all." She smiled and thanked him. They stood staring at each other expectantly. KAGOME! Where's Inuyasha at!" called Souta's voice. Houjo looked at her in confusion. She laughed nervously and came out the house, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk? It's a pretty nice night." Houjo nodded and walked closely at her side across the temple grounds. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat silently on the roof of Kagome's house staring at the sky with an annoyed look. His black hair blew in the gentle breeze and he narrowed his dark violet eyes at the sky. "Why does it only have to be for one night?" he asked the sky as he sat in his complete human form, looking at the moonless sky. He sighed and looked down at the ground where he spotted Kagome speaking to Houjo. He narrowed his eyes at the boy and moved across the roof so he could get closer and be to able to hear what was being said.  
  
"So, that guy from yesterday. who was he?" Houjo asked as Kagome leaned against the building and faced him.  
  
"Oh. he was a close friend of mine."  
  
"How close exactly?" asked Houjo. Kagome looked up at him in confusion. "Well you know. cuz if he's not your. you know, significant other.. I'd like to be." Kagome went red and Inuyasha glared down at the boy. If he were in his demon form now he'd pounce on him faster than Kagome could say 'sit boy'. Suddenly, Houjo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kagome's. She instantly pulled away.  
  
"Excuse me. what was that?"  
  
"A kiss." He answered. Kagome bit down on her lower lip.  
  
"Listen. I need to go so I'll see you some time. school maybe?" she said quickly and ran off. Houjo watched her and looked down at the ground before going on his way as well. Inuyasha scowled. There was no way this little brat was about to win Kagome over. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome laid her head down in her arms as she sat at her desk working on her homework. or at least made an attempt to. Houjo had jus kissed her and it wasn't that bad. though she kind of wished it hadn't of been with him. She shook her head and turned back to her book. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha was standing in her door way with his arms crossed and in his human form.  
  
"Math homework." She answered. "Care to join me?"  
  
"Only if you join me now." He half demon answered. She looked at him in confusion, but noticing the serious look on his face, she agreed to go with him.  
  
"Where are we going exactly?" Kagome looked up at him curiously, but he continued to look ahead.  
  
"For a walk.. It's a nice night and all."  
  
"Inuyasha, there's no moon. All there are only stars."  
  
"What's wrong with stars?" he asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You're really acting weird, Inuyasha." She stopped in front of a tree and crossed her arms, looking at him with a serious expression. "What's wrong with you? You aren't mad because you're in your human form are you?" He faced her with an annoyed look.  
  
"I'm acting weird because you damn human women are so weird!" he announced. "Do you ever know if you're in love or not?" Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you just go off kissing guys until you figure out who the hell it is you want to be with?"  
  
"You were spying on me!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I was not!" Inuyasha yelled. "I was sitting on the roof minding my own business when everyone's favorite human came up and began drooling down your throat!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong! For one, it wasn't that type of kiss, and secondly I DIDN'T want my first kiss to be with him!" Kagome yelled. She closed her eyes and turned her head stubbornly away from Inuyasha who was standing in front of her with a shocked expression. "It's just that some guys don't know when to make their move." She turned to look at him and when she did, he leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened at that moment and after a few seconds, she relaxed and put her arms around his neck. His lips parted and so did hers. This was the kiss she always dreamed of when she was younger. the one with the guy who could make her feel most comfortable. There was a sudden flash across the sky that neither of them caught. Inuyasha pulled back slowly and looked at Kagome. She opened her eyes slowly and her face began going red.  
  
"Why are you turning red?" he asked and she looked at him in confusion, her arms still around his neck.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're turning red." Answered Inuyasha. Kagome pulled her arms from around his neck.  
  
"Oh. I dunno why. I guess its because we just kissed and all." She answered. At that moment, Inuyasha began blushing. He cleared his throat and looked at the sky.  
  
"I'll be back in my normal form tomorrow. I doubt you want to kiss me then." Kagome looked at him in confusion and then looked at the sky as well.  
  
"I some how doubt that." Said Kagome, feeling as though she'd kiss him again if he didn't move back from her.  
  
"But I'll be in my demon form."  
  
"So." Kagome looked him in the eyes. "Inuyasha, even if you're in your human form or demon form, it really doesn't matter. You're still the same person. Just one form you have fangs and claws and dog ears." He smiled a bit at her.  
  
"So, will we going back home tomorrow?" he asked walking back towards the temple.  
  
"What for? I still have three more weeks of school left!" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"It's time we head back to our home, Kagome." He informed. She looked at him in confusion and he smiled at her a bit before continuing back to the house. Kagome watched him for a while. What did he mean by WE go back OUR HOME? 


	4. chapter 4

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 13th one, so please go easy. So now, Kagome and Inuyasha and Kagome have shared their first kiss and are heading back to the Feudal Era and are unaware of the new person they are about to encounter that could have an impact on both their lives.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome groggily to the well the next morning at dawn. He had jus changed back into his original form and with that, Kagome could ride on his back through the well and onto he other side. She took her bag and pulled it onto her back securely. "Ok, Inuyasha. You ready?" she asked. He yawned and nodded, moving in front of her and helping her onto his back before jumping into the well. When they arrived on he other side, Inuyasha jumped out the well easily and let Kagome off his back. "Where is everyone at?"  
  
Could be on a little trip to find the shards without us." Said Inuyasha, and sat on the ground, going curiously through Kagome's bag. She looked around.  
  
"Do you think they'd really do that?" she asked. Inuyasha pulled a bag of chips from her bag and opened it.  
  
"I would count it against them." He answered.  
  
"There you are!" They both looked up in shock as a very angry Shippo came running up to them. He glared at Inuyasha hard. "How come you knocked me into the well!? You know I couldn't get back without you!" he yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha, you told me Shippo wanted to come back on his own." Inuyasha turned his head to the side stubbornly.  
  
"Since when do you listen o me?" he asked and Kagome stared at him in shock. Miroku and Sango came up and smiled at the sight of their friends.  
  
"I didn't think I'd be seeing you two so soon." Said Miroku. Inuyasha turned and looked the monk up and down.  
  
"Yeah, I bet." He said. "Did you go looking for any of the shards without us?"  
  
"We can't. You know we need both you and Kagome to get them." Answered Sango. Kagome smiled brightly.  
  
"So, should we be going then? I'm sure you two are tired of hanging around this well" Miroku and Shippo nodded their heads eagerly.  
  
"So, where are we off to?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku was humming to himself as he leaned back in the boat they were riding in. Inuyasha was siting in the front of the boat with his arms crossed and staring ahead, Shippo hanging over the side with seasickness and Sango and Kagome enjoying the scenery. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nudged Sango. "Is he sleep?" Sango looked around at his face. She laughed silently.  
  
"You're right." she said and looked at Kagome mischievously. "He's pretty irresistible when he's sleep." Kagome looked a Sango quickly and blushed. She looked at Inuyasha who was sleeping pleasantly in a sitting position.  
  
"I guess he is." Sango clapped her hands together with happiness.. You do know actions speak louder than words right? Kagome looked down at her hands that were clenched in her lap.  
  
"I know that." She looked at Inuyasha, whose ears had just perked and his head snapped up. "What's wrong?  
  
"You don't hear that?" he asked and they all sat silently.  
  
"What is it? A waterfall?" asked Miroku. Just as he asked this, the sight of a ledge came into side and the water falling to the bottom.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" announced Shippo and they all began jumping out the boat. Kagome turned around and looked down when she felt something slip out her pocket.  
  
"The jewel shards!" she ran and tried to get the bottle. When she had gotten it, she heard someone call her name and screamed when she saw that she was now at the fall. She closed her eyes and waited, but felt something grab her, and then she hit the ground. She opened her eyes slowly. "Inuyasha."  
  
"Nope." Her eyes flew open and she stared into the innocent brown eyes of a little six-year-old. He was kneeling in front of her with long black hair and a red kimono like Inuyasha's, though he was actually wearing shoes.  
  
"Kagome!" she looked up and Inuyasha and the others were running towards her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"I dropped the jewel shards! I was either lose them and have demon fish on the loose or risk it." Kagome snapped. She then turned her head to the side. "I would have at least expected you to have saved me though."  
  
"So this is the little hero huh? Pretty quick aren't we?" said Sango, kneeling in front of the boy. He grinned at her.  
  
"That's because I have demon blood in me." He piped.  
  
"You're a half demon?" asked Miroku. The boy shook his head.  
  
"I'm a quarter." He informed. "That's what my kaasan says anyway."  
  
"A quarter?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the boy. "You look like you're a flat out human to me."  
  
"Well I'm not." Said the boy stubbornly. "My name is Inu." He informed. Kagome saw that Inuyasha was now looking the boy up and down with great curiosity and muttered something about stealing names. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Really? How old are you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Five in a half." Answered the boy. Kagome smiled brightly.  
  
"Well my name is Kagome. This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. He's half demon." She noticed the staff on his back. "What's that you've got there?"  
  
"It's a weapon so I can protect myself from attackers until I figure out how to get back home." Answered the boy. "My dad taught me how o use I and it's a lot more than a stick."  
  
"Well a kid like you really shouldn't be going around all on his own. You only five after all." Said Sango. He boy looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah. You can come with us." Said Kagome brightly.  
  
"WITH US!" announced both Inuyasha and Shippo.  
  
"We have a hard enough time trying to keep ourselves out of trouble without bringing another brat along for the ride." Inuyasha informed. Shippo obviously didn't notice that he fit under the 'brat' category and agreed with he half demon.  
  
"Aw come on Inuyasha. He's just a kid." Said Miroku. "You know you want him along for the ride."  
  
"Keh. Yeah right. I'm a fighter, not a babysitter." Inu looked up at Inuyasha sadly.  
  
"Well I don't need anyone to take care of me anyway." Kagome cut him off. She went up to Inuyasha and looked up at him in the eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha.." That was all she had said before he growled in frustration.  
  
"FINE! The kid can come. but he had better no get in my way." He began walking off, muttering under his breath. Sango came up to Kagome and smiled.  
  
"You're really wearing him down Kagome. Who knows how much longer it'll be before he's like the rest of us." 


	5. chapter 5

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 13th one, so please go easy. Kagome's life has just been saved by a quarter demon named Inu who has now joined the group and is 5 YEARS OLD! Who knows, maybe with this little boy around things will be a little more interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 5  
  
"You don't like kids too much do you?" asked Inu curiously. They had managed to get a new boat and everyone was in the same positions as before, but Inuyasha was awake as the little boy sat at his side, looking at him curiously. "You shouldn't be so sour, it makes people not like you."  
  
"Is that a fact?" asked Inuyasha. The boy nodded and leaned over the front of the boat, looking into the water, his brown eyes wide with excitement. The half demon could feel a small smile tugging his lips as he watched the boy. He couldn't help but to feel it was as if it was a good thing they came across him. Inu began humming a tuned and stuck his hand in the water.  
  
"You really shouldn't let him do that." Said Miroku. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the monk who sill had his eyes closed and arms crossed. He opened an eyes and looked at Inuyasha and nodded at the little five-year- old. "There are some pretty vicious fish out here, and I doubt any of Kagome's modern things will be able to put back bitten off fingers." He informed.  
  
"Oh wow! A rainbow fish!" announced Inu and Inuyasha grabbed the boy by the belt of his pants and pulled him into the air just as the fish jumped to bite him. "COOL!" Inuyasha shook his head and sat the boy down.  
  
"Look there's a village ahead. We should take a break and get some lunch." Said Sango brightly. "I think its become a bit cramped anyway."  
  
"We'll never get to our destination if we keep taking unnecessary stops." Said Inuyasha, staring ahead once again.  
  
"Since when is lunch unnecessary?" asked Sango. Inuyasha frowned at her, and looked over his shoulder at Inu, who was looking curiously at the jewel shards that Kagome was holding.  
  
"What do you need them for?" asked the boy. When Kagome explained how everything happened and the shards the boy turned to Inuyasha. "Why are the shards so important to you? Are you gonna use the jewel for some thing?" he asked.  
  
"That's the main objective." Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Like make yourself more powerful or something?" the boy then stopped. "Turn yourself all human?" Miroku opened his eyes and Inuyasha turned away and looked at the sky.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you ask to many questions?" he asked. He looked over at the boy from the corner of his eyes. He boy lowered his eyes to his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered. Shippo finally spoke after his long silence due to being seasick.  
  
"You know, that quick stop doesn't seem half bad right now. We'd get a chance to stretch our legs."  
  
"Once you get over your seasickness." Said Inuyasha and Shippo groaned. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You should have pulled over sooner, Inuyasha." Informed Kagome as she handed him his now clean clothes that Shippo had thrown up on earlier in the day. She watched him as he pulled his shirt on. "And maybe you should go easy on Inu. He's just a kid." Inuyasha scowled at her.  
  
"He's a pretty nosey kid if you ask me." Said he half demon, then looked around. They hadn't made I to the village, so they were sitting at the riverside. "Speaking of the twerp, where is he?" Kagome looked around.  
  
"Maybe he's just hiding from us. to make us worry and all. Souta use to do hat whenever I yelled at him to make me worry about him."  
  
"We're back!" called Sango and she passed out the fruits she and Shippo had brought back. Miroku grabbed some and began eating. "Maybe you big strong men should catch us some fish, eh?" she said brightly. The guys all looked at her.  
  
"I'm sure you'd love some real food, but this fruit is wearing the energy out of me. Making me tired and all." Said Miroku, yawning. "It's been a long day after all." Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Some one should go find Inu. He should have been back by now." She informed.  
  
"Where'd he go?" asked Kagome.  
  
"He said he wanted to go get some food." Answered Miroku. "Myoga went with him."  
  
"And came back without him." Hey all went silent and spotted the flea bouncing towards them.  
  
"Where'd you leave him?" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"With the bear that decided he wanted us for lunch." Answered Myoga truthfully. Everyone got up and began panicking.  
  
"We'll have to split up and find him now. Hopefully nothings happened to him." Said Miroku and they split up. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There you are!" announced Inuyasha and jumped into the tree the little boy was sleeping in. the staff he had earlier was broken into pieces next to the unconscious bear on the ground. "No bad." Inuyasha picked up the boy and ran back to where the others were waiting.  
  
"Is he alright?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha placed the boy on he ground.  
  
"He's sleep, that's all." Answered Inuyasha. "I found him up in a tree and the bear was knocked out on the ground with that stick of his in pieces."  
  
"I wonder why he didn't come back to us after he knocked the bear out." Said Sango as the boy began waking up. He eyes flew open and he quickly tried to get away, but Inuyasha grabbed him.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm going away to find my way home on my own!" the boy yelled angrily, struggling in the half demon's grasp. "Now let me go!"  
  
"How'd you expect to get home if you can't defend yourself?" asked Shippo. The boy scowled.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care. I never stay anywhere I'm not wanted." He informed. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"What makes you think you're not wanted?" asked Kagome. The boy looked at her sadly, his long thick black hair hanging with his head like a dark curtain.  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't like me. He said I was nosey and I ask too many questions and he called me a twerp." He informed sadly. Inuyasha noticed the looks Shippo and Sango were giving him and frowned. Miroku was just shaking his head.  
  
"Look I'm sorry!" he announced. "Its not like I know anything about kids!" he announced.  
  
"So you like me and want me to stay?" asked Inu hopefully, his eyes shinning. Inuyasha looked around at the others who were looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Sure. I like you." He answered and Inu grinned. Once Inuyasha put him down, the boy hugged him around the legs.  
  
"I like you too Inuyasha!" 


	6. chapter 6

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 13th one, so please go easy. Kagome's life has just been saved by a quarter demon named Inu who has now joined the group and is 5 YEARS OLD! He seems to have taken a great liking to Inuyasha, but has made it known he won't stay anywhere he is not wanted and will find his way home on his own if he has to. Most unfortunately, no one really knows where this boy has even come from.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 6  
  
Kagome and the gang had finally arrived in a village around the time the sun was beginning to set and Inu was asleep on Inuyasha's back. The people were pretty much going about their business until one lady looked in their direction and screamed, "DEMON!"  
  
"That was predictable." Said Miroku, shaking his head. Soon warriors ran out and pointed their arrows at the trespassers. Kagome took a few steps back, but Inuyasha stepped forward, Inu still on his back.  
  
"The demon has a child on his back. Hold your fire." Ordered the oldest man. Inuyasha snorted and took Inu off his back, placing him into Kagome's arms.  
  
"You don't really think your little arrows scare me, do you?" he reached to his side for his sword, but Kagome stopped him before he could even put his hand on the handle.  
  
"We came here to rest, not start trouble." She reminded him. He scowled a bit. Suddenly, a young man pushed through the crowd.  
  
"Hold on, he has captives. maybe we should find his reason for being here first." He suggested. Kagome couldn't help but notice he was looking at her and Sango. Miroku stepped forward.  
  
"We're not captives, and we're not here to start trouble. We need a place to rest." He informed. The young man looked him over.  
  
"Is this true?" he asked Kagome, catching her off guard.  
  
"Well yeah. We're all friends here." She answered. The man looked them all over before then bowing and taking Kagome's hand into his, kissing it and doing the same to Sango. Identical scowls frowns formed on Inuyasha and Miroku's faces. Shippo just sat on Miroku's shoulder with a blank stare.  
  
"My name is Leiko and if I must say, it's an honor to have ladies such as yourselves visiting my humble village." He said and introduced his main warriors. "Rai and Hiroshi. They're the leaders of my diligent army." He informed proudly, the two men nodding as the warriors kept their arrows raised and ready for any attacks.  
  
"We really don't care. Just show us where we can sleep. We've got a kid with us you know." Said Inuyasha, sounding very annoyed. Kagome looked down at Inu, who had been sleeping in her arms the entire time.  
  
"He's right, we only need a room for tonight, and then we'll be gone by tomorrow." Said Sango respectfully. Leiko smiled and took her hand, kissing it once again.  
  
"Such a lovely woman." He said. Kagome noticed Miroku scowl at her side. "Come, I'll show you where you can stay for tonight." He said. As they went on their way, Kagome having passed Inu back to Inuyasha to keep him out of trouble, she couldn't help but hear what the half demon had said to Miroku.  
  
"Have you ever seen a guy who was so full of bull?" he asked, obviously not caring that Inu was sleep on his back and would probably repeat anything he hears. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat silently in a corner of a room with his eyes closed with Miroku nearby and Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Inu sleeping peacefully on the mats provided. His ears perked as bit and he opened his eyes. "You hear that?" he asked Miroku, who had his eyes opened now. The monk nodded and looked over at where the others were sleeping.  
  
"We should go check it out before they wake up. They'll just be in our way." He said and Inuyasha agreed. He was about to follow Miroku out, when someone grabbed the sleeve to his jacket. He turned around and Kagome was looking at him with tired eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha. I think there's a jewel shard here." She informed tiredly. "But I couldn't sense it before." she stopped and looked around. "Where's Miroku.  
  
"There seems to be some trouble. I don't want you in the way, so just stay here and watch after them, got it." Inuyasha ordered, brushing a few strands of hair out of her tired face. It was obvious she was still half sleep since she just smiled up at him tiredly with a dazed expression and agreed without an argument. When he went outside, the village warriors were all out pointing their arrows at a hooded figure. Miroku was standing far to the side.  
  
"What's the deal?" he asked, looking at Inuyasha with a serious expression.  
  
"Kagome says she sensed some shards." He answered and looked at the stranger who seemed very calm. "I'll bet it's our little friend." He said and pulled his sword out. Miroku held his arm out.  
  
"Don't just go rushing into a fight. Wait." He ordered. The stranger then lifted his hand up and did something strange to it; causing women who were standing in hiding to come walking out. "Wow, I really need to learn that." muttered Miroku as the women walked up to the stranger and began kneeling. Inuyasha turned around when he heard the door to his and Miroku's cabin slide open and Kagome came walking out with Sango, both not looking at Miroku or him.  
  
"Kagome!" snapped Inuyasha, trying to get her attention, but she continued on her way. Inuyasha growled in frustration as she made her way in front of the group and stood directly in front of the guy, looking up at him. "Now its time to fight." Miroku stopped him once again. He seemed pretty curious at the moment.  
  
"My, my. I am lucky to have come into this village. It seems I've found my new bride." He said and then looked at Sango. "And lady in waiting." A gust of wind blew by and everyone blocked their eyes from the dust. Inuyasha moved his arm from his eyes and saw Kagome now standing in completely different clothes. The stranger cupped Kagome's chin and titled her head up to look at him.  
  
"Leave the child out of this!" ordered Hiroshi, but the man ignored him.  
  
"I have never seen a female like you. Very beautiful," he pushed some hair out of her face. "And smart, though there seems to be someone else on your heart even though you're on my spell." He said. "No matter. a kiss from me will wipe him clear out of your thoughts." He said and leaned forward to kiss her. Inuyasha was about to attack when an arrow went flying by and hit the guy in the shoulder. Kagome stumbled back and fell to the ground.  
  
'Don't move!" ordered Inu, standing with Kagome's bow and a new arrow in his hands.  
  
"You little brat!" yelled the guy, all the scenery changing back to normal. Kagome's clothes vanished and Inuyasha grabbed her off the ground, wrapping her into his kimono top and placing her next to Shippo and Miroku.  
  
"Watch her until I finish up here." He ordered and Shippo nodded. Miroku was about to protest, but when he spotted Sango, he went to protect her. Inuyasha grabbed Inu out of the way just as the hooded man attacked.  
  
"INUYASHA!" cheered Inu, but the half demon just glared at the boy as he jumped out the way of all attacks being thrown at him. "Do you know who this guy is?" he asked. Inuyasha looked at the boy and then over his shoulder. He grabbed Inu's arm and placed him on his back.  
  
"Shut up and aim for his head. I'd get Kagome to do this if she wasn't out cold." He muttered and he boy looked at him sadly, making him feel a bit bad. "Just do the best you can, ok." He ordered and Inu nodded, trying to keep his balance as Inuyasha jumped on the tops of houses and trees. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder just as Inu had let the arrow fly. The guy had moved, having the arrow tear his hood off.  
  
"Hey! You're not Miyamoto! You're a human!" announced Inu as the young man that was under the hood came to a stop. Inuyasha stopped and turned to the young man who was glaring at them with red eyes. Inu jumped off his back and frowned. "What are you trying to prove by stealing women exactly?" he asked.  
  
"Keep quiet." Ordered Inuyasha and looked the boy in front of him up and down, before seeing a piece of the shard in his wrist. "I'll take care of this. You get back to Kagome and protect her." Ordered the demon, pulling out Tetsigga. The guy in front of him laughed, holding his hand up and an arrow flew out his palm, hitting Inuyasha in the shoulder. Inuyasha stumbled back and felt small hands on his back.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Inu's voice. Inuyasha looked back and Inu was staring up at him with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I told you to go protect Kagome!" he snapped. Inu scowled a bit up at him.  
  
"You're getting killed. I couldn't just go." He informed and pushed Inuyasha up straight. Suddenly, something flew past Inuyasha and Inu vanished.  
  
"Hey, kid! Where are you!?" yelled Inuyasha, looking around, then he spotted them up in the air. He gripped the tetesigga tighter in his hand and glare up at the maniac. 'I told him to get out of the way' he thought angrily. He growled to himself, realizing it would be impossible to attack if Inu was up there.  
  
"That's what I thought. You wouldn't dare put a child in danger. What kind of demon are you?"  
  
"One you should never doubt." Answered Inuyasha and jumped in the air, ready to attack. The guy suddenly forcefully let Inu go and Inuyasha had to switch course, grabbing the boy. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back as a blast hit him full force in the back and he hit the ground full force since he was trying more to protect the boy in his arms than himself.  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up." Panicked Inu. Inuyasha groaned and opened an eye, seeing the attacker floating over them. He gripped on tighter to his sword and began getting up, ignoring Inu's tears.  
  
"Say out of the. huh?" he stopped and turned around when he caught a familiar scent. Kagome had just ran by and grabbed on of the arrows that had been used and loaded her bow, shooting the stranger and hitting his wrist as he made an attempt to get away. He fell to the ground and people went up to him cautiously. Inuyasha looked down at him as he slowly began to wrinkle.  
  
"He's getting old." Said a girl, hiding behind a man. A small smile formed across the now decaying man's face.  
  
"Just wanted a wife before I died is all. I was lucky to have found some shards that made me young once again. You and attractive enough to get a wife." He said and then vanished into a puff of ashes, the shards on top. Inuyasha smiled weakly and picked them up.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ok?" asked Kagome, running up and putting his arm around her shoulders. She had his jacket tied tightly closed and it looked like a dress on her, though it was a bit high up and the sleeves were longer on her than they were when he wore it.  
  
"I thought you were unconscious." he said weakly. She smiled at him sadly.  
  
"That doesn't matter. We're going to have to fix up those cuts of yours." She said and Inu came up to his side and put his small arms around Inuyasha's waist.  
  
"I'll help too." He said. Inuyasha smiled weakly.  
  
"Thanks you two." He said. 


	7. chapter 7

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 14th one, so please go easy. So far many things have happened. Inu seems to have more unique skills than the group has known about, but either way, there may just be one they'll be finding out about soon enough. As for his relationship with Inuyasha- it seems to be going a bit better now than in the beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 7  
  
Kagome looked down at Inuyasha who was resting peacefully with bandages on his chest. She still had his top on as a dress since she hadn't left his side ever since the night three days ago. Inuyasha's wounds were pretty bad, so they had decided to stay longer. The door opened and Miroku stepped in. He shook his head when he looked down at Inuyasha. "He's a mess." He muttered. Kagome frowned up at him.  
  
"Its because he's so stubborn. If he would let people help him in battles he wouldn't be in such a mess." She muttered. Miroku nodded and then looked up absently.  
  
"Sango wanted me to come get you." He said finally. Kagome looked up at him curiously. "She said one of the village women has something for you to wear until you return home." He informed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then stood up.  
  
"Thanks." She said and walked out to find Sango. When she did, one of he women had given her a kimono and then they all went out to the crops.  
  
"Your demon is very kind." Said one woman, looking at Kagome. "The last demon that came her e threatened us and went on his way. he looked a little like your demon." Kagome knew at once that it must have been Inuyasha's older brother.  
  
"Inuyasha isn't like most demons is all." Said Kagome proudly. She looked up when she saw someone walking by. Inu had a basket in his hands and he was on his way to where Inuyasha was resting. He wasn't smiling at all, and I looked as though something was on his mind. "Will you excuse me for a minute?" asked Kagome and got up, going over to the boy. "Hello Inu." The boy looked up at her and blushed a bit.  
  
"Hi Kagome." he said quietly. She smiled a bit and kneeled in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong? Home sick?" she asked, pushing a few strands of hair out of his face. He shrugged a shoulder. "You can tell me."  
  
"I just miss my parents is all." he answered quietly. He then looked in the direction he had been walking. "I'm going to go bring these to Inuyasha now. To make him feel better." He said, nodding to the food in the basket. Kagome nodded and watched the boy walk off. She honestly wanted to help him get home, but the entire time he had been with them, he hasn't given them the slightest clue as of where he lived. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As nightfall came around and villagers began setting up to celebrate being saved by Inuyasha, since he was finally out of bed, the half demon decided he really didn't want to stick around. "C'mon Inuyasha, they're honoring you out there!" said Miroku. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the monk.  
  
"Keep way from the sake, Miroku." He said flatly. "And I don't want to go." Miroku just laughed.  
  
"You're half human! C'mon and have a bit of fun!" Inuyasha scowled. "Even Shippo is out there. Even KAGOME and SANGO are letting loose." He piped. Becoming annoyed, Inuyasha got up and walked past he monk.  
  
"If I say I don't want to go, I MEAN I don't want to go to the damn festival." He muttered and left. He hoped through the tree tops and stopped he sat in one tree near a small lake and closed his eyes as the crescent moon came into the sky. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He figured since he was all the way out in the forest that no one would bother coming out here and bother him. He suddenly snapped his eyes opened at the sound of panting and he turned his head. A small person was running in his direction. Who ever it was, they weren't about to stop any time soon. Their silvery hair was flying behind them as who ever it was came running. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the set of dog-ears on the child's head. The child went stumbling to the ground once he reached the lake. Inuyasha leaned forward and looked at the child curiously as he crawled up to the water and looked at his reflection.  
  
"I hate you!" the boy's voice yelled and he began punching his reflecting in the water in irritation, having water and mud hit him in the face, but it didn't stop him in the least bit. Inuyasha jumped out the tree and grabbed the boy's small wrist.  
  
"Cut that out!" he snapped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked. When the boy looked up at him, I was like looking into a mirror. "I- Inu."  
  
"LET ME GO!" the boy screamed and tried to get away, but Inuyasha was stronger than him.  
  
"Promise you won't try to get away and maybe I will." Snapped Inuyasha. The boy obeyed and when Inuyasha let him go, he sunk to the ground and began crying. "Cut that out will you. I can't stand the sound.." Inuyasha examined the boy before kneeling in front of him and wiping the mud off his face with the sleeve of his kimono. Inu shoved his hand away.  
  
"Cut it out! Stop acting as if you give a damn about me!" the boy snapped. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the boy.  
  
"I don't!" he informed. "I just. can't have you going around anywhere with me looking like you woke up in a pile of trash." He informed. He looked at the boy who was looking down at the ground. He seemed ashamed about something.  
  
"No one cares about me except my mom and dad. and they're dead." Inuyasha continued to clean the boy's face and listened to him. He didn't know why he bothered, but he listened anyway. "And I guess Kagome and Sango care about me. but who could ever love someone that transforms into this whenever the moon is like that?" he muttered and nodded at the crescent moon in the sky.  
  
"You look like me. when I was younger." Informed Inuyasha. "And my mom was the only one to ever care about me." He said. Inu looked up at him, tears now shinning in his now golden eyes.  
  
"It's my fault my parents are dead. The demon that killed them did it because he didn't want me to be born." He informed. Inuyasha looked at him in confusion, but Inu soon threw himself into he demon's arms and began crying.  
  
"I was there when he killed my mom, Inuyasha!" he cried. "I was playing with the jewel my mom told me not to mess with and they came and my dad tried to protect us, but they killed him and when my mom sent me to hide. I hid in a spot where I sat and was able to see them kill her!" he cried. Inuyasha placed his hand on the boy's head and patted him on the head.  
  
"So what are you doing roaming around alone exactly? Before we found you anyway?"  
  
"Trying to find the demon that killed my parents. so I could kill him." Said Inu, wiping the tears from his eyes. He looked up at Inuyasha. "Will you help me?" he asked.  
  
"What do they look like?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"The leader is really tall and he wears a hood so you can' ever see his face. The others won't do anything unless he commands them. His name is Miyamoto." Inu explained. Inuyasha then nodded.  
  
"Alright. We'll take some time during our search to find the guy responsible for your parents deaths." Said Inuyasha. Inu grinned up him with tears forming in his eyes once again. "But don't get too use to it because I'm only doing this because I like you kid." He informed.  
  
"Thank you." Said Inu gratefully. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Inuyasha had returned to the village, Inu was sleeping on his back and he villagers were all going home. Kagome came running up to Inuyasha. "Where have you been? I've been worried. What happened to Inu?" she asked, looking very frantic at the moment. Inuyasha frowned at her.  
  
"He's right here. Its his time to transform." He informed, nodding to the boy on his back. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"He looks like you." She informed. Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"His dad must have been half dog demon too. He told me is parents were killed and it's all his fault so I promised him we'd find the guy that killed his parents and kill them." He informed. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"You can't go off promising things like that!" she informed. Inuyasha ignored her and placed the sleeping boy in her arms.  
  
"I don't make promises I can't keep Kagome." He informed and looked at the boy in her arms.  
  
"His clothes are all wet. Maybe you should wrap him in this." He said and took his jacket off, handing I to Kagome and walking off. Kagome then ran up to his side, having Inu wrapped up warmly.  
  
"You really care about him, don't you?" she asked. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"Keh. I have more important things to do than worry about a little brat."  
  
"You like him because he reminds you of yourself when you were younger. I know it!" announced Kagome, causing the half demon to glare at her. No matter how right she was, he wasn't going to let her know. His eyes then widened as he stared at Kagome and the boy in her arms. It was an image he remembered pop n his mind a lot whenever he thought about his mother. The image of when his mother would hold him in his arms while he slept when he was younger. before she died. He turned away and looked at the sky.  
  
"You two need to get to sleep. We have to get going tomorrow." He said. Kagome let out a sigh and walked past him.  
  
"Whatever you say Inuyasha." She said and stopped. "Bu you really need to stop bottling up your true feelings. It would make both of us happier." She informed and went into the cabin. Inuyasha blinked and looked at the sky. He knew she was right, but whenever he let his feelings take over, something bad would happen, and wasn't going to let I happen anymore. 


	8. chapter 8

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 14th one, so please go easy. Ok, so now the gang has added to their mission. Inu's parents were killed by a demon named Miyamoto and Inuyasha has promised to help find and kill this demon. Unfortunately, they don't have a clue what he looks like since no one has ever seen his face..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 8  
  
The next day, the group woke up early and prepared to leave. Inu was back into his normal form and was like most five year olds when woken up earlier than they wish- grumpy and pouting. He stood silently at Inuyasha's side with a tired look and continuously rubbing his tired eyes. "We don't know how to thank you for letting us stay so long." Said Sango brightly to Leiko.  
  
"That's right. We're very grateful." Said Kagome. She nudged Inuyasha in the ribs. He had fallen asleep at her side at that moment.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." he muttered tiredly.  
  
"Well you're always welcomed back. I think you're missing someone." Said Leiko. Kagome looked and noticed Miroku was missing. When she spotted him, he was leaning against a fence pointing at the palm of his right hand as he talked to a young girl who just giggled. Sango scowled and went over to him, grabbing his ear just as he asked the girl to have his child.  
  
"Let's go." Said Sango, marching by, still holding Miroku's ear. Kagome bowed quickly and took Inu's hand, following after Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha following from far behind with Shippo, both very groggy. Inuyasha yawned and began to walk ahead of everyone, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"So, where are we off o?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at them. Miroku was pulling on his ear and frowning.  
  
"We'll have to pass through the forest and probably spend the night in another village." He answered. Inuyasha frowned. "Unless Kagome thinks there's another shard close by. She shook her head.  
  
"its too far off to get to today." She answered. Inuyasha grunted and looked forward. Kagome frowned a bit. She could understand he was upset about having to wake up early, but he was staring to act like he did when the very FIRST met. Inu yawned and ran ahead to Inuyasha's side. He grinned up tiredly up the half demon.  
  
"I'll race you to the start of the forest." He said, pointing ahead. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the boy.  
  
"I don't race little kids." He informed.  
  
"You're just scared I'd beat you." Siad Inu knowingly. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the expression that crossed Inuyasha's face. He smirked.  
  
"You obviously have no clue what you've gotten yourself into, kid." He said and began running at top speed, catching Inu of guard, but he soon went running after the half demon, very close behind.  
  
"Wow, he's pretty good." Said Miroku, becoming very impressed as the boy managed to get up at Inuyasha's side. "Though, what more can you expect from a quarter demon, huh?" he asked with a chuckle. When they met up with Inu and Inuyasha, the boy beamed up at Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Did you see me? If Inuyasha hadn't tried to rip me I would have won." He informed. While the boy talked, Kagome noticed Inuyasha was focused on he forest. He frowned and turned to Miroku.  
  
"Are you sure this is the only other way?" he asked.  
  
"Well yeah. unless you want to swim that is." He informed. Inuyasha frowned even more.  
  
"C'mon now, its jus a little walk. What are you worried about?" asked Sango. "Is not like we haven't passed through forests before."  
  
"Yeah, well I have a feeling we're going to meet some one unwanted in here." He muttered. As they walked through the forest, after much arguing with Inuyasha, the half demon continued to look around as if expecting some one to attack.  
  
"Cheer up Inuyasha. We're safe in here." Said Shippo, who was walking a little way ahead of him.  
  
"That's right, you act as if someone is going to just come by and steal one of us away." Said Kagome brightly. Just as she said this, she felt someone's arm go around her waist and her feet lift off the ground. "HEY!" she screamed.  
  
"It was just my luck to be running to a near by village and happening to find the mother of my future son on the way." Said a voice and Kagome looked at the guy who was running with her in his arms.  
  
"Kouga." said Kagome in shock and he smirked while coming to a stop.  
  
"So glad you remembered me, beautiful." He said, sitting her on the ground. "Tell me, how's the half-breed treating you?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him..  
  
"He's treating me just fine thanks." She answered and turned her head to see the group running in their direction.  
  
"Get away from her now and I may just consider killing you quickly." Ordered Inuyasha He and Kouga glared at each other. It was already known they didn't like each other since Kouga had claimed Kagome as his woman and Inuyasha obviously didn't like the idea of any other guy being with Kagome unless it was him.  
  
"Hey dog boy. I see no one has killed you off yet." He said. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"C'mon now you two. We don't need to get side tracked here, now do we?" asked Miroku, using his staff to put some space between the two rivals. "And what kind of example would you be settling for little Inu over her?" he asked. Inu stood next to Shippo with a blank look on his face. Inuyasha frowned and turned away.  
  
"He wasn't worth the fight anyway. Let's go." He half demon ordered, and continued to walk. Kagome frowned and looked at Kouga.  
  
"What are you doing out here anyway?" she asked.  
  
"I've got some business that involves someone as well. What about you?"  
  
"It's none of your business." Answered Inuyasha. He had stopped and was now glaring at the group. "Kagome, lets go." He ordered. Kagome scowled and Miroku let out a sigh, slumping against a tree.  
  
"I'm no your pet, Inuyasha. You can't go around ordering me on what to do." She informed and Kouga smirked, moving a little closer to her.  
  
"That's right, Inuyasha. She's a grown woman and can choose whom ever she wants to be with." Kouga said knowingly. "And with the way you're treating her, I'm surprised she hasn't come back to me."  
  
"Oh dear." said Sango noticing the look on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"I was wrong when I said you were better than Kikyo, Kagome." Muttered Inuyasha, turning his back toward them. "Being betrayed by her was one thing. but I wouldn't have thought that of you." He said. Kagome looked at him and stepped away from Kouga.  
  
"You mean that, Inuyasha?" she asked, hurt from his words. The half demon crossed his arms but didn't look at them. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. Bu for the record, I'm NOT Kikyo, and I'll never wan to be!" she informed and stomped off. Sango turned o her two-tailed ca demon at her side.  
  
"Go after her, Kirara. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." She ordered. The cat ran after Kagome and Sango rounded on Inuyasha quickly. She went up and glared at he half demon in the face, but didn't yell due to the hurt look on his face.  
  
"Let's go." Ordered Inuyasha. Kouga frowned and ran ahead of the mall, calling something over his shoulder and Miroku shook his head. Suddenly Inu ran up and got up in front Inuyasha, looking at him defiantly.  
  
"You're wrong, Inuyasha!" he announced angrily. The half demon looked at the little boy in front of him and glared at him. Inu had the look in his eyes that Kagome would have when she was glaring up at Inuyasha defiantly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Kagome is ten times he woman Kikyo would ever be!" he announced. He turned his back to the half demon and crossed his arms. "And you of all people should know this. At least Kagome isn't some crazy bitch that's trying to kill you and claims to love you." He said and turned to Inuyasha with a scowl. "Kikyo is nothing compared to her." He said and walked off, climbing into a tree and refusing o come down until Kagome was brought back.  
  
"Well you had better get going or we won' be getting anything done." Said Miroku. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"I don't apologize if I didn't do anything wring." Informed he half demon and Sango scowled.  
  
"But you did do something wrong. You claimed Kagome betrayed you just by what Kouga said. You don't really think she'd go off with him do you?" she asked. Inuyasha scowled even more.  
  
"Well you had better get started. If she's riding Kirara, she'll be at Kaede's by nightfall." Said Miroku. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome let out sigh and entered the hut that Kaede always had reserved for her, Inuyasha and Shippo. She went into a corner where she would usually leave her spare things and began o pack her things up. She wiped a ear off her cheek and le out a shaky sigh. 'Why are you crying about what he said Kagome?' she asked herself. 'You know its not true.' She nodded her head. "I know."  
  
"You know what?' she jumped and looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha sanding and leaning against the closed door and watching her closely.  
  
"Is none of our concern Inuyasha." She answered, and continued to do her packing. Inuyasha came and sat next to her and stared at her. Kagome frowned inwardly. She really hated when people did this to her.  
  
"Are you really going to go?" he asked finally. Kagome looked at him and noticed he sadness in his eyes She turned away and continued her packing.  
  
"Well seeing that I am not as good and great as Kikyo, I'm sure you guys can continue the hunt for he jewel shards without me." she said and looked down, he hair falling and thankfully blocking her face as fresh tears dripped from her eyes. Inuyasha pushed the hair from her face and tucked I behind her ear.  
  
"Kagome. I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I was wrong when I compared you to Kikyo. and to be honest, I lied at what I said about you being worst than her." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No you're right. I'm nothing compared to Kikyo. I couldn't even shoot an arrow correctly, and I'm suppose to be her reincarnation." She said sadly. "I guess the fact I look so much like her it ticks you off." she muttered. She then turned o him and reached for he ward around his neck. "It's all my fault.. I ruined your life and its time I fixed it all." she said and he grabbed her wrist lightly before she could take it off him.  
  
"You're wrong. You basically fixed my life after getting me off that tree. And besides. you don't look exactly like Kikyo anyway." He said. Kagome looked at him curiously and he loosened his grip. "You look gentler and happier than Kikyo ever did. and you have a happier spirit." He said and looked away in embarrassment.  
  
"Is that a good or bad thing?" asked Kagome quietly.  
  
"A good thing. I have to admit you were beer than Kikyo at a few things. and most of all it was getting me to get over my hared and I guess I kind of. love you for it." Kagome instantly went into tears and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." She cried and buried her face into his shoulder. Inuyasha then cupped her chin and made her look up at him. He looked a bit unsure until Kagome pressed her lips to his. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip trying to get him to open up to he kiss, which he wasn't too reluctant to do, and had his own tongue in her mouth. She had already known Inuyasha had never wanted to kiss her in his demon form because he had fangs, but as they kissed, she really couldn't ell he had fangs at all. Inuyasha tried to lean back into the wall, but he was further away from it than he thought and fell back onto the floor, Kagome on top of him. When they broke off, Inuyasha leaned up and put his forehead to hers.  
  
"We can't do this if I'm in this form you know." He informed. Kagome frowned a bit, pushing her hair out of her face. "I don't want to hurt you with these." he said, holding up his hand. Kagome took his hand and laced his fingers with hers before kissing him gently.  
  
"I'm sure they won' get in the way." She said with a grin and leaned in, beginning to kiss him once again.  
  
"I guess they won't." said Inuyasha in her mouth as they kissed. 


	9. chapter 9

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 14th one, so please go easy. Ok, so now the gang has added to their mission. Inu's parents were killed by a demon named Miyamoto and Inuyasha has promised to help find and kill this demon. Unfortunately, they don't have a clue what he looks like since no one has ever seen his face..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 9  
  
Miroku sat silently at the base of the tree where Inu was sitting up in. Sango came up to him and let out a sigh before looking up in the tree. "He was pretty upset wasn't he?" she asked, looking up at the boy. Miroku looked up at her and chuckled. They had been waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to return all night, but no one had bothered to get Inu out the tree. Kouga was back as well and he was leaning against a nearby tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed.  
  
"He was pretty upset about how Inuyasha came at Kagome, I know. But strange enough, he knows about Kikyo." Said the monk. Sango looked at him curiously. She raised an eyebrow at the monk.  
  
"Inu's a pretty smart boy. He doesn't miss a beat." She said pointedly. She then sat down next to Miroku and scooted up closer to him as a breeze came by. "So, you think he managed to get to her" she asked wrapping her arms around her knees. Miroku shrugged.  
  
"Probably had to follow her into her own world." He answered and looked at the woman at his side curiously. He had honestly had feelings for her, but being who he was, he really couldn't show his feelings any better than Inuyasha could. Sango was a sweet person and very brave. She was unlike many women he had met- unless you counted Kagome. Either way, there was something about her he liked a lot and it actually scared him, so his way was to touch and mess with her mind a bit to show his affections, though she may not have known it. Sango looked up and stared at the sky.  
  
"Its nice out tonight, isn't it?" she asked. Miroku blinked and shook his head, before looking up at the sky. He smiled.  
  
"A lovers night." He said. Sango looked at him with a raised eyebrow, causing him to laugh. 'You know. lovers usually share these types of night with each other. staring at the stars and all."  
  
"And you know all about this, don't you?" asked Sango, rolling her eyes. Miroku shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"I always wished I could share one of these nights with a lovely girl that wouldn't shove me away." Answered the monk and looked at her. Sango was now looking at her hands clenched in her lap. He smiled gently.  
  
"You're a real bakayaro, Miroku." She whispered and looked up. She had looked him right in the eyes. The must have stared at each other for a while because when they heard someone clear their throat and snap them out of their trances, their faces weren't that far apart. Kouga was glaring at them from where he was siting.  
  
"Hate to interrupt you two, but we're in the middle of a crisis." Miroku managed o tune out he ranting Kouga and frowned a bit. He was beginning to wish himself that Kouga had never returned. Then at least he and Sango could have been left alone. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome groaned a little in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's torso before opening her eyes and looking at the sleeping half demon. She giggled and moved a few strands of hair out of his face. Inuyasha was very peaceful when he was sleep and she loved to see him that way. Besides, it was how she saw him for he first time. He reminded her of a child while sleep. She laid her head on his chest and began tracing circles with her fingertip. "Kagome." She looked up at his face and saw hat he was still sleep. HE looked as if he was having a nightmare because his face soon scrunched up with anger. She reached up and gently touched his face. His eyes tightened. "Don't hurt her.." Kagome bit her lower lip and sat up, holding the covers over her chest and leaning over he half demon, caressing his cheek and then leaning over and kissing him gently.  
  
"Inuyasha. it's ok. I'm here." She whispered gently. His face soon softened and he rolled onto his side, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Kagome smiled n ad began playing with one of his ears. She knew already ha once the sun rose and hey were dressed again he would be back to his normal self, so she figured she'd take advantage of this moment while she still had a chance.  
  
"Why do you insist on doing that?" Kagome looked at him. He was looking at her with tired eyes that were shinning. "You wouldn't like it if I pulled at your ears if you were trying to sleep." He informed. Kagome smiled at him, blushing a bit.  
  
"Yeah, but your ears are so much cuter than mine." Said Kagome boldly. She reached up to mess with them, but Inuyasha took her hand and pressed his lips to back of her hand.  
  
"Apparently." He muttered and Kagome smiled a bit. She propped herself up on her elbow and watched him. He suddenly reached over and pushed her hair out of her face. "Will you stay here?" he asked. His fingers lingered in her hair as he let his fingers run through it. Kagome shook her head and sat up fully.  
  
"I have to finish school, Inuyasha." She informed. "I'll have to go back tomorrow." she stopped when he sat up and cupped her chin, kissing her deeply. His hand moved from her shoulder and down. Kagome moaned and pressed her body to his, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"You remind of someone I knew when I was younger." He whispered. Kagome smirked and kissed the ip of his nose.  
  
"It had better be a certain female who has it in for you." She said and he shook his head. Kagome smiled and lay back down. "Let's go back to sleep, Inuyasha. I have to wake up early if I want to get back to school in time and it you want to get back to Miroku and the others." She informed. Inuyasha sighed and lay down close to her.  
  
"You had better not be gone too long." He muttered in her ear. Kagome smiled and leaned back further into his chest.  
  
"I won't.." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha stood next to the well waiting for Kagome. He was holding her bag over his shoulder and continued to yawn, having got less sleep right after Kagome told him she'd be home in two weeks and after a long argument and a few kisses, one thing led to another and well. "Tired I see." Inuyasha turned around and Kaede was looking at him. He frowned a bit and looked away.  
  
"It's none of your concern old lady. I just didn't get much sleep last night is all. Trying to find Kagome and all." He informed, part being the truth. Kaede smiled at he half demon, making him wonder if she knew anything.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready!" announced Kagome. She came running up with an extra bag thrown over her shoulder. She ran up and gave a quick bow toward Kaede before grabbing her bag from Inuyasha and climbing up onto the well. "I'll be back in two weeks. I'm counting on you to take good care of Inu and Shippo for me." She informed. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"You take good care of yourself. A mind tis a terrible thing to waste." Said Kaede. Kagome grinned and nodded. She was about to jump into the well when Inuyasha noticed her grin and flash him a secret wink and smile and she jumped through. It was then when Inuyasha noticed Kaede was looking at him.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked and she smiled.  
  
"Tis all in he mind, Inuyasha." She said. "Memories." She said and walked off. Inuyasha frowned a bit. What did she mean by that? 


	10. chapter 10

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 18h one, so please go easy. Ok, so now the gang has added to their mission. Inu's parents were killed by a demon named Miyamoto and Inuyasha has promised to help find and kill this demon. Unfortunately, they don't have a clue what he looks like since no one has ever seen his face. And most importantly, Inuyasha and Kagome are opening up to each other. This chapter is going to have a flash back in it and a few of my facts may be wrong so please go easy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 10  
  
Kagome had just arrived on the school grounds when her friends cornered her. "Kagome you're back. How's your flu?" asked Mai anxiously. Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to recover from the sudden shock of her friends questioning. She laughed.  
  
"As you can see, I'm fine." She said. "Now who's going to give me an update on what's going around here." She suggested. They nodded and Jane began to talk. She began talking about missed fights and new relationships, then she had said something that made Kagome feel a bit nervous.  
  
"Then Houjo asked us if you were going out with anyone we know." She said. Kagome stared at her.  
  
"What did he ask that for?" she asked. April looked at her in shock.  
  
"He said he saw you kissing some guy one night. Said the guy had to be 18 or 19 years old." She informed. Kagome groaned and slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.  
  
"I can't believe he saw that!" she announced. The girls looked at her in confusion and Mai threw her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Kagome! You have a boyfriend already don't you? It has to have been that guy we say coming for you the night before you 'caught the flu'." She said. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Very observant of you.' She thought.  
  
"You've go a lot of explaining to do now." Informed Jane as they followed Kagome into the school shooting questions at her. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree over where the rest of the group was siting. Inu was playing a game with Shippo that he had learned but looked nothing like anything neither he nor Miroku had ever knew about. Sango on the other had made a journey back home to see her family and they were to come and get her when Kagome came back home. (A/N: I don't like the fact her adorable little brother was killed and so was her dad, so they'll be alive in my fic!). Kouga just sat silently and watched from where he stood near Kaede who was working on the crops. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and let out a sigh. Kagome reminded him of someone he once knew and he was trying to figure it out. "Do you believe in having imaginary friends?" asked Inu suddenly. Inuyasha suddenly sat up straight and looked at the boy on the ground who was talking to Shippo and Miroku.  
  
"Course. I had one when I was younger. I think she looked like Sango." Miroku informed. He grinned innocently.  
  
"That's it. I know who she reminds me of now. she was that girl- Kagome." Said Inuyasha silently as he remembered a girl from his childhood. He leaned back in the tree branches and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe his FIRST real love was actually REAL!  
  
*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*  
  
A little boy with silver hair and dog-ears sat outside a small hut with a ball in his hands. He wore a read kimono and no shoes, his golden eyes focused on the children that were playing in the distance as he rolled a ball around in his lap, wishing personally that he could go play with them. A young woman came outside and smiled at the boy. She kneeled on the ground and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He wiped it off. "That's nasty mom. I'm nearly a grown man, you can't go off kissing me in public." He muttered. She laughed.  
  
"Since when is being six years old being nearly a grown man?" she asked in a gentle and sweet voice. The boy looked up at her and smiled, his golden eyes shinning.  
  
"I'm half demon mom. And since dad's other son was such a disappointment, I'll have to grow up fast and take his place."  
  
"Killing humans?" asked his mother seriously, but gently. The boy looked at the ball in his lap.  
  
"No ma'am." He answered. The young woman sighed and looked at the children playing.  
  
"One day you'll be with them." She promised. "Or I'll have another child for you to play with." The boy scowled.  
  
"Nope. I think I like being your one and only much better." He said and stood up. "I'm gonna go play." He said and walked off in a different direction of the children. He walked into the forest and began bouncing his ball up and down until he lost control of it and it rolled off. He ran after and stopped when he saw a girl standing in a completely different outfit from what he had ever seen. She picked up the ball and smiled at him with shinning brown eyes and her dark hair blowing in the gentle breeze.  
  
"Here. I think you dropped this." She said. He went up and took the ball, studying her carefully. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Inuyasha." He answered and examined her. "How'd you get here? Are you real?" he asked. The girl frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"I am. Are you?" she asked. She then turned around and looked around, before looking at him. "You're not real in my world since my mommy can't see you. I told her a boy was running around our yard with a ball but she didn't believe me.."  
  
"You mean I'm not real to you like an imaginary friend type thing?" he asked and she nodded. "Then that would make you mine. but I would have had to think you up." He said. She shrugged.  
  
"I didn't think you up. you just came to me." She said and she smiled. "Why are you playing alone out here?" she asked.  
  
"Cuz I'm half demon. Humans don't like us. and demons don't either." He answered. She looked at him sadly.  
  
'Then that's why we found each other. We need each other." She said and went up to him, holding her hand out. Inuyasha looked at her a bit unsure, but then he remembered that she said they needed each other, so he took her hand let and her pull him off into the forest. "Do know anything we can do?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and gripped her hand a little higher and ran a little ahead of her.  
  
"You know how to climb trees?" he asked and she shook her head. He continued to run until a large fruit tree came into view. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter." He said and managed to get her onto his back as he ran and then he jumped high into the air and then into the tree, bouncing from branch to branch.  
  
"WOW!" said Kagome in awe, her arms tight around his neck. She giggled and looked at Inuyasha curiously, her eyes shinning. "You're the coolest boy I ever met." She informed, causing him to blush. He stopped in a branch and let her off his back and they sat down. He grabbed two apples and handed one to her.  
  
"This tree has the best and sweetest apples." He informed as Kagome examined he apple. He took a bite out of his to prove that they were ok and she followed his lead. He leaned toward her a bit. "So, how old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Five." She answered brightly. Inuyasha looked at her curiously.  
  
"You're a pretty smart girl for five." he informed and she grinned innocently.  
  
"Thank you. " she said and looked at him. "How old are you?" she asked.  
  
"Six." He answered casually. "Once I turn seven I'll be a grown man and I'll be taking my dad's spot since my half brother is no good at it." He informed.  
  
"Was your dad a demon?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "And is your brother like you? A half demon?" she asked.  
  
"No, he has a demon mom, but my mom is human." Answered Inuyasha. Kagome looked down at the apple in her hand.  
  
"That's sad that you don't have the same moms." she said. Inuyasha looked at her curiously. No one had ever cared about him aside from his mother. Now this girl he had met was showing affections for him.  
  
"Feh. It really doesn't matter to me." he informed. "Sesshoumaru is a moron anyway. He couldn't follow in our father's footsteps properly, so that's what I'm gonna do. Then me and my mom can live in peace."  
  
"What did your dad do? He didn't kill humans did he?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha sat and though about that. His father did have two swords, one that could kill humans and one that was used to save them, though the one to kill humans couldn't be found.  
  
"He couldn't have if he and my mom got together." He answered. Kagome nodded and smiled at Inuyasha with shinning eyes.  
  
"You're very sweet. I don't know how no one could like you." she said and looked at something at the top of his head. "And your ears are cute too." She piped. Inuyasha reached up and touched them, blushing.  
  
"Thank you." he said quietly. The children sat up in the tree talking most of the day, learning about each other. Inuyasha had to admit this Kagome girl was the most interesting girl he had ever met. He would have stayed with her all night if his mother hadn't come looking for him and she didn't have to go. Ever since that day, it wasn't the last time they saw each other. They continued to meet for four years, both growing a maturing in the process of it all. Inuyasha sat at the side of a river when a nine-year- old Kagome came up in a sundress and sat next to him.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha." She said quietly. He looked at her curiously.  
  
"Kagome. what's wrong?" he asked, getting up quickly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"My father died." she answered quietly and went into tears. He looked at her sadly. He already knew how it was to have lost someone. When his mother had died, she was there for him, and now it was his turn to return the favor. He put his arms around her so that she could cry into him. "I have to move and live with my grandfather." she informed.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Inuyasha in confusion.  
  
"That I might not be able to ever see you again." Answered Kagome quietly. Inuyasha looked at her sadly.  
  
"Well live here with me." He said. She smiled a bit.  
  
"You know I can't do that. Right now my mom probably thinks I'm talking to myself." She informed. "In my world I'm siting in the forest near the park." She said.  
  
"I don't want you to go." said Inuyasha and Kagome had new tears form into her eyes.  
  
"Me neither, but we have to because my grandpa is giving us a place to stay." She said. "I just came because I figured maybe we could just have some of those good old days with each other." She answered quietly.  
  
"This is your last day?" Inuyasha asked and she shrugged.  
  
"I doubt it." She answered and looked at Inuyasha sadly. "You aren't mad at me are you?" He shook his head.  
  
"No. Now come one. We need to go have some fun." He said and got ready to pull her onto his back. "And find out how you'll be able to see me again once you get to your grandfathers." He said. Kagome looked at him sadly and went up, kissing his lips quickly, before hugging him tightly.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha." she whispered. He blushed a bit and quickly backed up.  
  
"Cut it out will you? You know I don't do the whole mushy love stuff thing." He informed, causing her to laugh.  
  
"Sorry." She said, wiping her face. "C'mon. Let's get out of here." She said and he put her on his back before running off to their tree.  
  
*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and let out a sigh, looking down at the others, who were so busy in their own worlds they hadn't noticed him space out. He sighed and looked at he sky. He couldn't believe it. There had to be something about this whole thing that made him and Kagome destined to be together. Meeting as kids and then again later in life. Then once he thought about it, the chances of him falling in love with Kikyo so long ago was because of her. She was the girl who he had first fell in love with and with Kikyo looking so much like her, he thought he could replace her. Then she came back to him. Looking like the young girl he first made friends with and the priestess who betrayed him. He shook his head. It wasn't Kikyo he had been in love with, but the five year old girl who had showed kindness to him from he start. He was in love with Kagome the whole time and didn't even know i. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh remembering what she had used to explain why they had met that day in the forest. 'Then that's why we found each other. We need each other.' he nodded his head.  
  
"We need each other." He said in agreement and dozed off. 


	11. chapter 11

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 18h one, so please go easy. Ok, so now the gang has added to their mission. Inu's parents were killed by a demon named Miyamoto and Inuyasha has promised to help find and kill this demon. Unfortunately, they don't have a clue what he looks like since no one has ever seen his face. And most importantly, Inuyasha and Kagome are opening up to each other. This chapter is going to have a flash back in it and a few of my facts may be wrong so please go easy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 11  
  
Kagome let out a sigh and twirled her pencil in her hand and began dozing off. She was in math and it wasn't too active. She looked out the window and sighed. She was beginning to wish she had stayed with Inuyasha in the feudal age. She knew there was a lot they had to complete, getting Inu home and getting the Shikon shards, but she still had school to attend. She let out a low groan and laid her head on her arms, which were folded on the desk. 'Why does math class have to be SO boring?' she thought and let out a sigh, closing her eyes and falling asleep. (A/N: Her dream is actually a flash back.)  
  
*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*  
  
A young girl around the age of five came walking into the forest in her nightclothes (you know, the pajamas with the feet) and titled her head to the side when she spotted a boy sitting at the side of a lake. The dog- ears at the top of his head were folded back and he didn't even acknowledge that he knew she was behind him. "Inuyasha. what are you doing?" she asked. The boy looked over his shoulder at her and narrowed his golden eyes at her.  
  
"What do you want, wench?" he asked bitterly. The girl narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Forget my name was Kagome all in one night, huh?" she asked. He scowled and continued to glare at the water in front of him. "And what's a wench?" she asked.  
  
"The same as a bitch." He answered. "Which is what all human females are.except my mom." He answered. Kagome looked at him sadly.  
  
"Did I do something wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "If I did I'm sorry." She muttered quietly.  
  
"Feh." He grunted and moved over a bit as a sign for her to sit next to him. "What's with the funny clothes?" he asked curiously. Kagome looked at her clothes.  
  
"I was suppose to be in bed." She answered. "Why are you out here?" she asked. He just shrugged. "Then why did you call me a wench? I don't even know what that means.."  
  
"It's nothing. I'm sorry alright." He muttered. Kagome nodded and looked at the sky. "Wanna go play?"  
  
"At night time?" Inuyasha just shrugged.  
  
"That way no stupid human kids can bother us. No offense to you." Kagome nodded and climbed onto his back, having him carry them off towards a clearing. Kagome's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oooo! Now we can play tag!" she said. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. "It's when you chase another person and you tap them, making them 'it' and then they have to chase you." She informed.  
  
"That sounds stupid." Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
"We could play hide and seek." She said. His eyes widened and she explained that game.  
  
"Can't we cross the games and play them both?" he asked. Kagome looked at him. "Like I find you then chase you until you become it?" he asked.  
  
"OK!" piped Kagome and slapped his shoulder. "YOU'RE IT! Now count to twenty so I can hide." She ordered. Inuyasha nodded and leaned against a tree, beginning to count. Kagome ran behind a tree and hid.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come!" called Inuyasha and began bouncing through the tree tops. Kagome watched him as he did. He was a REALLY cool boy to be able to do all that. It made the game more interesting that way. "FOUND YOU!" announced Inuyasha and Kagome screamed and began running. Of course, being half demon, Inuyasha had super speed and caught her. "You're it!" he announced, his arms tight around her waist and her back pressed to his chest. Kagome grinned up at him. He was a good two inches taller than her, but it made sense since he was older.  
  
"Alright. You go hide. But no super speed when I have to chase you. And no hiding up in the trees." She ordered and he nodded. Kagome nodded and leaned against a tree, starting to count. When she finished, she couldn't help but notice a bush with a pair of dog-ears sprouting out the top. "I FOUND YOU!" cheered Kagome, causing him to stumble out the bush and have trouble getting onto his feet to run from her. I was a good thing too since he couldn't use his demon like speed while she chased him. She managed to get a head start and pounced on the half demon, causing them to go tumbling across the ground. Kagome landed on top of Inuyasha and pinned him to the ground. "I win!" she piped.  
  
"We're you suppose to pounce like that?" asked Inuyasha curiously. Kagome looked down at him and shrugged, causing him to narrow his eyes at her and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Want to play again?" she asked. Inuyasha sat up, having her fall off his chest and into his lap,  
  
"No, I need to teach you to climb trees." He answered. "No mate of mine is gonna have to rely on the ground all her life." He said. Kagome looked at the six-year-old boy curiously.  
  
"What's a mate?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her with a blank expression, then he shrugged.  
  
"I think it's a partner kind of thing. I sometimes hear demons at the taverns talk about getting a good mate. I guess from what they said, you would be considered my mate." He answered. Kagome nodded.  
  
"What does a mate do?" she asked, still siting in his lap, facing him and looking into his eyes with great curiosity. Inuyasha scratched his head thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I guess they're so you're never alone." He answered and looked at her. "You do good at that." Kagome nodded. Suddenly a young woman came up to them.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she announced and stopped when she saw Kagome, which was strange since in her world, Kagome's mother couldn't even see Inuyasha. "Dear, who is your friend?" she asked.  
  
"This is Kagome." Inuyasha answered brightly. "She's my mate!" he piped. The woman smiled at her son.  
  
"A bit early to have a mate, don't you think?" she asked. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each oher.  
  
"No." hey both answered. The woman let a small laugh and nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Kagome, I'm Inuyasha's mother and I'm glad my son could find a girl that he could consider a mate and friend." She said and examined her. "That is human as well." She added and Kagome grinned.  
  
"You're welcome." She answered.  
  
"Well come now. We have to get back home, Inuyasha. You know the demons come out when its late. I've old you one too many times about that." She said and Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Can Kagome stay with us?" he asked. "Just for tonight?" he added. The woman looked at them and nodded.  
  
"Yes, but will her mother be worried?"  
  
"Nope." Answered Kagome. I'm in bed right now." She informed. The two children followed the young woman to a hut and when they got inside, Inuyasha led Kagome to a small room. Inside there were many had made toys.  
  
"You can share a bed with me. I think mates do that." Inuyasha said, pulling a large mat out into view and grabbing some thick blankets. He and Kagome got on the mat and his mother and covered them up. She smiled and kissed both their foreheads, before humming a sweet song that made them both easily doze off. Kagome rolled over and gripped onto Inuyasha's shirt, having him move closer to her as they slept, keeping them both warm the rest of the night. "We're mates forever, right Kagome?" asked Inuyasha tiredly earlier that evening before they had fell asleep/  
  
"Yeah. as long as you don't call me a wench or bitch any more- what ever hey mean." She answered.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha agreed. "I won't."  
  
*~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi!" announced a voice and Kagome's head snapped up. She looked up at her math teacher with a dazed expression and suddenly jumped up. "Now that you've finally recovered from what ever excuse you may want to call it- no getting enough sleep due insomnia (is that right?), I'd rather you pay MORE attention in my class." He informed.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Kagome and sat back down, running her fingers through her hair as the teacher went back to his lesson. Her dream had been too real. And it was so familiar as well. She looked at the clock and let out a sigh. There was only ten minutes left of class and she would be able to go to lunch. Maybe run home and see how her family was as well. As for her dream, she'd have to ask Inuyasha about it later. 


	12. chapter 12

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 18h one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong. Ok, so Inuyasha and Kagome are now closer than anyone would ever think and things from their past are starting o come back to mind. Some things may help them out, though Inuyasha that may not admit to one thing- that he asked Kagome to be his mate when they were SIX YEARS OLD!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 12  
  
Inuyasha yawned tiredly as he jumped from branch to branch back to Kaede's village, Inu and Shippo on his back. Kagome's three weeks were up and they were o meet her in the village. That involved waking up early as well. Miroku had stayed in the village, but Shippo and Inu waned to go along with Inuyasha and the half demon agreed to it, strange enough. "When we ge Kagome, where are we gonna go next?" asked Inu curiously.  
  
"We're gonna go get Sango and continue our search for the shards and the guy who killed your parents." He answered. Inu grinned and pointed ahead.  
  
"GREAT!" he said and when they reached the village, he jumped off of Inuyasha's back and ran up to Kaede's hut. "Hi Granny Kaede!" he piped. The old woman smiled and greeted them all. Miroku smiled.  
  
"I was hoping you'd all make it back in one piece." He said and grinned. "I'm surprised even more you're sill sane Inuyasha." He said.  
  
"Feh. I've been in tougher situations." He said. The door opened and Kagome stuck her head.  
  
"Anyone here?" she called and grinned when she spotted them all. Shippo and Inu ran up and hugged her. "It's like returning back home from a long business trip." She said with a grin. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll explain it later." She said.  
  
"So, is your 'school' year over?" asked Miroku and Kagome nodded.  
  
"No summer school either, which came as a real shocker to me seeing as though I missed so much school." She said and then she turned to Inuyasha. "That reminds me, I REALLY need to tell you about something." She said.  
  
"What about?" he asked.  
  
"A dream I had. It was pretty strange cuz it was really familiar. Like I was remembering something from my past instead of it being a dream." She answered. Everyone looked at her curiously. Inuyasha some how had a feeling he knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Right. We'll have to make time for that. Now we should get going. We have o make it to Sango's village." He said, taking Kagome's bag from her and putting on the floor of the hut. "We'll be back soon enough." He added to Kaede, so we'll leave that here." He allowed Kagome to climb on his back and they made their way out.  
  
"So, where's Kouga? You didn't kill him did you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as Shippo and Miroku walked on the path and Inu hopped in the tree tops a little ways ahead of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Course I didn't kill him He left and said he wasn't coming back 'il you did. So we're leaving early so we won't have o run into him." Answered Inuyasha. Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around his neck to keep from falling since she had brought a smaller book bag of items.  
  
"You want me to tell you about my dream now?" she asked. Inuyasha looked sightly over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Go ahead." He answered, focusing on where he was going.  
  
"Well I was in math class and fel asleep and I had this dream about us. You were six and I was five. The thing was, I was in your time and all without falling hrough the well." She informed. Inuyasha nodded. "We we're alking about things like mates and all and we were playing a game-"  
  
"A mix between tag and hide-n-sneek?" asked Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and then you told me I was your mate. though neither of us knew exactly what one was. Your mom was there too and she could SEE me. In my world my mom couldn't even see you though. She took us back to where you lived and she sang this song.. Then right before we fell asleep you asked me if I'd your mate forever and I agreed as long you didn' call me a wench or bitch anymore." She informed.  
  
"Yeah, I remember all that." Said Inuyasha calmly. "Now I do anyway."  
  
"So does that mean we've known each other for all this time and never knew it?" asked Kagome, looking at him with a serious expression.  
  
"Well yeah. Fact is, you were always either sleep or under some type of daze whenever you came into my world." Inuyasha informed. "My mother told me you were real and from another time and the only reason I could se you was because we were both kind of lonely. there was no real excuse on my she could see you though." He informed.  
  
"When did you find all this out?" asked Kagome sharply. Inuyasha just shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. I was thinking about something and it came to me that you was the girl that I made friends with those years ago. Only reason I went after the shikon jewel to become fully demon was to be accepted into something and become stronger. You do realize after you left I didn't trust anyone else after my mother died?" he asked. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She whispered.  
  
"its not your fault. you just waned to know some facts." Said Inuyasha genly. Kagome let out a sigh.  
  
"Inuyasha. did you mean it when you said I was your mate forever.."  
  
"Hey look!" called Inu from up ahead. "I found a village!" he called excitedly. Inuyasha came up to the boy's side and looked at the village.  
  
"Does his look like its Sango's village?" asked Shippo as they entered. Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha's back and looked around.  
  
"there she is!" he said excitedly and grinned. "SANGO-CHAN!" she called excitedly. Sango grinned a the sight of her friends and ran to greet them, hugging them all. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion and she laughed.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha. I forgot you didn't do the hugging lovey stuff." She said brightly./  
  
"Feh." Muttered the half demon and turned away, watching them out the corner of his eye.  
  
"It's been a long trip." Said Kagome with a grin. 'Don't mind him." Sango nodded and turned to Miroku. The monk grinned at her innocently.  
  
"Lovely Sango. Its great to see you again." He said and opened his arms for a hug. Sango rolled her eyes and hugged him. The next sound was a loud slapping noise and Inuyasha looked at Miroku, who had a large red hand print on his face.  
  
"I don't even know why I bother." She said, clenching her fist at her sides. She turned to the others. "We can leave right away, but first I'd like to say good bye to my family." She said and they nodded. She lead hem back to her house where her 13 year old brother (this is two years later so he'd be 13 if they didn't have him die) Kohaku was waiting. He grinned at them and looked at Kagome, blushing shyly.  
  
"Konnichiwa." He said sheepishly. Kagome smiled and gave a small bow.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kohaku-kun." She answered brightly and the boy grinned.  
  
"We've got fresh tea and snacks made. Would you guys like to come and get some before going on your journey?" asked the boy excitedly. Sango looked at the others.  
  
"We've really got to be going, Kohaku." She informed.  
  
"Oh come on, Lovely Sango. It would be nice." Said Miroku and turned to Kohaku. "Lead the way." She said and the boy grinned, leading hem into the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat silently listening to Kohaku tell stories about when he and Sango were younger, and hey were all very interesting. She had also managed to pick up some facts about the feudal age that she hadn't known before. Miroku and Sango were sitting next o each other and Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. It was what they usually always did whenever they stopped at a place to eat and rest, but Kohaku seemed to think something else of it. "Miroku-san. Are you and my sister dating?" he asked. Inuyasha began choking on his rice ball. Sango went red, but Miroku grinned.  
  
"How'd you know? Are we that obvious?" he asked. Kagome hit Inuyasha really hard on the back as she tried to keep he half demon from choking.  
  
"Sango, is he serious?" she asked. Sango scowled.  
  
"NO!" she announced. Kohaku looked at his sister sadly.  
  
"Too bad. I think you two look nice together." Said the boy thoughtfully, and continued to eat. Sango blushed a little and Miroku grinned innocently. Inuyasha leaned toward Kagome.  
  
"What do you think is going wrong here?" he asked. Kagome looked between their two friends and noticed Sango hadn't slapped Miroku this time. Maybe there was something they were hiding from them.  
  
"Well we had better get going. We want o get somewhere before nightfall." Said Sango, getting up. Kohaku nodded and prepared some of the food for his sister's journey.  
  
"I'll tell dad you said good bye before you left." He said and Sango nodded, hugging her brother before leaving. As they made their way into the woods, Inuyasha took the time to point out Sango hadn't slapped Miroku. She just shook her head.  
  
"Kohaku has taken a liking to Miroku. I couldn't just slap him so instantly like I usually do." She answered casually. Then she stopped and faced Miroku, slapping him extremely hard, catching the monk completely off guard. "That's for putting me on the spot and tapping my ass." She said and marched ahead of them all. 


	13. chapter 13

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 18h one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong. The group has reunited and is back on their mission. They have plenty to worry about since Kouga may just be looking for Kagome and because the demon responsible for he death of Inu's parents may just know about their journey.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 13  
  
Inuyasha walked ahead of the group like he always did Inu asleep on his back. He had his ears focused on any sounds that may seem strange as they passed through the heart of the forest. Miroku had told them he believed there was a village ahead and they could rest at. He always had a way to get them a room, with the same excuse of there being a dark cloud going to arrive over the person's house and then he'd put a 'blessing' on their house. Inuyasha had objected to this, but as long as everyone was happy, everything was happy. "Are we there yet?" asked Kagome. "My feet are killin' me!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should rest here." Suggested Shippo. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at them.  
  
"You shouldn't even be complaining, Shippo. You're getting a free ride back there on Kagome's shoulder." He informed. Shippo scowled a bit. Inuyasha shook his head and looked ahead. There was no real sign of a village anywhere. He turned to Miroku with a frown. "I thought you said there would be a village near here. The sun is setting."  
  
"There should be one another mile from here. Just keep walking." Ordered Miroku. Inuyasha looked at the monk, a bit unconvinced, but he kept walking. It took about an hour, but they finally made it and Miroku did his thing. The old couple allowed them to all share a spare room, but there was one problem.  
  
"There are only three bedding and covers." Said the old woman. I'm sure you can figure out how you will do this." She said and bowed, thanking them for their services, them doing the same toward her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha a bit nervously. Of course Miroku and Sango had never told them about the night when Inuyasha had come after her.  
  
"Well I'll share with which ever lady wants to share with me!" piped Miroku brightly. Sango rolled her eyes at the monk and shook her head.  
  
"I've got his all under control. Inuyasha, will you be sleeping in any bed?" she asked. The half demon shook his head. "Ok, so that leaves you out. Shippo can share a bed with Miroku and Inu can choose between Kagome and me. He can sleep with either. Inuyasha. if you choose to sleep in a bed you should tell us. It tends to get a bit cold around here in the summer during night." She informed. The half demon nodded and sat in a corner near the door, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. As everyone slept, Inuyasha felt someone come up at his side. He opened an eye and saw it was Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked and she just shrugged, pulling the covers tighter around her.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you weren't cold." She answered quietly. Inuyasha looked at her curiously. She obviously didn't notice he rarely ever got sick or cold.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered and turned his attention to Inu, who was sharing covers with Sango. "We've got to get that kid home. He's getting too attached to us." He said. He noticed a smirk form on Kagome's face.  
  
"He's getting attached to us, or you're getting attached to him?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her with a look that made her laugh and shake her head. "That's what I thought. You never would carry Shippo around on your back while he was sleep. Or tell him you liked him or any of the things you've told Inu. You've taken a liking to t he kid haven't you?" She informed. Inuyasha frowned a bit and looked away.  
  
"I just know what it's like to be completely different from everyone else is, alright." He muttered. Kagome shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder, causing the half demon to blush.  
  
"You'd probably make a great father one day." She informed tiredly, before falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stretched and put her arms behind her head, grinning to herself. "I slept great last night. We really owe that old couple, wouldn't you say?" she asked. Sango nodded in agreement, adjusting her boomerang on her back. Miroku grinned.  
  
"You'll also owe me, seeing as it was I who managed to find such a fitting place for us to rest." He informed with a proud grin. Sango and Kagome exchanged looks and laughed.  
  
"You're really full of it, monk." Said Inuyasha, shaking his head. " I wouldn't have been surprised if that old couple was attacked last night with the so called blessings you did on their house."  
  
"Those are real my friend. They've helped us out in many ways, if I must remind you." He then grinned. "LOOK AT THAT!" announced, pointing at the sky. Everyone looked up and Sango let out a squeak.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!!!" she screamed and began running after him, her boomerang ready to strike. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Things aren't too different I guess." She said. Inu and Shippo ran ahead as well. Inuyasha stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Something wrong?"  
  
"We've got a visitor." He answered and put his hand to his side ready to strike, but Kagome sopped him.  
  
"That's Kouga." She informed, stepping back a few steps. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion and then looked to see if she was correct, which she was. Kouga ran up to them and smirked.  
  
"Thought you could escape me, huh Inuyasha?" he asked cockily. Inuyasha frowned at him and turned away, crossing his arms.  
  
"If so, I would have expected you to not follow us." He answered. He then narrowed his eyes at the wolf demon, which was now holding Kagome's hands, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"I've missed you so! Thinking my future mate." he suddenly stopped. Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him in complete confusion and Kouga let go of Kagome's hands, looking at her sadly. "You've already got a mate." He said. Kagome blinked in confusion and looked over his shoulder toward Inuyasha, who looked just as confused.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. Kouga turned toward the half demon with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Some other demon has claimed my mate as their own!" he bellowed angrily. Kagome shoved past Kouga and stomped up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Care to explain how he would know THAT!" she hissed. Inuyasha stood his grounds.  
  
"Your scent of course. You have a mate now. namely me." He informed casually, then he raised an eyebrow at her. "And if my memory serves me right, we've been mates since child hood." He informed. Kagome stared at him and soon her face softened.  
  
"I'm your mate, Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. "You admit to that?" the half demon looked at her curiously.  
  
"What's the big deal with that? I chose you as my mate.." Kagome looked up at him with shinning eyes.  
  
"That's the same as admitting you love me." She informed and Inuyasha turned away, his face reddening.  
  
"Mates are suppose to be in love." He answered. Kagome grinned at him, she would have kissed him, but she remembered Kouga was standing there watching them. When she turned around, he looked ready to fight. He had has hands clenched into fist as he glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Guys! What's taking so long?" asked Sango, returning with her boomerang over her shoulder and Miroku at her side with a lump on his head. The lump looked as if he had grown an extra head.  
  
"Oh, is Kouga. How convenient." Said Miroku brightly, still rubbing his head. Kagome cleared her throat to clear the tension. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Kouga interrupted.  
  
"You have corrupted her poor mind!" he yelled at Inuyasha, and I can' let you go free because of that half-breed! She's my mate." Suddenly Miroku placed his staff between the two demons, glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"Yes, yes, very charming Kouga. But we have other things to worry about. I'm sure Kagome will come to and notice she belongs to you one day." He said and turned to his other companions. "Let's go. We've got a long ways to go. Kagome, you said there may be a jewel shard near here?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"Then lets get going!" piped Inu, grabbing hold of Kagome's hand and pulling her along. She smiled at the boy and looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha and Kouga, who were still glaring a each other. Inuyasha had said something that made Kouga smirk and shrug, saying something back before going on his way.  
  
"What did you say to him?" she asked Inuyasha curiously.  
  
"Let's just say I'm in the middle of a challenge with him over you." He answered and Kagome's eyes widened. She thought when you became someone's mate it stayed that way. Inuyasha then shook his head and looked at Kagome. "Either way, you're sill my mate since I managed to claim you first." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's very romantic, Inuyasha." She said sarcastically. He just smirked and looked ahead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night they stopped at a pub for a rest. It wasn't too far from he village where Kaede lived, which made Kagome had questioned why they had to stoop at such a rough place, but Inuyasha said that even drunk, not many men were stupid enough to attack a group that had a demon in company with them. "Fancy meeting you here. With my mate." Said Kouga, stepping in as well. Inu sat silent sipping his drinking next to Shippo as Inuyasha and Kouga shot glares at one another and the others talked. "So, how do you think we'll find this Miyamoto guy? I mean, is he after anything particular?" asked Miroku thoughtfully, sipping his sake.  
  
"He's after the jewel shards." Answered Inu. "He killed my parents for it." the boy then railed off. Inuyasha scowled. "he wants the shards to become more powerful than some guy named Naraku.." Kagome and the others jumped when Inuyasha suddenly jumped up, slamming his hands on the table. When he did his, he got the attention of a lot of people in the pub.  
  
"Relax Inuyasha. You're making people stare." Said Sango casually. "We don't need anyone thinking we're here to cause trouble."  
  
"Well what do you expect from someone who is part dog?" asked Kouga knowingly. Of course Inuyasha wasn't going to let ha slide and they both began to argue. Miroku got up and tried to separate the two of them, but was failing miserably. Inu and Shippo had blank stares on their faces as the two grown men shot insults at one another. Sango and Kagome noticed this and exchanged looks before beginning to laugh. Suddenly, over all the noise, Kagome heard a voice and with out thinking or noticing, she go up and walked out toward the forest where a hooded figure stood.  
  
"I knew you'd come. My powers are obviously getting stronger as I get closer to get the jewel from that brat." came a man's voice from under the hood. He went to Kagome and held his hand out, having her outfit to change to a priestess outfit and her eyes glazed over to a blank emotionless expression. "I want you to kill the boy, the half breed, the monk, the girl and anyone else who gets in the way of you doing it. They are in the way of me reaching my true power and getting what I want and they must be taken care of. Being the priestess you are in the future, Kagome, I'm sure you can handle such a task.." He asked.  
  
"As you wish, Lord Miyamoto.." 


	14. chapter 14

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 18h one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong. The group has reunited and is back on their mission and Miyamoto is finally taking action, possessing Kagome to attack and kill the others.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 14  
  
Inuyasha was thinking about a way to slice off Kouga's head without him even noticing so the wolf demon wouldn't get a chance o dodge it when Inu's shout interrupted his thoughts. "WHERE'S Kagome!" he yelled. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the little boy. Both Kouga and Inuyasha looked and noticed she was gone before rounding on each other once again.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" they yelled in unison. Miroku shook his head and let out a sigh.  
  
"Listen, we have to find her. Kouga, you'll stay here with the young ones while we go and." he stopped when he noticed that no one was listening to him and Inuyasha had took the liberty to knock the wolf demon out since he was the only one thick enough to turn his attention to the monk.  
  
"Now lets go." Ordered Inuyasha and they all ran out to find Kagome. Once they reached the woods, Inuyasha instantly picked up on Kagome's scent and led them deep into the forest where they spotted someone. "Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha, wait." Ordered Miroku, stopping the half demon from taking any more steps forward.  
  
"Kagome!" cheered Shippo as she came into view, her clothes completely different. Shippo was about to run up to her when she pulled out a bow and arrow, pointing it in their direction, her expression not changing. Shippo then retreated behind Miroku. "Something's wrong with her!"  
  
"All trouble makers must be killed." She said and let the arrow fly toward Miroku, who quickly dodged it. They didn't get enough time to recover before she pulled out another arrow and let it go.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing!" yelled Inuyasha. He was going to run up to her when she pulled out another arrow and pointed it at his heart. They both stared at each other expectantly.  
  
"Stand back demon and take your death." she said. Inuyasha stared at her in shock as she lifted the arrow towards his chest.  
  
"Kagome, don't!" yelled Sango, catching the girl's eye and scaring her into letting the arrow go. Inuyasha managed to dodge it and ran at her. He obviously misjudged her reaction time and she grabbed an arrow, shooting his in the shoulder. He pressure from the shot made his stumble back. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and glared at her.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"You promised not to call me that if I remained your mate forever, Inuyasha. Or did you forget?" He stared at her in shock and noticed a single tear in her eyes as she pulled out another arrow and focused on him. Inuyasha looked at her and stood up, walking up to her slowly.  
  
"You remember that, huh? Then maybe you explain why you're attacking me, Kagome?" he asked. I'm sure you remember back to when we were kids. All t hose times we spent together. My mom even trusted you. I said I loved you." She stared at him and then shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"SHUT UP! I hate you half-breed! You're only in the way." She yelled and shot the arrow at him. Inuyasha jumped in the air and dodged it before trying to attack her. It was a shock to him that she managed to dodge all of his attacks.  
  
"Gotcha!" announced Miroku, grabbing her from behind. Kagome then raised her hand and sharp claws formed her nails and she thrusted them into his stomach and making the monk stumble back, blood seeping from the wound.  
  
"Miroku!" panicked Sango and ran over, letting him fall back into her arms. Kagome turned her attention back on Inuyasha and she began attacking him, trying to slice him with the claws. He managed to dodge most but had a few wounds on his face that was bleeding freshly.  
  
"CUT IT OUT!" he yelled.  
  
"Gladly." Said Kagome and caught him completely off guard, pinning him to a tree with arrows, though none had touched his skin. He pulled them all out and fell to the ground, standing up weakly. He couldn't fight her back because he knew there was something wrong with him. He suddenly fell to the ground and leaned against the tree. He had lost too much blood and energy fighting her. She pulled out an arrow and pointed it at his heart. Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for it to come. The same thing from with Kikyo was about to happen again. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes and looked up at Inu who was standing in front of him with his arms stretched out and facing Kagome.  
  
"Stop it Kagome! You can't kill him!" he yelled. Everyone was now looking at him. The boy's face went from stern look to a sad one. "You can't kill him, mom." Miroku was heard chuckling.  
  
"Who would have thought. Kagome's his mom." He said weakly. Inu stood defiantly in front of Inuyasha looking up at her as the arrow continued to point directly at his heart.  
  
"You can't kill dad!" he announced with tears running down his cheeks. "We're suppose to live together in the Feudal age... don't you remember?" he asked and reached into his shirt, pulling out a necklace with a jewel at the end. "I shouldn't have taken this stupid thing. Then you guys wouldn't have been killed." He looked up at her.  
  
"Inu, get out of there!" yelled Sango, but he ignored her. Kagome suddenly dropped the weapons and looked at the boy with tears in her eyes. The claws had vanished but once the jewel began glowing, so did she."  
  
"Inu." she began her voice sounding a bit more matured and the tears on her face shinning, though they were still glazed over. Inuyasha looked at her and suddenly Inu ran up to Kagome and hugged her tightly, burying his face into her chest. "I told you not to touch that jewel, didn't I?" she asked quietly and the boy nodded.  
  
"I just wanted to see how it worked. then I was gonna put it right back." he informed quietly. Inuyasha looked at them and stood up weakly, walking over to them.  
  
"So, who are you- really?" he asked. Inu pulled slightly away from Kagome.  
  
"I'm your son." He answered. Everyone sat silently staring at him and suddenly the jewel stopped glowing and so did Kagome. She looked around at them weakly and then fainted. Inuyasha grabbed her just in time. Inu stepped back from hem.  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha looked at the boy who was slowly inching away. "I shouldn't have told you." He was about to run off when people from Kaede's village came, the old woman close behind.  
  
"What's happened here?" she asked and quickly sent some men to help Sango with Miroku. She went up and began examining Inu's face to see if the boy was ok. "Back o he village. We must treat their wounds!" she called. She pulled Inu up on the horse with her and the boy stayed quiet the entire journey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"ARGH!" yelled Miroku in complete pain as Sango cleaned his wounds on his face. His stomach and chest was all bandaged now and Inuyasha was sitting silently in a corner of he room watching as Kagome sleep. Sango smiled brightly at the monk and waved a finger at him knowingly.  
  
"That's what happens when you try and play hero." She said brightly. Miroku smirked weakly and looked over at where Kagome lay.  
  
"How was I suppose to know she'd suddenly sprout claws?" he asked, then he ran his fingers lightly over the bandaged where he had been stabbed. "And who was it that messed with her mind like that?" he turned his head when Kagome let out a groan and slowly began sitting up.  
  
"You guys. are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Tears welled up in her eyes and Inuyasha quickly looked away from her direction. "I can't believe I tried to kill you."  
  
"You mean you remember all that?" asked Sango and Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha was watching her silently out the corner of his eyes. She suddenly looked at him.  
  
"Inuyasha." she began but he cut her off.  
  
"I know it wasn't you who was trying to kill me, so don't think I'm mad at you. I'm just trying to find out that kid's story." He said and a confused expression crossed Kagome's face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't remember none of the things he said?" asked Inuyasha. "He said he was our son, Kagome." Her eyes widened and suddenly Inu entered the hut with Kaede. Everyone was looking in his direction and Inuyasha stood up, facing the child. He was about to say something, when Kaede cut him off.  
  
"He is tired. Let him sleep. " She ordered. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the old woman, but Inu spoke up.  
  
"I'll tell you the whole story if you want to hear it." He said and they all nodded taking spots around the cabin, ready to hear his story, so the boy nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~INU'S STORY~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a late night with the stars shinning above the village in which a small family lived, unlike any of the other families in the village. A young child about the age of five sat silently watching as his mother pulled out an arrow and focused on an area in a tree. When she let the arrow go, a demon fell out and disintegrated on the spot. "COOL!" The woman turned around and looked at the boy watching her.  
  
"Inu, aren't you suppose to be getting ready for bed?" she asked. The boy grinned innocently up a her as she laid her weapons down.  
  
"Daddy said I could stay up just a little longer." He piped. She smirked and grabbed the boy into her arms, tickling him.  
  
"And since when do you listen to what your father says, eh?" she asked and he grinned as she rubbed the tip of his nose with hers. "You know you're suppose to be meeting Kaede for your lessons tomorrow." She said gently and the boy nodded. He reached and touched the jewel around his mother's neck.  
  
"Why do you have to keep this?" he asked curiously. She sat down in the hammock on the porch and began rocking back and forth.  
  
"So no evil person takes it. We're suppose to purify it and then it will disappear forever."  
  
"And we can live without worrying about demons trying to steal it." Inu finished.  
  
"Exactly." Said Kagome. He boy was leaning in her lap with his head on her shoulder and playing with her hair, beginning to get tired.  
  
"How do you purify it?" asked Inu.  
  
"Someone has to use it for something good. Like if a demon wanted to become human and all." Answered Kagome brightly. Suddenly the house door slid open.  
  
"What are you two doing?" A young man stood in the doorway with silver hair and a pair of dog-ears at the top of his head. His golden eyes were twinkling as he looked down at his wife and son with a smile.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, your son has reason to believe he doesn't have to go to bed because you said he could." She said. Inuyasha looked at her innocently, then grinned.  
  
"What does he need to go to bed early for? Its not like he has to go to that school place like you had to." He informed knowingly.  
  
"And what did you say to make our son believe he didn't have to go to Kaede's for lessons tomorrow?" asked Kagome, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"He said that the old broad couldn't each me a damn thing if she didn't know anything herself." Answered Inu brightly. He quickly went quiet from the look his mother gave him.  
  
"And why would you say this?"  
  
"Because it's true." Answered Inuyasha. "you should let him stay home and get some real training. He is part demon after all." Kagome gave her husband a look.  
  
"We have enough problems trying to guard this jewel without training our son to use his part demon ways." She informed and got out the hammock, following Inuyasha into he house and continuing to talk, no noticing their son was in his own world. Inu then got up. He had figured out a way for his family to live normal lives and not have to worry about the jewel anymore.  
  
When everyone had gone to bed, Inu had snuck out his room and went to where the jewel was always keep while his parents were sleep. He picked the jewel up and examined it. "What's so special about this?" he muttered and I suddenly began glowing. Inu panicked and was about to drop it when he heard a pounding noise. He stuck his head out the room door and looked to see some demons and a all hooded figure searching through the house.  
  
"M'lord, Miyamoto. We can't find the jewel." Said one man. "Where could I be? The girl could sleep with it around his neck." He suggested.  
  
"Go check, and kill hem if you must." Inu quickly put the jewel around his neck and tucked it into his shirt and hid quietly before he heard a scream. He quickly got up and ran into his parent's room.  
  
"MAMA!" yelled the boy he had ran into the room just as one of the demons sliced into her with his claws and another had managed to get Inuyasha's sword to stab into his gut instead of the enemy himself. Inu closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, no, no.." he chanted and turned away, running out the room just as he heard one man yell. He ran up into a tree in the woods and hugged his knees to his chest. As the demons bellow searched for him, he pulled the jewel out of his shirt and squeezed it in his fist and closed his eyes, whispering something that made it glow bright. He opened his hand and just as a tear hit it, he felt a tug and when he had woken up, he was still in a tree, the sun was out, but he was in a different place.  
  
"Kagome!" he looked out of the tree and saw his mother- but younger, standing in a boat heading for a waterfall. He jumped out the tree and ran up, using the branches to help him get to the boat and pulled her out of the boat.  
  
"Inuyasha." the boy landed on the ground and stared at her. He had obviously managed to go back in time some how.  
  
"Nope.." *~*~*~*~END OF STORY~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone sat silently as the boy finished his story. He looked up at them silently, waiting for someone to say something. Inuyasha looked at the boy. He noticed then that the boy had Kagome's eyes and a few of his facial features. Suddenly, Kagome got up and pulled Inu into her lap, lying his head on her shoulder and allowing him to cry as she stroked his hair. "It's alright, love." She whispered.  
  
"That's right kid, we're gonna avenge your parents deaths." Said Inuyasha. Inu nodded his head silently. "So, you're here because if you kill this guy, it will prevent the death of. us?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"That's what I was told." Answered Inu quietly. "You're not mad are you?"  
  
"Are you suppose to even be telling us this?" asked Sango.  
  
"It wouldn't really matter because once I leave the memory of me will be replaced with a different one and so will everything I'm telling you." The boy answered.  
  
"So, maybe you can tell a few more things about the future maybe." began Shippo.  
  
"No." answered Miroku. Everyone looked at him. "C'mon guys. We need to get to bed. We've got a prey long day tomorrow." He suggested and they all nodded. As they all fell asleep that night, Inuyasha watched Kagome and Inu. She had the boy still in her lap and he was playing with her hair as she hummed a song to him. He sighed and closed his eyes. 


	15. chapter 15

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 18h one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong. So, the facts about Inu is out and now the gang is even more determined to have their futures. Unfortunately, Miyamoto may no give up. In this chapter, we'll find out a few things about Inu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 15  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up the sound of a yelp and a slapping noise. She opened her eyes a little and saw Inuyasha sleeping at her side, his head leaning on her shoulder and Inu sleeping in her lap. She turned her attention toward a fuming Sango and Miroku, who was sitting in a corner of the room rubbing his cheek. He grinned innocently at Sango. "Was that really necessary?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Touch me again and we'll see what's necessary or not." She informed. Sango nodded over toward Kagome. "And be quiet before you wake them." She ordered. Kagome closed her eyes. "They look pretty peacefully don't they?" Miroku let out a chuckle.  
  
"They are family." Said Miroku. There was a silence and Kagome opened her eyes. "You think there's a chance for us?" he asked. Sango's face went pink.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Kagome's head snapped up and Inuyasha was watching Miroku and Sango with a tired expression. Miroku and Sango both looked at Inuyasha and Sango quickly got up, her face going red.  
  
"Listen up, Inuyasha! There is NOTHING going on here between Miroku and."  
  
"Calm down." ordered Inuyasha, narrowing his eyes at her. "I know exactly what you're going to say and its too early to listen to your ranting." He muttered. He stretched a bit and looked out a window. "Let's get started, alright." He ordered. "We've go a mission." He informed. Kagome watched him walk out and let out a sigh. Miroku and Shippo followed Inuyasha.  
  
Stupid Houshi." Muttered Sango, closing the room door so that she and Kagome could change. Kagome laid Inu down and covered him up.  
  
"Really Sango, you shouldn't get mad at him. You should already know that's his way to say he likes you." Said Kagome. Sango looked at her quickly as Kagome pulled out a shirt and skirt from her bag.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked quietly and Kagome grinned, nodding her head eagerly.  
  
"Miroku is a bit of a. lecher, but he DOES like you." Kagome informed. Sango turned away and began muttering something to herself as she pulled on a fresh kimono. Kagome smiled a bit as she pulled her shirt on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they sat around a table eating breakfast, Miroku took the chance to ask Inu a question. "So Inu, I take it you've met Kikyo once before." He said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the monk and noticed everyone seemed pretty curious on why Miroku had brought something like that up. Inu looked up from his food and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. she didn't like me too much." Answered he boy with a sort of scowl. Kaede frowned a bit. "Kikyo has never had anything against children. Why wouldn't she have liked you?" she asked. Inu looked up at the old woman.  
  
"She obviously had something against me since she tried to kill me with an arrow when I was three years old. It was lucky my mom grabbed me just in time." The boy informed.  
  
"Did she know you were Inuyasha and Kagome's son?" asked Sango curiously. Inuyasha could feel his face getting hot when Sango had said this and so did Kagome's. Inu shook his head.  
  
"No, but I think she thought I was my dad cuz I was in my other form. My mom had told me not to go wandering in the forest, but I did anyway and that crazy bit-" he stopped and smiled sheepishly at Kagome. "Well she tried to kill me." He finished.  
  
"Well that figures. Kikyo is still a bit on the insane side." Said Miroku, sipping his ea. Kaede shook her head, she obviously still couldn't believe her sister would try and kill a child.  
  
"My mom and my aunt- Well Sango anyway, say that Kikyo is just a crazy bitch who suffering from never ending PMS." Informed Inu innocently. They all began choking and Inuyasha noticed both Sango and Kagome were red. "I dunno what PMS is, but it must have to do with having bad attitudes." Said Inu thoughtfully. Miroku grinned.  
  
"It's a female thing, Kid. Now why don't you tell me what your family is like." Said the monk brightly. "You know, since when you leave we won't remember a thing." Inu nodded.  
  
"Well my mom had me when she was young so she's still pretty young. She and my dad guard the village cuz granny Kaede is too old. Shippo lives with Kaede and helps her out a lot, but comes to our house and plays with me a lot. Sango lives in the village and so does Miroku and." Inu grinned. "Kouga marries some wolf demon girl." He piped. Kouga had left earlier that morning, which was one reason there was no morning argument between him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"So, are you an only child?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her in shock and she grinned up at him innocently, her cheeks slightly red.  
  
"Yeah, but probably cuz I'm so young." Answered Inu. "I dunno if my mom and dad are gonna have another kid." He answered. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha took his turn.  
  
"So, we all live in the village together, just like that?" he asked. "Why couldn't anyone have protected us like we did them?" he asked.  
  
"We don' live IN the village. We live outside it. Demons would have to pass us before getting here. We live at the edge of the forest." He answered. "Probably cuz you like to sit up and trees. We have a small house and it's near a lake and there's a HUGE tree that you always sit in. Sometime you'll bring me up and I'll sleep in your lap while mom does laundry or goes to the village. We basically live a nice life.. Not counting that we have to guard the Shikon Jewel."  
  
'Inuyasha never uses it?" asked Kaede suddenly. Inu looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"No, I dunno why, bit I guess its because he can protect us better in his original form than if he were to be human." Answered Inu thoughtfully. Inuyasha crossed his arms and began to think about things. Basically, he and Kagome DO get together, somehow, and they do get all the jewel shards and finish the jewel. but he never used it? All of his hard wok and fighting and he decides to stay a half breed and keep this human girl as his mate, have a pup and even guard a village full of humans. From what Inu has said, it makes it sound as if he's gone soft.  
  
"So, what's the deal with Sesshomaru?" asked Shippo curiously. "He still have a thing against Inuyasha?" he asked, him eyes shinning.  
  
"Yeah! He's really strange too. He keeps trying to still the Tetusuaiga from my dad and he even kidnapped me once!" piped Inu. Inuyasha looked at the boy in complete shook. "My dad beat him real good though! I guess Uncle Sesshomaru though my dad was weakened by the family life." Miroku then grinned.  
  
"Man I can't wait 'til your birth. Life seems to get a little more exciting with the son of Kagome and Inuyasha in the picture."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha walked ahead of the group silently. They had been walking for an hour now and he hadn't said a thing. Kagome was personally beginning to worry about him. "He's probably still trying to get over the shock of every thing Inu has told us." Said Miroku. Kagome looked at him curiously.  
  
"You think he's upset about it? You know, the things that Inu said about Kikyo and all?" he asked. Miroku smiled a bit.  
  
"He would have snapped at the kid in the beginning if he was upset, you know how open Inuyasha is with his anger." The monk reminded. Kagome nodded.  
  
"We should try to get to a good place and set up camp before nightfall you know." Said Sango, trying to break the tension. "What do you say, Inuyasha!" she called.  
  
"Feh." He responded and continued o walk ahead of them. When he came to a sudden halt, everyone else did as well. "Did you hear that?" he asked.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Kagome nervously. Miroku came up to the half demon's side. Kagome knew that it was a good thing that Inuyasha could hear so well, but she hated when he heard things she couldn't even hear or see!  
  
"It's a girl!" informed Inuyasha and pulled Tetusuaiga out just as a girl came stumbling out of the forest, soon followed by a demon. She screamed and ran into Miroku's arms, burying her face into his chest as Inuyasha took care of he demon chasing her. When he had finished, the girl looked at them all gratefully before fainting into Miroku's arms. 


	16. chapter 16

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 20h one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong. So, the facts about Inu is out and now the gang is even more determined to have their futures. Unfortunately, Miyamoto may no give up, and who could this strange girl they just found be?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 16  
  
Inuyasha and Inu sat up in a tree later that night, watching the group siting around a fire. The girl was still unconscious and Kagome didn't find it wise to just leave the girl where she had fainted, so they were now carrying around another passenger. Inu was sitting at the edge of the tree branch watching them carefully whole Inuyasha leaned against the tree trunk with his arms behind his head. "Who do you think she is?" Inu asked curiously. Inuyasha looked down at the girl lying in Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
"I don't care. As soon as she comes back to consciousness she's on her own. We're having enough problems trying to protect ourselves with having another person tagging along." He answered. Inu nodded in understanding.  
  
"Inu! Inuyasha! Come down here! She's waking up." Called Kagome brightly. They both jumped out the tree and sat down, watching as the girl looked at them blankly. She had bright green eyes and dark hair. She had to be around 17 or 18 years old.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" asked Miroku curiously, leaning closer to the girl and looking her dead in the face. She suddenly went into tears and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and crying.  
  
"You saved me! Thank you so much!" she announced. Inuyasha looked at her wide eyed as she cried in Miroku's arms.  
  
"That's not fair. I'm the one who saved her." Muttered Inuyasha. "Where's my thank you?" he felt something brush against his cheek and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Thank you." She said, having kissed his cheek, before turning her attention back to the girl. "So, what's you?" she asked. The girl looked at her and wiped her face with the sleeve to her kimono.  
  
"My name is Ame." She answered quietly. Miroku of course took this chance, just like any other. He took her hands into his and moved closer to her.  
  
"Ame, such a gorgeous name. that means rain, doesn't it?" he asked. She nodded, blushing slightly. "Right,,, well you see, I don't have very much time left. See, there's this void in my hand and in no time I could suck me in. so I need someone to continue my family... Will you bear my child?"  
  
"Give it up Houshi." Sango began, but was cut off by he girl's response.  
  
"Alright. When do you want me to do this?" she asked, catching everyone off guard, including Miroku.  
  
"Are you serious?" he and Sango asked at the same time. Ame nodded.  
  
"You saved my life and my mother always told me that the man I'm destined to marry will save me from great peril!" she said with shinning eyes.  
  
"Yeah well. we just met."  
  
"That's never stopped you before, Miroku." Informed Inuyasha with a serious tone. Inu and Shippo were both sitting silently listening to them.  
  
"You know. maybe you should wait a while, Ame. For another guy or something. I mean, you just met us. You don't even know our names." Said Kagome.  
  
"You're just jealous because you want him to yourself." Said Ame, attaching instantly to Miroku's arm.  
  
"WHAT!" Kagome snapped and glared at the girl. "Thanks, but no thanks. Miroku is like a brother to me. I have someone anyway." Kagome stuck out her tongue and hugged onto Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"You chose a demon over a human? You're strange." Said Ame and Inuyasha growled at her, then noticed Sango had been quiet for a long time.  
  
"Hey, Sango! Do you have anything to say about this?" he asked. Sango looked over her shoulder at the group and Inuyasha noticed that she had a sad smile.  
  
"Hey, he's finally gotten what he wants." She said and shrugged. "I'm going for a walk." She said.  
  
"Sango!" called Miroku but she was already walking off.  
  
"I'll come with you!" called Inu and ran off with Sango.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango looked around before falling to her knees on the forest ground and crying. She wasn't going to cry in front of hem because it would make her seem weak and she didn't like for them to worry about her too much about simple things like this. "Sango-chan." She looked up quickly and saw it was Inu. She didn't hear him when he called out that he wanted to come with her. "Are you ok?" He asked, leaning over and looking her in the face. Sango couldn't help but notice the boy had Inuyasha's face in a way, with the whole stubborn look and all, but he had Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine." She answered, wiping her face with the palm of her hands. "You shouldn't have followed me out here alone." she said. Inu grinned innocently.  
  
"I'm part demon! I can take perfectly good care of myself. Plus I had to make sure my obasan was ok." He informed brightly. Sango smiled at the boy and he sat next to her.  
  
"You're a mix between your mother and father." Sango informed as Inu grabbed at a firefly that flew near him. He looked at her curiously.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked. "Some one told me that before." Sango smiled and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them.  
  
"Never mind that. Where are the others and do they know you're with me?" she asked. Inu shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, they were still trying to talk some sense into that girl. I don't think Houshi-san though she'd say yes and want to marry him." Inu informed.  
  
"Is that what you believe?" asked Sango and Inu nodded, rocking in his spot.  
  
"You two really love you. I saw you when I was sitting up in that tree the night Inuyasha went after Kagome. You probably would have kissed if Kouga hadn't interrupted." Inu piped. Sango blushed and looked at the boy in shock. Inu grinned at her.  
  
"You're a clever one, aren't you?" she asked and grabbed him into a playful headlock and messed his hair. Inu laughed and grinned even more.  
  
"Miroku loves you, Sango. He just needs you to show it. and not try to kill him EVERY time he touches your butt." Sango laughed and kissed Inu's cheek.  
  
"You must get that from your mother's side." Inu shook his head.  
  
"NOPE! I learned from watchin' my tousan." Inu piped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku let out a sigh and sat at the base of the tree Inuyasha was sitting in. He and Inuyasha had left the site one Sango had returned with Inu. "That wasn't expected." He muttered. Inuyasha let out his usually 'feh' and put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"You did that to yourself, Houshi. Maybe you should start sticking to one girl and stop asking every girl to bear your child."  
  
"And this comes from a guy who couldn't choose between the girl who taught him to love and trust and the girl who is STILL trying to kill him." Said Miroku. He knew Inuyasha was now scowling so he continued. "And besides, what if the girl I want doesn't want me?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe if you were a bit more serious and stopped playing stupid." Inuyasha trailed off. "You're the smart one, you tell me what you should do, monk." Miroku sighed and looked up at the sky. He wanted Sango to want him. so maybe Inuyasha was actually RIGHT about something?! Maybe he should be more serious with her. After all, that one night he and Sango did almost kiss.  
  
"You're right, Inuyasha!" he piped.  
  
"I am?" asked Inuyasha in shock.  
  
"Yeah. We'll have to get rid of this Ame girl and I'll announce my true feelings to Sango!" Miroku informed proudly. He looked at Inuyasha for support, but the half demon was staring at him blankly before leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes.  
  
"What ever you say." 


	17. chapter 17

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 20h one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong., and I hope some of my spelling is right. So now this girl name Ame is joining he group and wants to marry Miroku, who just wants now to get her home and confess his love to Sango. but who knows how easily this girl will give up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 17  
  
The was Kagome's favorite part about summer days, the nice hot days where they could all relax in the sun and not have to worry about work or any other burdens. unless you counted Ame as a burden. Kagome had bought all of them swimsuits as a summer gift and now she, Shippo and Sango were relaxing in the water. It was lucky she has got Shippo two, one being a bit big, because Inu was with them. Inu and Inuyasha were sitting at the side of the lake eating some watermelon they had got from a village they had passed through, Miroku joining them. "So, where do you think Ame went?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Who cares?" muttered Sango, placing her arms behind her head and looking a bit annoyed by hearing the girl's name being mentioned.  
  
"Maybe she went on home. That village could have been her home." Said Shippo.  
  
"Well no one seemed to know her from how they reacted to the sight of us." Said Inuyasha pointedly.  
  
"Hey, maybe we're lucky." Miroku began but was cut off by the sound of a girl's cheerful call.  
  
"I'm back!" called Ame and ran up to them with a basket of fruits. "A good wife knows how to satisfy her husband." She told an embarrassed Miroku.  
  
"Oh please." Said Sango, rolling her eyes. Kagome snorted and threw her hand over her mouth quickly. Ame glared in their direction.  
  
"Well maybe you two could take a few lessons from me." She said, nodding at Inuyasha and Miroku who were enjoying the fruit. "They both may just run away with me at this rate." She informed. Inuyasha looked up at her with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Not likely, kid. I rarely like very many humans so you're lucky you're still along with us." He informed.  
  
"That's right. And rarely Miroku ever stays with one girl. Shouldn't be too long before he asks another girl to bare his child." Said Sango as Miroku came to get in the water. He grinned and leaned forward, whispering something into her ear that made her go red and quickly move.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Kagome curiously. Sango just shook her head and leaned against the wall of the lake, taking a deep breath.  
  
"It's nothing." She said. "He's just being an ass." She answered, but Kagome couldn't help but notice the shy smile on Sango's face before she walked away from Miroku. Obviously Ame didn't either and was glaring jealously between Miroku and Sango. Suddenly, being the little tension breaker he had become lately, Inu came and did a cannon ball into the lake, soon followed by Shippo, splashing water all over Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"HEY! I'm trying to eat here!" called Inuyasha angrily, the water dripping off every inch of his body as he glared at the kitsune and quarter demon whom were grinning innocently. Sango and Kagome exchanged looks and began laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was certainly refreshing." Said Miroku brightly. Inuyasha was muttering as he pulled on his kimono, his hair still a little wet, which he didn't like. Kagome smiled and made him sit down, pulling her portable hair dryer out, which was a gift from her mother, made for moments like this. She had said it was good thing that when Inuyasha got he didn't smell like a wet dog, but all in the same, no one likes walking around with damp hair. She sat down and began drying his hair.  
  
"Hey, that's really clever." Said Sango, sitting next to Kagome and looking at the contraption in great curiosity. "You're time has something for everything." Kagome laughed.  
  
"My mom bought this specifically for Inuyasha." She informed.  
  
"What for?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"She saw how you loved the way Souta was drying your hair with ours back home." She answered. The half demon sat silently as Kagome ran her fingers through his hair as she dried it. "Alright, all done." Said Kagome brightly. Inuyasha stood up and stretched.  
  
"Great. So where's our next destination?" asked the half demon, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"It has to be far since the shard doesn't seem to be near." Answered Kagome, pulling her bag onto her back.  
  
"Then we should get going." Said Miroku, putting his hand to the side of his neck and cracking it. Ame suddenly let out a gasp and ran up to him.  
  
"You really shouldn't do that. Your name could stiffen up." She informed and shoved him into a sitting position on the ground. "A nice massage can fix that all up!" she piped, and began to massage his neck and shoulders. Miroku had looked at them pleadingly at first, but then had relaxed after a few seconds. Sango rolled her eyes and threw her boomerang onto her shoulder.  
  
"Will we be leaving anytime today?" she asked. Ame narrowed her eyes at her.  
  
"We do realize you feel left out and all, but poor Miroky-poo needs this.." Inuyasha let out a loud snort and Kagome slapped him on he back to make it look as if he was choking, but it didn't help since Inu and Shippo were rolling across the grass laughing.  
  
"I'm sure Miroky-poo will survive just fine." Sango informed, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "He's suffered much worse." She muttered.  
  
"Yeah, she's right, I'll be just fine. This is taking up too much time." Said Miroku hastily moving Ame's hands. She looked up at him sadly.  
  
"But you could get some kind of kink in your neck and fall over in complete pain." she said sadly. Miroku looked down at her guiltily.  
  
"He'll get over it." Said Inuyasha and shoved the monk in the direction in which they were supposed to be walking. Ame let out a sad sigh and began following slowly. Sango and Kagome walked slowly behind.  
  
"She's really full of it, isn't she?" asked Sango and Kagome nodded. She knew from the beginning that Sango didn't like the girl, and neither did Inuyasha, as if that was something different. There really had to be something about her that made even Inu not like her too much. The boy seemed to take to everyone.  
  
"She really likes Miroku though." Said Kagome quietly. Sango scowled at this comment.  
  
"Miroku's attractive, young and knows how to defend himself and others. She only likes him because she managed to find a guy with all those qualities to ask for her hand." She muttered. "If he had the money to back it all up girls would fall over him, but he's just Houshi to them.." Kagome looked at her friend curiously, but decided not to say anything about her friend's comment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku out the corner of his eye as he rubbed his neck absently. It was beginning to get dark now and they weren't really near a village. "You've gotten yourself into a real mess this time, Houshi. How are going to fix it?" he asked. Miroku looked at him in shock and then let out a sigh, nodding his head in understanding.  
  
"Thanks for pointing that, Inuyasha." He said. "But I don't know what I'm going to do." He informed.  
  
"I guess we could set up camp before nightfall and maybe you and Sango can talk before nightfall." Said Inuyasha absently. Miroku looked at him in confusion and then grinned.  
  
"Wow, Kagome is really softening you up. You seem more and more human as the days go by!" piped Miroku. Inuyasha looked at the monk in complete outrage. "I mean that in a good way." He laughed. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the monk before turning to the others.  
  
"We're going to stay here for he night, ladies!" he called.  
  
"YEA!" cheered Shippo and Inu and dropped in the spot they had been standing. Inu leaned against a tree and put his arms behind his head, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes.  
  
"It's been a rough day. I deserve this rest." He said. Kagome shook her head and dropped her bag onto the ground and getting ready to set up.  
  
"Sango, do you mind helping me since Ame is going to work on the food?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure." she agreed, but Miroku came up to them.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping that maybe Sango could come with me and help me get some fire wood." He said with a bright and innocent grin.  
  
"Can't Inuyasha help you?" she asked. Inuyasha then hoped into a tree and crossed his arms, closing his eyes.  
  
"I'm protecting you and brats from any danger." He informed. Sango raised an eyebrow at the half demon as he closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Go on Sango." Piped Kagome, shoving her off. "Well be just fine. Shippo and Inu can help me." She said and waved them off into the forest. When they had left, Kagome came up to the tree Inuyasha was in. "Want to see how things go before it gets too dark out?" she asked. 


	18. chapter 18

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 20h one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong., and I hope some of my spelling is right. So now this girl name Ame is joining the group and wants to marry Miroku, who just wants now to get her home and confess his love to Sango. but who knows how easily this girl will give up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 18  
  
Sango walked silently at Miroku's side as they walked along the side of a lake they had found not too far from the campsite. They hadn't really picked up any firewood, which really didn't matter since their campsite was surrounded by mainly trees. She finally let out a sigh and turned to Miroku. "Houshi, why did you drag me out here?" she asked. He turned to her and grinned innocently.  
  
"Just wanted to spend some time alone with you. Is there a crime against that?" asked the monk. Sango shrugged and looked at the sky, in the direction the sun was setting.  
  
"So, this is how you wanted to spend your last moments as Miroku the lecherous monk, with me?" she asked curiously. "Walking along a lake side and watching the sunset as your future 'wife' sits thinking about names for the eight children she plans on having with you?" she asked.  
  
"I never agreed to any of the things you're assuming, lovely Sango." He informed knowingly. She rolled her eyes and glared up at the monk who looked at her and smiled gently. She smiled back and blushed a bit. She hated that he could do this to her, but she wasn't going to let him know it. As she walked at his side thinking all of this over, she felt something against her butt.  
  
"HOUSHI!" she yelled and shoved him into the lake. Once she realized what she did, she dropped to her knees and looked into the lake. "Miroku, are you ok?!" she asked worriedly. He popped up and began taking deep breaths before looking at her in complete outrage.  
  
"WAS THAT REALLY NECCESARY?!" he asked. "I would have preferred a slap in the face!" he informed as he climbed out the water. When he came out Sango ran up and began examining his face closely.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. He looked at her and then she began to go from a small giggle to all out laughing. He looked at her in shock.  
  
"You barely kill me and then you laugh about it?" he asked. Sango covered her mouth quickly when a snort escaped. She knew her face was probably redder than it had ever been at that moment. Miroku came up to her and pulled her hand away from her mouth.  
  
"You jus snorted. I've never heard you do that before." He said with a playful smile. Sango pulled her hand quickly away after staring up at him for a while.  
  
"It was an accident,,, Don't expect it to happen again." She said. Miroku grinned.  
  
"But I like it." He said, causing her to redden even more. He stepped closer to her and they probably stared at each other for an hour before Sango noticed how close her lips were to his. Though the only thing that made her come to this realization was the outraged scream they heard. They both stepped quickly apart and then looked to see a fuming Ame.  
  
"You bitch! Moving in on my man!" she yelled and out of nowhere, a sword appeared in her hands. "I'll kill you!" she screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had been sitting in a tree the entire time and was watching the entire thing. Inuyasha scowled at the sight of Ame. "What is she doing?" he asked as the girl glared in Sango's direction. "She can't be that serious about Miroku." He said  
  
"That's what it seems like." Said Kagome and turned to Inu who was sitting behind them with Shippo, muttering something about mushy love stuff "Inu, do mommy a favor and go get Sango's boomerang and my bow and arrow." She said. The boy nodded and left with Shippo to get the weapons.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to hold the girl off for now." Said Inuyasha and Kagome climbed onto his back as he jumped out the tree and in between the two women who were glaring each other up and down as if daring the other to attack.  
  
"Alright guys, break it up!" said Kagome brightly, stepping between the two girls. "After all, is just Miroku." She pointed out. Both Sango and Ame looked at Kagome in shock. She let out a nervous laugh. "Well come on, Miroku is more like a brother than a lover, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Really Kagome, if you waned me all to yourself, you could have just said." Said Miroku in a teasing way. Kagome looked a him with an annoyed expression He was choosing the wrong moments o flirt around.  
  
"He's mine and I won't let ANYONE have him!" yelled Ame, having a blast of energy come from her as she yelled this. Everyone stumbled back. Kagome put her arm over her eyes to block the dirt flying toward her. This girl was actually serious about Miroku.  
  
"Sango!" called Inu and threw the boomerang in her direction. She caught it and turned to Ame with a daring smirk. Kagome ran up and grabbed her bow and arrow from Inu.  
  
"Alright rain girl. Lets see you now." She said. Suddenly Ame's head lowered and her hair blocked her face. Sango frowned and looked at Kagome who had been staring in complete shock. Suddenly the girl began to laugh and looked up at them with now red eyes.  
  
"What's going on with her?" asked Shipo as he and Inu sat up in the tree watching them. As if to answer his question, the girl began to transform in front of them. He grew longer and wilder as her body developed into more of a woman's body. Markings began to show on her face and her nails turned to claws.  
  
"She's a demon." Said Inuyasha in shock.  
  
"The demon of jealousy." Inuyasha looked on his shoulder and saw it was Myoga. He would have asked where the flea had been lately, but he needed to know more about the enemy. "When she finds something she wants, she will go for it and if someone else is trying to take it away from them, they will kill the person responsible."  
  
"That's great." Muttered Inuyasha and reached for the Tetusuiga and pulled it out, ready to fight, but it didn't transform He stared at the sword wide eyed. "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha! Your hair!" called Kagome. "Looks like we've lost track of time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango swore under her breath. She could have really used Inuyasha today. She looked at the half demon out the corner of her eye as he fell to his knees and began pulling at his raven hair in complete frustration. Ame laughed. "Either way, the half breed wouldn't have been able to defeat me on his own. Only the one I want dead can kill me."  
  
"Then prepare to die. I may be human, but I'm not one to underestimate." Informed Sango and came at the demon with her boomerang, but she moved easily. "Dammit!" she growled and quickly turned and attacked once again. Ame managed to dodge all the attacks.  
  
"Poor little human. If you really loved him you'd easily be able to catch me." She informed.  
  
"I love him and I WILL kill you!" Sango yelled.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm gonna leave it right here until after Christmas. This story is far from over and there will a second part to it, believe me. Well I hope everyone has a safe Christmas and New Years. And thanks o everyone that gave me helpful facts, I really appreciate it! And hopefully I get my keyboard fixed or a new one cuz the "t" on this one is messed up. my computer is pretty old. 


	19. chapter 19

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 20h one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong., and I hope some of my spelling is right. Well it turns out that Ame is a demon and Sango can only kill her. Unfortunately Inuyasha's gone human and he can't help out too much either.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 19  
  
Miroku stood silently with a shocked expression as Sango fought with Ame. She had actually said that she was in love with him. She had yelled it as clear as day and he was sure all the others had heard since Inuyasha had actually took time out from his cursing tirade to look up in shock. "STAY STILL!" she screamed angrily and threw the boomerang at Ame, who vanished out of the way. Snapping back into reality, Miroku ran up to Shippo who was holding his staff.  
  
"Let me see that for a second." He ordered as Ame came at Sango with her sword. He ran and jumped in the way Ame's attack, blocking the sword with his staff. He then took the chance to attack her back.  
  
"What are you doing Miroku? I don't want to hurt you." said Ame as he attacked her. She then shook her head and hit him with an energy blast, causing him to fly back and hit a tree.  
  
"MIROKU!" called Sango and ran up to him, shaking the monk. He looked up and gripped at his chest.  
  
'I'm fine..." he said quietly. Sango shook her head and kept him from getting up.  
  
"Don't move. You're hurt. she drew blood." She informed. Miroku groaned and looked at his hand. There was blood on it for sure. He looked back at her and quickly grabbed her and threw her out of the way of Ame's claws and ended up with them in his shoulder.  
  
"Miroku!" panicked Sango and Kagome ran up to her side. Kagome shook her head and turned to Sango.  
  
"You go take care of Ame while I fix him up." She ordered and Sango nodded. She grabbed hold of Miroku's staff and turned to Kagome.  
  
"I'll be needing this and your help." She siad and Kagome nodded. Miroku watched as the two girls talked before falling unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango turned to face Ame as Kagome went and told Inuyasha their plan. "What's the matter human? Deciding to give up?" asked Ame, preparing to attack again. Sango shook her head as she watched Inuyasha hop in the treetops with Kagome on his back. Even as a human, he was pretty fast and flexible enough, plus the tree branches were close enough.  
  
"No way am I giving up. You hurt Miroku and it's time you pay." She said and Ame attacked, she used Miroku's staff to block it. "Kagome, now!" she called and the arrow came flying, hitting the demon in the shoulder. The sword went flying as the arm began to vanish.  
  
"Filthy humans!" she yelled and turned in the direction of which the arrow had come. "You shouldn't be able to harm me!" she screamed angrily. Sango then took this chance and attacked with her boomerang, which Inu had just thrown back into her possession.  
  
"You lose!" she cheered and went to slice at her. Ame looked over her shoulder and quickly tried to move, but had her cheek cut. She reached up with a clawed hand and touched the cheek, seeing the blood that was coming from it.  
  
"I'll kill you!" she screamed and ran at Sango, knocking the boomerang out of her hands and causing Sango to tumble to the ground. She quickly grabbed Miroku's staff and blocked Ame's claws. The demon smiled as she looked down at the girl, the staff getting closer to her throat and soon being able to kill her. "I'll win both this fight and Miroku-san. Then with you out of the way there will be nothing stopping us from having our children." She said, an evil smirk on her face. Then she sneered as Sango began gasping for breath and the staff came down on her throat making it harder for her to breathe.  
  
"I somehow don't see myself in this picture." Ame looked over her shoulder and suddenly the sword she had earlier went through her. She quickly pushed herself off Sango and rounded on her attacker.  
  
"How could you do this to me." she asked and fell to the ground, vanishing into a puff of smoke and dust. Sango looked up and saw it was Miroku. He dropped the sword and reached up to touch his shoulder, cringing in pain.  
  
"Miroku. are you ok?" Sango asked, looking up at him from her spot on the ground. He let out a weak laugh and waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"I'm fine.." he said and then fell to the ground.  
  
"Houshi!" Sango got up and ran up to him. Kagome and Inuyasha came running up. "Is he going to be ok"  
  
"Course he is. Let's get back to the campsite." Kagome suggested. Sango nodded and Inuyasha picked up Miroku, tossing his body over his shoulder and began walking ahead of them to the campsite.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat up in the same tree as before watching as Kagome tended to Miroku's wounds. The monk sat silently with his eyes closed. Shippo and Inu were both asleep. Kagome smiled triumphantly. "All done. You'll have to be a bit careful with what you do though. The wound will have to heal up." She said brightly.  
  
"I've got an idea." Said Inuyasha suddenly. Everyone looked in his direction. He turned in the tree and faced them, pointing a finger up in thought. "We should go and find a nice hut. Then we tie up Houshi's arms behind him and throw him in the hut and seal it closed so he can't get out all the way until his wounds heal." He said, then looked at Miroku. "Like he and the hag did to me that time when they KNEW they needed me."  
  
"It was for your own good, Inuyasha and you know it." Siad Miroku with a slight chuckle, then he cringed. "Where's Sango?" he asked, looking around. Inuyasha closed his eyes and nodded out toward the direction where the battle had taken place.  
  
"She wanted to go take a walk. Get some fresh air, whatever that meant. Didn't she realized we were already outside?" he asked. Kagome looked up at him sternly.  
  
"She just had some thinking she wanted to do." She told Miroku gently. 'You wanted to talk to her?" she asked him. Miroku looked at her and then smiled a bit.  
  
"You think it wise?" he asked and Kagome nodded.  
  
"It would be best." She said brightly. He nodded and got up, pulling his top back on.  
  
"I'll be back soon." He said and began walking off.  
  
"Take your time!" called Kagome and turned to Inuyasha with a wide grin. "Isn't it romantic?" she asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked and Kagome shook her head, leaning against the tree, crossing her arms. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and went up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked and without thinking, Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome let out a sigh and parted her lips, kissing him deeper and putting her arms around his neck tightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku pushed a branch out of his way as he came upon Sango sitting silently at the lakeside. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was hugging them, her head down. He was wondering if she was crying or not. He went up and sat next to her. "Lovely Sango, are you crying?" he asked in a bright, but comforting tone. She looked up at him in shock.  
  
"Miroku. are you suppose to be up? You're hurt." He chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. I'm more so worried about how you are." He answered. Sango smiled a bit and lifted the sleeve to her kimono a bit and showed him the gash that was there but bandaged. His eyes widened a slight bit. He gently grabbed her forearm and examined it.  
  
"It's just a scratch." She informed and he shook his head. He ran his finger over the bandage and she cringed.  
  
"Just a scratch, huh?" he asked and she blushed. "You should let Kagome re- bandage it." Sango pulled her arm away from him and pulled her sleeve back down.  
  
"I'm fine." She reassured and looked at the sky. "You left Inuyasha and Kagome alone?" she asked. Miroku looked at her in confusion and then nodded, looking at the sky.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine. Kagome didn't mind that I came." He answered. Sango let out a sigh and started rubbing her eyes. "You tired?" he asked and moved closer to her.  
  
"Just a little." She answered and he put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. He felt her tense up at his side since she obviously expected him to touch and feel on her, but when he didn't, she relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder "Thanks for coming to check on me, Miroku." she said quietly and he nodded.  
  
"That's what I'm here for. After all, I love you just as much as you love me." He whispered but when she didn't answer, he looked to see that she was sleep and hadn't heard his last statement. 


	20. chapter 20

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 20h one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong., and I hope some of my spelling is right. With Ame out of the picture, the group can continue with their mission, though there has to be a reason they stumbled on that girl. it couldn't have been a coincident.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 20  
  
Kagome looked around before waving over to the others. "I found a spring just for us!" she called and secured her towel before climbing in. Sango came over with a towel secured around her body, soon followed by Inuyasha and Miroku who had towels around their waist. "Wow, this is lovely." Said Sango as they looked around. Kagome slipped into the warm water and let out a sigh.  
  
"And it feels good too." She informed with a bright grin. She looked at Inuyasha who was scowling at the moment. "Are you going to come in?" she asked. He looked at her and blushed before quickly looking away. Kagome smiled. She didn't know why he was acting so strange. They had seen each other in much less than a towel before. She blushed at the thought.  
  
"Stop being a spoiled sport, and get in." said Miroku and shoved the half demon into the water. "You need a bath just as much as the rest of us." Sango came over next to Kagome and both girls let out sighs and relaxed in the water.  
  
"After last night, this is pretty great." She said. Miroku nodded and placed a cloth on his face. Inuyasha put most of his body under the water so only his nose and above were sticking up. He was blowing bubble in the water as he sat there.  
  
"What I'd like to know is how that girl managed o stumble upon us of all people." Said Miroku.  
  
"How much you want to bet it was Miyamoto's doing? He's as crazy as Naraku." Said Kagome. Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"I wonder why he wants to kill us so badly? You think he knows anything about Inu's arrival?" Miroku asked Kagome curiously as he leaned lazily back against the spring wall.  
  
"Hey, where are Shippo and Inu?" asked Kagome curiously as she ran her fingers lazily threw her hair.  
  
"Last time I saw them they were up in a tree sleeping." Answered Sango calmly. She then opened an eye when she heard someone coming near her. She opened an eye and scowled at Miroku who was now at her side. He grinned innocently at her. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you relax." Said Kagome, coming over to the half demon's side and placed her hands on his shoulders, beginning to massage hem, He began o relax under her touch, but jumped to the sound of a shriek and a slap. They looked and Miroku was grinning at Sango as he rubbed the red mark on his face. She turned away from him with her arms crossed over her chest and her face reddening.  
  
"I just wanted to give you a little massage." He informed. Sango narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"You hands aren't suppose to go that low, Houshi." She informed. Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha sunk back into the water in the same position as before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a while, Miroku and Inuyasha go out the water and began getting dressed when Inuyasha heard a noise and smelt something familiar. Sango and Kagome were still in the springs, claiming to be too relaxed to move, which could be bad if they had to go into battle.  
  
"You ok?" asked Miroku, looking at the half demon curiously. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Someone is near by. We may need to fight." He answered. Miroku let out a sigh and picked up his staff.  
  
"Indeed." He said and sat at the base of the tree Shippo and Inu were sleeping in. Inuyasha was getting ready for battle when the person he had smelt came into view.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Hissed Inuyasha. The demon narrowed his golden eyes at his younger half brother.  
  
"Strange how I managed to meet you on a day I felt I needed away from filth." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brother.  
  
"You're one to talk about trash." He informed. Suddenly Sango and Kagome came up from behind Miroku.  
  
"What is he doing here?" asked Kagome suddenly. Sesshomaru looked her up and down before turning back to Inuyasha.  
  
"You have found a mate, dear brother. How. interesting." He said. Inuyasha scowled. "Tell me, how did you manage to do it? Leaving your mark on her without it being visible? Father didn't even do it with your mother." Inuyasha looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean? It's obvious that she's my mate for one reason. she has my scent on her to keep trespassing demons like you from being able to take her as their own." Inuyasha answered. Sesshomaru moved past Inuyasha and approached Kagome. Inuyasha scowled and came up, protecting her from him.  
  
"I won't touch her. I need to speak with the girl." He snapped. Inuyasha looked at him unconvinced as he moved a little bit away from them. Sesshomaru examined Kagome. "You are built to be the mate of a demon. even if you are stuck with this half breed." He said. Kagome blushed. She must have felt uncomfortable since the demon was staring at her hard as she and Sango stood in front of him in nothing but towels on.  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment?" she asked quietly. Sesshomaru didn't answer.  
  
"Tell me, how did he make you his mate? Did it hurt in anyway? Any marks or anything involved?" he asked. Kagome went crimson red and took a step away from him, looking at the ground. Sango stepped forward. She obviously noticed he wasn't there to fight them.  
  
"Listen, you really shouldn't just come waltzing here asking personal questions about these things. All you need to know is Kagome belongs to Inuyasha and to keep your filthy clawed hands off." She said.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama. Rin is going to take her bath now." A girl stepped out from behind the demon with a towel on. Sesshomaru nodded but his eyes didn't leave Sango.  
  
"Yes, Rin. Go on." He answered. The girl didn't move. She looked at the others in great curiosity.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, is that your brother?" she asked, pointing at Inuyasha. The demon turned and nodded before making her go off into the springs. Inuyasha looked at his half brother in disgust.  
  
"Don't tell me you're asking all these questions because you want to make that child your mate." He said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Your mate is sill but a child, Inuyasha. A child in a woman's body."  
  
"Kagome IS a woman. You're planning on marking a little girl as your mate. Not even near being a woman." Inuyasha informed. Then a smirk formed on his lips. "And she's human."  
  
"You're one to speak. You may want that jewel to become full demon, half brother, but what about that girl from when you were younger. The girl you had claimed as you mate when you was only six years old. a human girl."  
  
"She's the same girl. Just in woman form." Answered Inuyasha and then he straightened from his fighting pose, crossing his arms and looking at his older half brother with a smirk. "Funny isn't it? I managed to get the Tetsusiaga AND a woman while you're trying to make a mate out of a twelve year old girl (I honestly don't know how old she is)." Sesshomaru turned from his brother and back to Kagome.  
  
"Girl, tell me. what did you do?" he asked. Kagome looked around and then went up to him, making him bend down so she could whisper in his ear. Sesshomaru stood up straight and looked at his younger brother, then Kagome. "Was that all?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"I didn't know that would make me his mate officially though." She answered and he nodded. He then looked at Sango who was glaring at him the entire time.  
  
"And I take it you're the monk's mate. It's not too clear, but it shows." He said. Sango went red and turned away, muttering something under her breath. Miroku was still at Inuyasha's side, but now grinning.  
  
"What's going on?" Inu seemed to have a thing for showing up at the strangest times and this was one of them. He came out from behind Inuyasha tiredly rubbing his eyes and clutching onto Inuyasha's pant leg and looking more and more like the five-year-old he was.  
  
"The boy. I don't recall you ever having him along." Said Sesshomaru. Inu looked up at Sesshomaru tiredly and Inuyasha quickly pushed the boy protectively behind him.  
  
"He's none of your concern, Sesshomaru. Now maybe you should be on you way." He suggested.  
  
"You're protecting him as if he's your pup, Inuyasha." Said the demon. "Child, come here so I can see you better." Ordered Sesshomaru. Inu came from behind Inuyasha and glared at the demon that had called for him. He crossed his arms and looked up at him stubbornly.  
  
"The name is Inu, Uncle Sesshomaru." He said smartly. "Or should I call you Uncle Fluffy?" he asked. Sesshomaru turned his attention to Inuyasha.  
  
"He resembles you and your mate in both looks and ignorance." Said the demon and turned his back to walk off. "He can't be from this era so when your pup is born maybe you should teach him how to behave like a good boy and not like his disgraceful half breed father." He said and called for Rin.  
  
"Bye Uncle Fluffy!" called Inu in a taunting voice. Sesshomaru stopped, but didn't look back.  
  
"Rin, let's go." He ordered. The girl looked at them and grinned.  
  
"Bye!" she said and ran off after Sesshomaru. Kagome came up to Inuyasha's side.  
  
"He won't really do anything to that innocent little girl will he?" she asked, looking up at him for comfort.  
  
"Course he won't. he'll just turn her into a full blooded demon and then mate with her." He answered. "There's no way Sesshomaru will settle with half breed pups." 


	21. chapter 21

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 20h one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong., and I hope some of my spelling is right. Now that the gang has thought about it, they are beginning to wonder why all these strange things are happening and if they have anything to do with the fact Inu has arrived in their lives.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 21  
  
Kagome grinned triumphantly as the jewel shards they had just got merged with the partially formed jewel they had collected. She put it back around her neck and turned to see Miroku mutter at prayer. Inuyasha was standing to the side as some of the villagers thanked them for saving them. Sango grinned and nodded as they thanked them. Miroku nodded and gave a small bow. "We have been traveling long and after such a battle we wouldn't mind a nice place to rest and eat." He said.  
  
"Of course. You have children and women with you. You may stay." Said the old man. Sango gave Miroku a look and he grinned innocently. Suddenly, an old lady came up to them and looked at Miroku and Sango before taking their hands.  
  
"Such a promising couple. I shall pray for your family to be blessed." She said. Kagome laughed and shook her head as a shocked Sango and entertained Miroku stood and le he old woman pray for hem.  
  
"Come Inuyasha. We're about to get a nice place to eat and sleep. Why don't you lighten up a bit." She said brightly. He raised an eyebrow at her and looked away. "What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
'You're going back to your time when we go back to Kaede's village. How are we suppose to get he boy home if you keep leaving?" he asked. Kagome bit down on her lower lip and looked over at Inu who was playing around with some children and Shippo. "He live a completely different life from what I lived when I was his age."  
  
"That's because you hadn't met me yet." Said Kagome, leaning against the tree he was leaning against. He let out a sigh and looked down at her just to meet her gaze. "You worry about the wrong things too much. Why don't you relax and have some fun. I'm staying in my time for one day. Jii-chan is always has this celebration up at the temple around this time and I have to be there," she said.  
  
"Understood." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome grinned and pointed over o where the others were walking.  
  
"Let's go, alright. We've got a lot to discuss." She informed brightly. She pulled him toward the house they were all entering, the old woman that was saying the prayer for Miroku and Sango in the lead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We'll be going back to Kaede's village next week. Is that fitting enough?" asked Miroku as they sat in the cabin that they would be sleeping in, discussing their plans. Kagome nodded and sipped her tea. "Perfect. So that gives us enough time to pick up on Miyamoto's trail. We'll have to take some time off from looking for the jewel shards."  
  
"Wait a minute. Kagome is leaving next week?" asked Inu quickly. Miroku nodded. "But she can't! I need her here next week. its very important." He looked down at his hands, which were clutching his pant legs.  
  
"Inu, what's wrong? Can't Inuyasha handle what ever happens next week?" asked Sango. Inu looked up and bit on his lower lip.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I usually stay around my mother during this time." he said quietly. Everyone looked at the boy in confusion as he chewed his lower lip. "I jus need her o be there is all."  
  
"All of next week?" asked Kagome, breaking the long silence that had followed the boy's statement. Inu shook his head.  
  
"Just one night is all. Just like when Inuyasha turns into a human, I go into a form like his present one and I don't like being left alone in that form." Kagome smiled and pulled the boy closer to his side.  
  
"Alright, I'll make this deal with you." She said brightly. He looked up at her curiously. "I'll try to be here the night you transform, but if I don't make it, I'll bring you back a special treat from my time." She said.  
  
"Sugar sweets?" asked Inu excitedly and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Right." She agreed. "Sugar treats." Inu grinned and nodded in agreement to her suggestion.  
  
"Alright, so back on topic. How can we find this Miyamoto guy? He obviously uses other demons to do his work. and I'm sure none of us have forgotten he incident when that human go his hand on a jewel shard and tried to use it to get Sango and Kagome as his wives." Inuyasha informed "Or possessing Kagome. he uses both humans and demons and they never see his face."  
  
"I remember him in a way." Said Kagome.  
  
"You saw his face?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome shook his head.  
  
"No. but I remember he had this cloak on. I was a midnight kind of blue and you could see red glowing from under his hood. It gave you a kind of freaky feeling." She answered with a shiver. "Then his hands were different. One was normal and had claws. but the other looked like it had caught on fire once and it was disgusting." Everyone stared at her.  
  
"You can actually remember that? He possessed you when you saw him didn't he?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well there are certain things that even a possessed person can notice I guess." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha stood out and began walking out. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back before sunset." He answered and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha had said he'd be back before nightfall, but Inu didn't want to wait and went to follow the demon as he sun began to set and Kagome and Sango helped some of the village women with the dinner. The boy walked into the forest and hopped through the tree branches. As he walked through the woods, he couldn't help but think things looked familiar. He went up to a rock and examined it. He didn't know why exactly, but he did. "What are you doing all the way out here?" asked a voice, causing him to jump.  
  
"Inuyasha. hi." He said nervously, looking down with guilt. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the boy before looking on.  
  
"Kagome is probably worried about you, being away at nigh and all." He said then looked at the boy out the corner of his eye. Inu smirked and sat on the ground, looking at the older half demon with a smirk.  
  
"I can take perfectly good care of myself."  
  
"Feh. From what I hear you nearly got yourself killed by Kikyo and from what I know, you're here because you're responsible for the death of your parents." He said. Inu scowled. Suddenly Inuyasha sat down at his side and looked at the sky.  
  
"You remind me a bit of myself as a kid." he said and Inu grinned proudly at him. "That could be bad in the future."  
  
"Well you'll have a chance to fix that when I'm born." He muttered and began playing with a blade of grass. Inuyasha looked at the sky.  
  
"Are you and your parents close?" he asked. Inu nodded, looking at Inuyasha curiously. He had already told them plenty of things. He didn't want them too know too much. Even if their memories are erased and filled with a new one of their journey with him, he didn't want to tell too much.  
  
"You and mom really love each other.. More than anything in the world." He informed. Inuyasha smirked and shook his head.  
  
"She's incredible, you know." He looked at Inu then looked back at the sky. "Especially if she managed to make something so perfect." Suddenly his ears twitched and he narrowed his eyes in the direction of a tree. Inu looked at him curiously and suddenly Inuyasha jumped up into the trees, grabbing hold of something. When he came back, there was a small impish looking guy struggling in his grasp.  
  
"He looks like Jaken." said Inu, examining the creature, then he looked closer. "Hey. you're one of Miyamoto's guys!" he yelled. Inuyasha smirked and examined the creature.  
  
"What's your name friend?" he asked.  
  
"Tis nothing of your concern half breed." He spat and Inuyasha scowled, putting a hand around it's neck. "Me name is Chiisai." He announced quickly.  
  
"Well Chiisai, you look as though you can be great help to us." Said Inuyasha, flexing his claws in the minion's face. 


	22. chapter 22

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 20h one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong., and I hope some of my spelling is right. Conveniently, Inuyasha and Inu have come across one of Miyamoto's henchmen and he may come of great use to them. as long as he didn't come to lead them into a trap.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 22  
  
Everyone sat silently watching as Chiisai told them all he knew while shaking in great fear at he looks Inuyasha would shoot at him from time to time. Inu and Shippo were sent out and were off somewhere at the moment, mostly because Inuyasha was swearing a lot a the moment. "So. can your master travel through time?" asked Sango curiously.  
  
"I know not, wench." Sango narrowed her eyes at him and he quickly coward, before turning to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Our master wants o kill Lord Inuyasha and his lady." He informed.  
  
"What for? We've never met this guy before in our lives." Miroku then stopped. "But Inuyasha did have a thing for making enemies everywhere he went before Kagome."  
  
"I've never heard of he guy before in my life." Muttered Inuyasha. He was becoming annoyed by the conversation all together, as well as his companions.  
  
"Can you tell us why he wants us dead?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Because m'lady, master has the powers to see into the future and you will born a child that may possibly be more powerful then him himself. After Naraku he should be the most powerful demon alive."  
  
"So he wants us dead so our son is never born?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Aye, and so he can get a hold of the jewel you seek before Naraku."  
  
"Predicable." Inuyasha muttered. Chiisai looked at Inuyasha and when the half demon looked at him, he quickly looked away. He quickly turned to Kagome.  
  
"Are you of child yet?" he asked. Kagome went bright red.  
  
"NO!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"Ah, still but a virgin." He said with a sigh of relief. Kagome scowled at him.  
  
"WHY is my personal sex life such a big deal to everyone?!" she yelled.  
  
"Relax Kagome." said Sango, patting her fuming companion on the back supportively. "Listen Chiisai, we need you to lead us to your master." She said.  
  
"I can not!" Inuyasha grabbed him by the front of his ragged outfit.  
  
"Like hell you can'! We're leaving in the morning and you WILL lead us to your master." He yelled. "Miroku, lets tie him up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu walked along side Miroku and Sango as they made their way through the forest the next morning. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking ahead with Shippo, all silently arguing about something. "My master won't let you get away with this!" announced Chiisai, but Miroku simply hit him on the head with his staff.  
  
"I'm sure he'll get over it." He said. Chiisai hung his head and continued to walk, his hands tied behind him and prayer beads on him so he couldn't escape. They were suppose to meet Miroku's friend Haji in a village and he was going to fly them off to Miyamoto's place. Sango looked at Inu and smiled.  
  
"Cheer up Inu, we're about to get you home." She said cheerfully. Inu nodded and looked ahead before looking at e ground again. "What's wrong? You don't honestly think that your family will be mad at you when you get back do you?" she asked.  
  
"No. I guess I'm just not ready to go home." He answered and Sango smiled. They had just reached the village when they spotted Haji running over to them he did a quick bow and greeted them all with a welcoming smile.  
  
"It's all business today Haji." Said Miroku. The badger nodded, he then spotted Inu.  
  
"Who is this lad?" he asked.  
  
"A friend. We're trying to get him home." Answered Miroku. Haji nodded and then transformed.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" he asked. They all climbed on his back and Kagome pulled Inu on, having him sit next to her.  
  
"Looks like you'll be getting home sooner than you think." She said brightly. Inu grinned up at her and nodded. During the journey, he had fallen asleep in her lap. Kagome smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. Sango came up and sat next to her.  
  
"You're going to miss him when he leaves aren't you?" asked Sango. Kagome looked up at her and then nodded. The boy had had a real impact on all their lives and made them notice more things about life than they probably would have ever paid attention to.  
  
"He's really pointed out a lot about us since he's been here hasn't he? He made you admit you to be in love with Houshi." Kagome informed. Sango's eyes widened and her face began to get red.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" she asked and Kagome began laughing.  
  
"You yelled it as clear as day while fighting Ame." She answered. Sango groaned and buried her face into her hands, shaking her head.  
  
"And Miroku heard it didn't he?" she asked and Kagome nodded.  
  
"I'm surprised he's not going around bragging about it by now." She answered, looking over her shoulder at the monk who was teaching Inuyasha how to play a card game she had taught him to play. Shippo was watching and kept distracting Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe he's finally noticed that emotions aren't something you play with." Sango said. Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"There it is." Said Chiisai suddenly. Inuyasha jumped up from his card game and looked ahead at a castle that looked to be over a thousand years old.  
  
"Drop us off here, Haji. We don't want you getting involved." Said Miroku and the badger obeyed.  
  
"Maybe I should take the children with me."  
  
"NO!" announced Inu quickly. "I need to go with them." He said. Haji looked at the others and they nodded. He nodded and then transformed once again, leaving. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and turned to the others.  
  
"Alright all, this is where we take things seriously. If you're going to back out, it's still not too late o call Haji back." He said. Miroku smirked and shook his head.  
  
"We know you're a one man army, Inuyasha. But I feel you'll be needing our back up in there." Said the monk. Sango nodded in agreement, securing her boomerang on her back.  
  
"That's right, Inuyasha. If we were going to back out of this, we would have done it when Inu told us about Miyamoto." Answered Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Let's get going then. We don't want to keep the guy waiting." 


	23. chapter 23

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 20h one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong., and I hope some of my spelling is right. The gang has now reached Miyamoto's place and is ready for battle. or so they think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 23  
  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and saw that the others were close behind on Kirara. Kagome was on his back and seemed to be a little more nervous than she was letting them know. He focused ahead as they came closer. He heard Chiisai in the back sating that they could go on without him, but Miroku didn't let him go. "We're getting there, Kagome. Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked and she nodded her head silently, her arms tightly around him.  
  
"How do we get in?" asked Miroku and shoved Chiisai forward. The minion stumbled forward and they stood forward. He held his hands up and began chanting something. The stone door slowly began opening as he chanted.  
  
"Insane." said Kagome. Sango nodded in agreement and the Chiisai nodded.  
  
"Go on." He said. Inuyasha frowned and pulled out the Tetsusiaga and was about to enter when Inu shoved past them and grabbed hold of Chiisai.  
  
"What are you trying to pull!" he yelled. He scowled and threw the minion on the ground before running into the castle.  
  
"INU! Get back here!" yelled Kagome and went running after him. Inuyasha swore under his breath.  
  
"Let's go get hem. It's obvious the boy has his mother's intelligence." Muttered the half demon.  
  
"I dunno Inuyasha, that reminds me more of you." Informed Miroku, but Inuyasha chose to ignore that comment and had Chiisai lead them in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stopped and took a deep breath before looking around the dark room she had chased Inu into. They were going to be in a lot more trouble if Miyamoto managed to find them before Inuyasha and the others. She looked around, trying to find the little boy. "INU!" she called, her voice echoing off the walls. The boy didn't answer, which made her even more nervous.  
  
"Kagome!" she jumped and turned around. Inuyasha and the others came running up to her. "Where's Inu at" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know. He just vanished." She answered. Suddenly, candles around the walls began to light and creatures like Chiisai began to show up.  
  
"Creepy." Said Shippo, hiding behind Miroku's leg.  
  
"Who are you and why are you in our master's home!" called one, pointing a scrawny finger in their direction. One came up to his side and whispered in his ear. He looked back at them, looking them up and down. "Ah, you came for your brat." He sneered.  
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Kagome, Inuyasha stepped forward. He main minion snapped his fingers and five came out carrying an unconscious Inu.  
  
"Put him down!" ordered Inuyasha.  
  
"No, I think I'll keep him." Came a drawling voice. Hey all looked up in the direction the voice had come from. A tall hooded figure stood at the top on a staircase. All the creatures began to bow as he came down the stairs.  
  
"M'lord." they all chanted. He stood in front of them as they bowed on their knees and chanted his name.  
  
"That's enough boys." He said and they backed away.  
  
"Oh wait, don't tell me. You're Miyamoto." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"So glad you've noticed." He answered. Inuyasha scowled. He lifted up his wrinkled and burnt looking hand and pulled his hood off. He had the face of a young man, markings of the sides of his face and long dark hair that was a blue color. His eyes were cold and a piercing blue. "I figured it would be an honor for you to see me."  
  
"You're full of shit." Muttered Inuyasha. He laughed and turned to Inu, using his hand to make he boy magically lift off the ground.  
  
"Don't touch him." Yelled Kagome. Sango quickly held her back as Inu slowly began to wake up, a dazed looked in his eyes.  
  
"You see, his boy is more trouble then you'll believe." Said Miyamoto. "He managed to get his hands on the Shikon jewel his mother had specifically told him not to touch, and somehow managed to toss me a few years into the future to get he said jewel. Most unfortunate the boy managed to get away with the jewel and not only tossed me back to my original time, but brought himself as well."  
  
"What does that have to do with why you want us dead?" asked Miroku. Miyamoto looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Well dear monk, this boy is considered your nephew. He's a very bright boy for someone of his age. Love by all and loyal to his family, though a mere quarter demon." He let Inu sit on the ground, his eyes still unfocused. Inuyasha growled and gripped his sword tighter. "This boy has more powers than he's aware of and I can't let him live. or anyone else that may allow his birth or these powers to be trained."  
  
"so you plan on killing us." Said Sango. Miyamoto smiled.  
  
'still as smart and beautiful now as you are in the other time." He said and turned to Inu, examining the boy carefully. "The boy blames himself for the death of his parents and wants to avenge their death. He's trying to hard not to get you killed by me. but what's stopping him from killing you himself." He said and placed a finger to the boy's head.  
  
"Keep him out of this!" yelled Inuyasha and attacked. Miyamoto quickly moved and Inuyasha continued to attack him. Kagome ran up to Inu and began shaking him.  
  
"Inu!" she called, shaking his shoulders and abandoning her bow and arrow. Sango came up at her side, trying to get the boy back to himself.  
  
"What's wrong with him." Just as she asked this, Inu shoved past them and grabbed her bow and arrow, pointing it at them.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kagome. He looked down for a second and then looked back up with tears in his eyes.  
  
"You never loved me, did you mama. That's why you let those demons kill you so easily."  
  
"Inu, what a re you talking about?" asked Kagome, trying to approach him, but he wouldn't let her before letting the arrow go and having it graze her cheek.  
  
"You never loved me! You wanted to die so that you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore." He yelled, a new arrow ready to let go. "You could have easily killed those demons that attacked you that night. but you didn't. I caused so much trouble for you that you waned to die so you'd never have to deal with me anymore. You and dad." Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"That's not true." she said. "Inu. how are we suppose to defend ourselves if we were sleep?" she asked. The boy looked at her, the bow slowly lowering. "You're my pride and joy. why would I want to die so I could never see the boy I'm so proud of?" she asked.  
  
"You're proud of me?" he asked quietly. Kagome smiled and went slowly up to him, taking the bow and arrows away from him gently and making him look up at her, tears flowing freely down his cheek.  
  
"You're your father all over again." She old him. "Smart, strong and stubborn." She answered with a smile.  
  
"Do you love me?" Inu asked quietly.  
  
"Always." She promised and he threw his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sand still and fight like the demon you are!" yelled Inuyasha angrily. Miyamoto smirked and dodged most of his attacks. Something had suddenly caught his eye and he growled in anger. Inuyasha took this chance and managed to slice the mangled hand off. Miyamoto stopped and looked at where the blood flowed freely.  
  
"Nice for a half breed, but I'm afraid I have to leave." Inuyasha looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he asked. Without warning, Miyamoto punched Inuyasha in the face and while he was distracted, he flew at Kagome, Sango and Inu.  
  
"Kagome, watch out!" called Miroku, who had been fighting off the minions. Inuyasha looked and swore, trying to get to Kagome in time. She grabbed her bow and tried to shoot him, but when she did this, he grabbed hold of Inu.  
  
"It's been real fun, playing with all of you, but I've got my prize." He said. Kagome shot an arrow at him, but he moved. "Time to go boys." He called and the minions that had surrounded Miroku began vanishing. Inu was in Miyamoto's arms struggling. "Hope to hear from you soon." He said and vanished just as Inuyasha attacked. Everything was silent except for he popping sound from the burning torches and the dripping from the blood that had splattered when Inuyasha had attacked Miyamoto. Kagome suddenly fell to her knees.  
  
"He took him." she said quietly. Her head lowered and her hair blocking her face. Sango looked at the guys before getting on her knees in front of Kagome.  
  
"It's going to be ok." She whispered and Kagome instantly began sobbing into Sango's shoulder. Sango put her arms around her and began patting her on the back, looking very sympathetic and as if she was going to cry as well. Inuyasha and Miroku stood in the back.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. We'll get him back." promised Inuyasha as he came up and kneeled down next to Sango. Kagome looked up at him with tears shinning in her brown eyes. She instantly put her arms around his neck and cried even harder. They all sat in the old castle for a while, allowing Kagome to cry freely. 


	24. chapter 24

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 20th one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong., and I hope some of my spelling is right. The gang has seen Miyamoto and fought him. He plays dirty and has taken Inu away. Now the group has to find him once again. hoping they'll ever see him again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 24  
  
Miyamoto looked at his arm where his hand had been sliced off. He swore as he looked at it and his minions cringed. "Master, the young one has transformed tonight." Said Chiisai, who had joined them. Miyamoto looked at him and nodded. It had been a week since they had kidnapped Inu. They had pretty much brained washed him and now had him in a samurai uniform (like the one Kohaku had on when he was attacking people).  
  
"Bring the boy here so that I may see him." He ordered. Chiisai looked at him nervously.  
  
"He is out, sitting among the trees, me Lord. But his transformation has in looking him the form of his father, Lord Inuyasha." He answered.  
  
"Well as his guardian, you must go watch him. We don't need him making any contact with anything that will remind him of his family." He ordered.  
  
"Aye me lord." Answered Chiisai quickly and left to find Inu. When he did, the quarter demon was sitting in a tree, his silver hair blowing in the wind and his dog like ears flattened on his head as he stared at the sky. "Young Inu! The master request your presence!" he called.  
  
"Then have him come get me himself." Muttered Inu bitterly. Though brain washed, the boy seemed to display more of Inuyasha's personality traits now. Chiisai looked at the boy in shock.  
  
"Well young sire, he would but he's a bit preoccupied with the loss of his hand." He answered.  
  
"Feh." Muttered Inu and jumped out of the tree. He was starting to walk back with Chiisai when they heard a noise. Chiisai turned around and gasped at the sight of a young woman pointing an arrow in their direction.  
  
"Stop where you are Inuyasha." She yelled. Inu looked over his shoulder and scowled.  
  
"Inuyasha? Who do you think you are?" he asked, turning around and glaring at her. She lowered her arrow and stared at him in shock. Inu raised an eyebrow at her. "You're that old witch, Kikyo." He said.  
  
"Witch? Who are you child?" she asked. Inu turned his back to her.  
  
"It's none of your concern. and I'd appreciate it if you'd never mistake me for my father again." He began walking off and Chiisai followed close behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Miroku as they watched Sango and Kagome. For the past nine days, Kagome has been depressed and nothing like any of them have ever seen her before. Sango had pointed out that she felt it was her fault that Miyamoto had taken Inu away and she couldn't get over the guilt. The day she was suppose to go back to her time, she only stayed for a few hours before returning. She was determined to get him back and made it clear. "I've never seen her this way before." Said Miroku quietly. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "She hasn't eaten full meals and she hasn't smiled too much since Inu's disappearance. We should try and make her smile." Miroku suggested. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the monk.  
  
"And how do you expect us to do that?" he asked. Miroku stood up and grinned.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm the master at making women smile!" he piped and Inuyasha watched as he went over to Kagome and Sango, saying something with a wide grin. Sango suddenly stood up and turned to Kagome, obviously having agreed to whatever the monk had said. Then, without warning, he slapped her butt, causing Sango to snap and beginning chasing after him with her boomerang. Inuyasha shook his head, but noticed a small smile form on Kagome's face. He got up and went over to sit next to her, though he didn't look at her.  
  
"Feeling any better?" he asked. She looked up at him and shook her head.  
  
"He's so young, Inuyasha. Why would Miyamoto want to take him away?" she asked. Inuyasha let out a sigh and looked at the sky.  
  
"I wouldn't know." He answered. "He's probably going to eat him." Everyone looked at Shippo with wide eyes. "That's what really bad demons do! I'm surprised Sesshomaru hasn't eaten that Rin girl." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the little fox demon and turned to Kagome who had brought her knees up to her chest and began crying yet again. Inuyasha bonged Shippo on the head and hen put a protective arm around Kagome.  
  
"It's all my fault!" she cried and turned to Inuyasha, clutching onto his kimono and crying into his chest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaede looked out into the fields where she saw the group sitting, and once again Kagome crying. The girl hadn't been right since the day Inu was taken away and wasn't detecting jewel shards correctly. She couldn't make up her mind which direction to go and complained constantly about having headaches. "He's found someone to replace me I see." Kaede turned around and Kikyo was standing not too far behind her leaning into a tree.  
  
"Kikyo. what are you doing here?" Kaede asked, shocked to see her older sister had returned.  
  
"I used to live here Kaede. I should be allowed to return to my home once in a while." Kaede nodded and smiled at her sister. "he's replaced me with the girl who destroyed the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"No. It seems he replaced her with you at one time." Said Kaede. Kikyo looked at her with a questioning look. "Inuyasha has known Kagome since they were mere whelps." She informed.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I am not sure. But Kagome told me about it and Inuyasha approved it all." Kikyo scowled and looked over at the group. She didn't seem to approve of Kagome being in Inuyasha's arms any more than she liked the thought of ever being used to replace the memory of another. "Dear sister, was here something you cared to discuss with me?" asked Kaede. Kikyo turned to her and nodded.  
  
"I have reason to believe Inuyasha has a son."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chiisai had Inu follow him to a main room where Miyamoto sat waiting, his minions close to his side. "Me Lord, I have the child." He said with a bow. Miyamoto looked up and nodded. Chiisai turned to Inu. "Go on." He said. Inu rolled his eyes and went up to Miyamoto. Unlike the others, he didn't bow.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" he asked. Miyamoto looked the boy over. "Well?"  
  
"Yes, I did request your presence. " he answered. "You're a spitting image of your father, young Inu." He said. Inu scowled.  
  
"What would you know about my father?" he asked. Miyamoto laughed.  
  
"A lot more than you'd think, you one." He answered and flexed his fingers. "He was a half breed and your mother a mere mortal. Its no wonder they gave up on you right before your birthday." He answered. Inu looked at the ground.  
  
"Did you jus call me here to insult me?" he asked. "Because it's not working." Chiisai looked from Miyamoto to Inu and cleared his throat to clear the silence.  
  
"Chiisai, take him out of my presence. I wish to be alone now." Miyamoto ordered.  
  
"And I wish you'd burn in." Inu didn't get it all out before Chiisai grabbed his hand and pulled him out.  
  
"You have to work on your anger, young one." He said. Inu scowled and pulled his hand away from the small demon.  
  
"You'd be angry too if your parents and family abandoned you." Muttered Inu. "And who is Miyamoto to talk bad about them. He's all lies."  
  
"Is he sire?" asked Chiisai.  
  
"Well. I dunno. I can't remember a thing about either of them." Inu answered and looked at Chiisai. "Do you know anything about them?" Chiisai looked around and turned back to Inu. He had come to take a liking to the boy lately and wasn't taking to lightly to what Miyamoto was doing to the boy.  
  
"Aye. I know a lot of your parents. Your mother is a beauty and your father is the strongest of half breeds I have ever seen."  
  
"Are they really dead like Miyamoto said?" asked Inu. Chiisai let a sigh. He knew he'd be punished for what he was about to do, but he did it anyway.  
  
"No, young Inu. They live. Would you like to see them?" asked the small demon.  
  
"You can get in trouble for this." said Inu.  
  
"Tis for the best of things. As long as you make no contact with them." Inu nodded in agreement quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu came walking out his room wearing his old red kimono and he felt a bit strange putting it on. Certain things began to flood into his mind, as if he was remembering things. Chiisai came running up to the boy and looked him over before shaking his head and shoving him back into his room, forcing him to put his samurai uniform and then he handed him a mask (like Kohaku's). "We can't let them recognize you." He said. Inu scowled and his dog like ears flattened on his head.  
  
"Why do I have to wear this stupid mask if we're going to be in a tree anyway?" he asked. Chiisai shook his head and ignored the boy's question before ordering him to follow him silently out the castle. They hadn't noticed someone was listening to them. Inu hopped through the treetops with Chiisai on his back, telling him where to go.  
  
"Right there!" he informed. Inu looked at him in confusion.  
  
"They live in the forest?" he asked.  
  
"Aye young master, they live where ever they have to. They travel." Answered Chiisai. "I'm surprised they are so close o where we are hiding though." he said thoughtfully. Inu smirked.  
  
"They sound like fun already." He said and stopped in a tree. He moved some branches and looked down at the group. Inuyasha was leaning against a tree near Kagome, Miroku at his side.  
  
"There are your parents." Said Chiisai, using his staff to point Kagome and Inuyasha out. Inu leaned forward in the tree.  
  
"You're right.. My mom is pretty." He said quietly. Chiisai nodded knowingly. Inu bit on his lower lip. "Can I touch her?" he asked curiously, looking at Chiisai with pleading eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't think that wise." Said Chiisai quickly. Inu scowled.  
  
"Let me just touch her cheek or something. I thought moms' like those things from their kids." He said. Before Chiisai could object again, Inu jumped silently out of the tree and walked over to where Kagome was sleeping. Just by looking at her, thoughts and images began popping in his mind. They were all different from what Miyamoto had told him.  
  
"Lord Inu! Get up here now!" hissed Chiisai in his mind. Inu scowled and looked up in the tree.  
  
"She's my mom, Chiisai!" he shouted back telepathically. "What if Miyamoto is lying and." he stopped and looked at Kagome before reaching forward to touch her face.  
  
"Inu." he jumped and turned around. Sango was staring at him with wide eyes. "It's actually you." He looked around frantically, but Sango grabbed hold of him.  
  
"Let go of me, wench!" Inu yelled. Inuyasha lifted his head and scowled. Then his jaw dropped. Inu growled in frustration. "CHIISAI! Help me!" he yelled.  
  
"Inu." he stopped and looked at Kagome who was looking at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mama." Sango let him go and Kagome went over, taking the mask off of his face. Inu backed away a few steps. She threw her arms around him and pulled him close.  
  
"Its actually you!" Inu looked at her and felt tears in his eyes. He began shaking and put his arms around her neck, burying his face into her shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha stared at the boy in shock as he cried in Kagome's shirt. His clothes were completely different and it was obviously his time to transform. Kagome was crying extremely hard and looked as though she would never let the boy go. He watched silently. Miroku was rubbing his eyes. "Getting a bit soft on me, monk?" he asked. Miroku looked at him in shock.  
  
"Don't fool yourself, Inuyasha." He said quickly. "Just had something in my eye at the moment." Inuyasha shook his head and suddenly, something caught his ear. He turned quickly just as something fell out the tree. "What is that? It looks dead." Inu lifted his head and looked at what they were talking about.  
  
"Chiisai!" he yelled and ran over to the demon. Inuyasha came over and the boy fell to his knees crying over the dead demon.  
  
"Why are you crying, boy? You'll be joining him soon enough." Inuyasha quickly grabbed Inu as demons came jumping out of the trees.  
  
"They followed you here I see." Inuyasha growled. Miyamoto appeared and Inuyasha held Inu close to him. "Of course, the all mighty Miyamoto." he muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha. you have my child and I'd like it if you gave him back."  
  
"Your child?" Inuyasha snorted. "Last time I checked, he had my appearances." He informed. Miyamoto shook his head.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't abandon the boy." Inuyasha looked at him in confusion and he looked at Inu, who was in his arm clutching at his kimono.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just told him the truth about his parents." Answered Miyamoto calmly. Suddenly Inu began to whimper and clutched even tighter to Inuyasha's jacket.  
  
"STOP IT!" the boy yelled and jumped out of Inuyasha's arms, throwing his hands over the ears at the top of his head. He dropped to his knees and groaned.  
  
"Cut it out you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha and attacked him. Kagome went over and put her arms around Inu, but the boy pushed away  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled. 


	25. chapter 25

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 20th one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong., and I hope some of my spelling is right. Inu has found his family, but Miyamoto has also found him and isn' giving up on the boy so quickly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 25  
  
Inu fell to his knees and started shaking his head, trying to get the images and voices in his head to leave. All of them referred to his parents hating him and no one being able to love him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed and hunched over on the ground with his hands over his ears which were slowly beginning to disappear. Suddenly someone came up o him and began shaking him.  
  
"Come young one, we must be going!" the person squeaked.  
  
"Chiisai?" he looked up, but it wasn't him. "Uso. What's going on?" he asked. He quickly shook his head, looking rapidly around before pointing up at where Inuyasha and Miyamoto were fighting.  
  
"We must be gone. Before they come and take you away."  
  
"Where's Chiisai?" asked Inu as the demon began pulling him off.  
  
"Chiisai is dead. He was unfaithful to our master and." he didn't get to finish before something came flying and slammed him into the ground.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" asked Miroku. Inu stared in both shock and confusion at the attacker. He had no clue who this guy was, but he fe he had seen him before. Miroku turned to him. "Inu, man kid we've been worried."  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Inu asked in confusion. Miroku blinked and slammed Uso's face into the ground before climbing off of him and kneeling in front of the boy, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Inu. its me, Miroku." He said. Inu stared at him blankly. He had no clue who this guy was but something in him told him to hate this Miroku guy, and another was telling him to trust him. Uso suddenly transformed and attacked Miroku. Inu stood and stared as the monk began to fight back when someone grabbed him into their arms.  
  
"LET GO!" he yelled and began struggling.  
  
"You're going to have to fight much harder to make me let you out of my sight again." Said a female's voice. He looked up and saw Sango holding him tight under her arm. She stopped and held tight onto him before taking her boomerang and throwing I in Uso's direction.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Inu and began struggling. Sango looked at the boy in shock. "Don't kill him! He didn't do anything to you." Kagome came up to Sango's side and pulled out an arrow, pointing it in the direction of Inuyasha and Miyamoto.  
  
"This has been going on long enough." she muttered. Inu growled and bit Sango. When she screamed and dropped him, the girls both looked at him. He suddenly felt all the hate returning and stood his grounds.  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking wanting to touch you!" he yelled. "It's all your fault Chiisai is dead!" he yelled. Kagome took a step toward him, but the boy stepped back. "Don't even think it! I know exactly what you're thinking and it won't work!" he yelled and suddenly another person grabbed hold of him. "Uso.."  
  
"Yes young master?" he asked. Inu looked down a the ground as he flew off. Kagome had taken out an arrow and was about to shoot at them but stopped when Inu moved closer to Uso. 'Why didn't she shoot at us' he thought. He looked ahead and the other demons were following close behind.  
  
"Uso! The master orders that we get a new guardian for the child! Take him back to the castle and we will meet you there!" called one. Uso nodded and a few other demons followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is all your fault!" yelled Miyamoto and slapped Inu across the face, his claws scratching into his face. The boy stumbled back a few steps, but stood his grounds. He looked up at Miyamoto defiantly, the blood from his hit sliding down his cheek. "Because of you one of my loyalist is dead! What do you have to say about that?"  
  
"It wasn't completely my fault! You lied to me. You said my parents were dead." Inu answered. He clenched his fists at his side. "And no one told you to kill Chiisai." He said. Miyamoto stared at the boy before turning away.  
  
"Get him out of my sight. Where's his new guardian I've requested?" he asked. A few demons ran out and returned with an old woman around the age of fifty or sixty. She didn't seem to be too afraid and approached carefully. "Old woman, you shall care for his boy for me. Until he can learn to obey my orders. He must never leave you sight." The woman nodded and did a small bow before looking at Inu with soft eyes. She put an arm around him.  
  
"Come child, we shall go fix you all up. How would feel to some nice warm tea?" she asked. Inu nodded and walked along her side. When hey had left Miyamoto began to take his robe off. When he did, his minions gasped at the hole in his stomach.  
  
"Master, is that what he half breed did to you?" asked Uso cautiously. Miyamoto scowled and touched at it, leaving blood on his hands.  
  
"Indeed. He seemed to eager to get the boy back. That could be a problem for us." He answered. They all nodded. "We must make sure that woman never lets him out of her sight and that she never lets him get to close to his parents, do you understand.  
  
"We shall make a boundary now, sire!" announced Uso and led them all off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I nearly had him!" yelled Inuyasha angrily and cringed as Kaede nursed his wounds. Kagome sat silently in a corner holding the mask Inu had had on. "I should have ripped his head off. I bet he wouldn't have been able to move after that." Said Inuyasha bitterly.  
  
"You guys. I've figured it out." Said Kagome suddenly. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Inu has the Shikon jewel from his time and do to the fact I can detect these things. I may just be able to find the jewel. and Inu." She said. Sango turned back to bandaging Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but when we get to him, what are we suppose to do? He didn't seem to know us, let alone trust us any." She said. Kagome nodded.  
  
"We'll just have o make him remember won't we?" said Inuyasha suddenly.  
  
"And how are we suppose o do that, Inuyasha. He's been brain washed to hate us. Plus, whenever he gets too close to loving us or even trusting us he has a fit and starts to scream." Inuyasha pulled his top back on.  
  
"Listen, every time he gets near us and we get gentle and sweet with him and he'll begin believing i all, but none of us ever tried the harsh love thing." He answered. "If we forcefully make him remember, maybe he won't let those voices or whatever take control and then we've got him."  
  
"You're brilliant Inuyasha!" cheered Kagome suddenly. She punched her fist into her palm. "We're leaving first thing tomorrow and getting him back!" she announced and the others agreed. 


	26. chapter 26

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 20th one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong., and I hope some of my spelling is right. Inu has found his family, but Miyamoto has also found him and has taken him back and is preparing for anymore escapes, though he hasn't figured out that the IY gang is coming for the boy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 26  
  
Inu sat in the windowsill of his room glaring out a window, a bandage over the cheek that the old woman that was his guardian bandaged. He hadn't really spoken to anyone ever since the day the old woman had become responsible for him and didn't show any emotions towards anyone or anything. "Inu-kun, what are you doing here in the darkness?" the old woman who was called Baba-sama. Inu didn't answer. She came and sat near him, pushing some hair out of his face. "Some one so young really shouldn't harbor so much hatred." She said. Inu's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't harbor hatred." He muttered. He turned his head even more so she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Aw, but you do." She said. "it shows in your eyes. As if you have never been loved once in you life." She said. Inu suddenly got up and began walking off.  
  
"You don't know a thing about me. And you may not want to get too close to me. Everyone I love is either killed or ends up hating me." he said and stopped before lowering his head and walking off. When he got outside, he jumped into a tree and began muttering under his breath. Baba-sama had been watching after him for a week now and she had learned more about him than he waned her to know. He looked up suddenly and narrowed his eyes in the direction of voices. He had known for a fact Miyamoto had put up a force field so that he couldn't escape, but that usually meant that no one else could get through. He heard the voices and they were very familiar. He jumped out the tree and ran into the castle into Baba-sama.  
  
"What's wrong, child?' she asked. Inu pointed toward a window, taking deep breaths.  
  
"There are people trying to break through the force field!" he announced. Miyamoto appeared and immediately began sending demons off to fight. As they all ran out to battle, Inu climbed into the window and looked o see who was attacking. It was Inuyasha and the others and they were determined to get to him obviously. Miroku was using the void in his hand and sucked the demons in while Sango and Kagome ran through with Kirara and Shippo and Inuyasha in the lead, slicing through them.  
  
"Come now, Inu! We must get to safety." Announced Baba-sama. Inu pulled his arm away and continued to stare out the window.  
  
"I know who they are." he said quietly. Baba-sama obviously didn't hear him and grabbed him under her arm, running off trying to find a way out. She didn't get far before someone cut them off. She fell to the ground and dropped Inu.  
  
"There you are!" announced Kagome and jumped off of Kirara. Inu stepped back, ready to protect the old woman. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the boy and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Inu. is that your mother?" asked Baba suddenly. Inu's eyes softened for a second and he pulled away from her.  
  
"I would know! My mother is dead!" he yelled. Kagome grabbed him and pulled her into her arms.  
  
"I don't care what you think. I am your mother and I'm not letting you go ever again." She said. Inu stood silently letting her hug him. He felt as though it was the only thing that he could do since she was crying and he felt it was because of her.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered and hugged her back, though he was reluctant to do so, he did.  
  
"I love you Inu." Suddenly there was a scream and they both jumped. Miyamoto grabbed Baba by the neck and was squeezing it.  
  
"You've failed old woman."  
  
"Put her down!" yelled Inu. Inuyasha came and attacked Miyamoto. When he dropped her, he sliced her throat in the process and began fighting Inuyasha once again. Inu dropped to the ground and stared at her. "It's all my fault. everyone keeps getting killed because of me." he looked up at where Inuyasha and Miyamoto were fighting. The voices were coming back and with out thinking, he attacked Inuyasha. 


	27. chapter 27

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 20th one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong., and I hope some of my spelling is right. They have now made it to Inu and its time for the final batle Inu feels all the deaths are his fault and can no longer control his hatred, ready to attack any and everyone he feels it oward.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 27  
  
Miyamoto was all that was left and he was a lot stronger than they were giving him credit for. The demon stood in the air with smirk as Inuyasha turned toward him. "No matter how hard you try, half breed, I'm still going to win." He said and nodded his chin toward the direction behind Inuyasha. He looked over his shoulder and Inu came up behind him. He looked normal enough until he noticed the look in the boy's eyes before he attacked.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha, catching all of the boy's punches.  
  
"I'm taking care of everything!." He answered. As he attacked, they didn't notice the look in Miyamoto's eyes as he watched. He suddenly lifted his hand and Inu stopped and stumbled back a few steps, putting his hands over his ears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome came up and starting shaking Inu. Inuyasha turned around and glared at Miyamoto. "What are you doing to him?"  
  
"Taking him back of course." Answered Miyamoto and Inu stood up, the same dazed look in his eyes. "Come now, young Inu. Lets finish them all Make them pay for how they hurt you." Inu turned to Inuyasha, the look in his eyes completely changed. The hared seemed to have taken complete control of the young boy at the moment  
  
"Inu." he began, but Miyamoto tossed the boy a sword and he instantly began to attack. Inuyasha dodged all of the boy's attack and swore under his breath. He couldn't figure out what was going on until Inu stopped and held the sword toward Inuyasha's face.  
  
"If you guys didn't want me, you shouldn't have had me." he said.  
  
"What." Inuyasha didn't finish before Miyamoto appeared behind Inu.  
  
"That's right half breed. Its bad enough he boy won't fit in because of his looks and the fact he is part demon, but even his parents refuse to take him. You hate him."  
  
"SHUT UP! " yelled Inu angrily. "I can speak for myself without all you people lying and speaking for me! I hate all of you and I want nothing to do with you!" he yelled and tried to attack Inuyasha. When he did, Inuyasha grabbed the boy by both his wrist and glared at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Inu started struggling in his grasp, causing him to look up at him. Inuyasha stared at the boy when he noticed something changing about him. "I sense a bit of déjà vu here kid."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inu snapped. Inuyasha smirked and raised his sleeve to the boy's face, wiping away a tear hat had been there from when he was crying earlier..  
  
"My parents died when I was young too. but I couldn't blame them. They were killed." He said. "And you shouldn't be blaming us. Hell, if I didn't want you I'd kill you right here on the spot. Why should I waste my time trying to save a worthless brat like you?" he asked.  
  
"What does that have to do with me? You just came because you don't want me to end up like that jerk." Inu informed, nodding in Miyamoto's direction. Inuyasha noticed his eyes were becoming a little more into focus and softer  
  
"What it has to do with you is that your parents were killed. they didn't hate you and decided to die to get rid of you." Answered Inuyasha. Inu looked at him in a blank expression. "And the only reason I'm even bothering to come after the little ungrateful brat you are is because Kagome is hating her life because you aren't around. Hate to say it, but hate seeing her this way and risking my life for her. And possibly for your parents." Inu looked down at the ground and Inuyasha began loosening his grip a bit.  
  
"Inuyasha. do you think they're worried about me?" he asked. Inuyasha smiled a bit at the boy and ruffled his hair playfully.  
  
"Course they do." he answered.  
  
"Did you?" the boy, asked quietly. Inuyasha stared at him for a while. He was suppose to be doing tough love at the moment but he couldn't help it for some reason.  
  
"I guess you could say that. After all, it's kinda hard not to love a kid like you." He answered with a sigh.. Miyamoto scowled.  
  
"BOY! Get the sword and kill him!" ordered Miyamoto. Inu stepped away from Inuyasha, but in the process his eyes had glazed back over and the hate returned and he grabbed the Tetsusiaga. "That's right now. Show him what you really feel about all his talk." He ordered. Inu stopped and without warning, he attacked Miyamoto. Some how the sword managed to transform when he had it and in the process of slicing through Miyamoto, the demon's claws sunk into him. He dropped the sword and fell to the ground.  
  
"INU!" Kagome and Sango ran over to him and cradled him in their arms as Inuyasha took over and tried to finish Miyamoto off. The demon had his hand over the spot where he had been impaled.  
  
"I'll kill you all!" he yelled and attacked Inuyasha, using his claws as a weapon. The tetsusiaga fell out of Inuyasha's hand, leaving him to only fight with his fist. Miyamoto slowly began losing energy and stumbled back a few feet. Inuyasha noticed it and smirked, stepping back a few steps to catch his breath.  
  
"Perfect, now I've got him." He looked over to where Kagome and the others were. Miroku was doing something and then sat down, placing his hands together and began praying. Inuyasha smirked. "Nice job Houshi. Keep them safe for me."  
  
"That little brat. I'll kill him just like I did his parents." Miyamoto panted and went to attack the girl and Inu. Miroku was siting in front of them and didn't move. When Miyamoto made it up o them, an invisible field arrive around them and he hit it. When he stumbled back, Inuyasha came up from behind and ran his claws into him. Miyamoto turned and sliced at Inuyasha, catching him in the face before falling to the ground. Inuyasha grabbed hold of his sword and came over to Miyamoto, standing over him.  
  
"Let's hope this fixes everything you've messed up." He said and sliced him in half. When he was sure that the demon was dead he went over to Inu who was lying in Kagome's arms unconscious. "He's hurt real bad." He muttered.  
  
"I think that there's poison in Miyamoto's claws. he could be dying." Said Kagome sadly. "His breathing is slow." She said.  
  
"We're going to Kaede's." said Inuyasha as Sango wrapped a cloth around Inu's wounds. "Hopefully the old woman can fix something." He was about to start walking off before turning to Miroku. "Nice going, Houshi." He added. Miroku grinned.  
  
"All in the duty of being a monk." He said knowingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He should be just fine now." Said Kaede once she had finished bandaging Inu's wounds. The boy let out a sigh and looked up, watching as Kagome cleaned the cuts on Inuyasha's face. He pulled his shirt back on and sat in a corner of the room silently. When Kagome had finished, Inuyasha turned his attention to the boy.  
  
"You feeling ok?" asked the half demon. Inu nodded slightly, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. Kagome smiled and went over to him, putting her arm around him.  
  
"Why don't you cheer up. You'll be going home tomorrow." Said Kagome brightly.  
  
"But if Miyamoto came from this time to mine. then there's no way they'll be alive when I get home." He said quietly. Everyone went silent and looked at each other. Inu buried his face into his arms and began crying. Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his head and he looked up to see Inuyasha looking at him.  
  
"Don't cry kid. I think I've figured this all out." He said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all gathered out where they had found Inu the next day. The boy pulled the Shikon jewel from his time out of his shirt and turned to the others. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked.  
  
"The jewel can do a lot. I'm sure it can do whatever you wish." Said Kagome brightly. Inu nodded and clutched onto the jewel before closing his eyes and praying that his wish will work. When he opened his eyes, the jewel was glowing in his hands. He turned to the others with a grin as his own body began to glow.  
  
"Thanks for everything you guys. I know when I leave you won't remember me. but I'll remember all of this forever." He said.  
  
"Feh. Its nothing we don't deal with any other day." Said Inuyasha. Inu grinned.  
  
"I know you mean well. dad." Inu grinned a bit at the look on Inuyasha's face. "See ya." He said and was gone. The next thing he felt was his body hit the ground and he groaned.  
  
"KAGOME I FOUND HIM!" Inu groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see an older and matured Kagome and Sango standing over him.  
  
"Mom?" he began and she scooped him into her arms.  
  
"Inu! Where were you? After that attack I didn't think we would find you." She said. He blinked and looked at her, noticing the sun was rising in the back and a cut across his cheek.  
  
"You mean you didn't get killed?" he asked. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Course not. You don't think your father would let those demons kill us did you?" she asked and smiled. "And I see you took good care of taking he jewel and protecting it." She said. Inu stared at her before throwing his arms around her neck and crying.  
  
"Looks like he hurt himself while trying to get away. Let's get him back to the house." Said Sango and Kagome nodded. She stood up and took Inu's hand leading him back to he house. On the way, Inu stopped when he saw his reflection in some water. His eyes widened when he saw a pair of dog like ears at the top of his head like his father's.  
  
"Inu, is something wrong?' asked Sango. He turned and shook his head.  
  
"No. nothing's wrong." He answered and followed them back to the house, running his fingers over he ears at the top of his head. 


	28. chapter 28

Summer Days  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so I may get a few facts wrong since I've just started watching this show from the second episode and so far I'm up to the 20th one, so please go easy, my facts may be wrong., and I hope some of my spelling is right. So, Inu has returned to his time with a small change in appearance and his parents having not been killed at all. Now the group is back to normal, not remembering his visit at all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters! But I do own Inu! YEAH! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 28: A Year Later  
  
The group sat at a hot spring, sitting in towels and enjoying the nice summer's day. Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree watching things from there like he always did. Kagome grinned and held up the complete Shikon jewel for the others to see. "We actually completed our mission. Can you believe it!" she said triumphantly. Sango grinned and laid back in the grass.  
  
'Yeah, it's been pretty incredible lately." She said. "How are you going to spend life now that the adventure is all over?" Kagome looked at her.  
  
"Well I'm going to get me a wife." Said Miroku suddenly. Sango sat up and looked at the monk with a raised eyebrow.  
  
'You're going to get married Houshi? That'll be the day. I thought you just wanted someone to bare your child." She said. Miroku grinned and stood up, walking over to the girls before kneeling in front of Sango and taking her hand.  
  
"Yes, but for you I can change." He said. Sango began blushing and Inuyasha and Kagome both stared in shock as Miroku stared at Sango deep in her eyes.  
  
"Miroku. what are you saying?" Sango asked and Miroku began to blush.  
  
"I'm asking you to be my wife." Kagome began choking and Inuyasha fell out the tree he was sitting in. Shippo bounced out of the water and went up to Miroku putting his hand on the monk's head.  
  
"Nope, he feels fine to me." He informed.  
  
"Are. are you serious?" Sango asked, becoming redder and redder by the moment. Miroku nodded and Sango began blushing even more.  
  
"I some how had a feeling this day would come." Said Inuyasha, sitting at Kagome's side and shaking his head in a knowing matter, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Well there's a lot more surprises to come." she said quietly, causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow at her. She blushed and chose not to make eye contact. "So Sango, what's it going to be?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." she answered, her face reddening even more. She looked at Miroku and grinned. "Of course I'll marry you." Miroku grinned. "But if I do. no more of your lecherous ways."  
  
"Only the best for my wife." Piped Miroku. Kagome grinned and congratulated them before noticing the hard stare Inuyasha was giving her.  
  
"I can smell it. there's something different about you." He said, narrowing his eyes at her. Kagome scowled and turned away, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well it's about time, dog boy." She muttered. "It's been two months."  
  
"What are you saying?" asked the half demon in confusion. Sango suddenly jumped up and looked at Kagome in shock.  
  
"I knew there was something different about you! You're PREGNANT!" she announced. Kagome went crimson red and Inuyasha stared at her in shock.  
  
"Is that what that smell is?" he asked and Kagome nodded, blushing a bit.  
  
"That's right, Inuyasha. We're going to have a pup in a few more months." He continued to stare at her when Miroku suddenly slapped the half demon on the back.  
  
"Way to go, Inuyasha you old dog!" he announced. Inuyasha stood up and scooped Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Where are we going!?" she asked when he started running off. "I'm only wearing a towel! What about my CLOTHES!" she yelled Inuyasha stopped in a tree and looked at her with a serious expression before sitting down and cupping her chin, pulling her closer to him and kissing her.  
  
"My mate. You're fantastic." He said. Kagome blushed and clutched onto his kimono as she sat in his lap, lying her head on his chest.. Then she looked up at him with shinning eyes.  
  
"So are you."  
  
"But there's one thing." He said.  
  
"What's that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You endangered both yourself AND our pup!" he announced. Kagome scowled up at him.  
  
"Well we HAD to get the jewel back and as you can see I'm fine and Naraku hardly even touched me." She informed the upset half breed. He shook his head and pulled her close.  
  
"Things are going to be different now and I don't want you fighting any more with this pup in you." He ordered. Kagome rolled her eyes and tapped him on the cheek playfully.  
  
"You're getting soft on me, Inuyasha. We'll have to work on that." He narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to grin and kiss him. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I trust you will take perfectly good care of me and this pup." She said.  
  
'You believe that with your life?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you are my mate."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku sat outside Kaede's hut waiting to be called in. Kagome had just went into labor and was basically very moody at the moment and was cursing Inuyasha, causing Sango to send him out to sit with Miroku. Miroku let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "If having a child involves this much tension I would have had second thoughts about it." He muttered. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"Thanks for the words of confidence, Houshi." He muttered. Miroku laughed and turned around just as Sango came outside.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome wants to see you." She said brightly. He nodded and got up, going in the room where Kagome was. She was sitting in a bed with a squirming bundle in her arms.  
  
"I'll leave you." Said Kaede and walked out. Inuyasha came over and looked at the baby in Kagome's arms before backing away.  
  
"A boy." Said Kagome brightly. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "What's wrong? Don't you want to hold your son?" she asked.  
  
"I can? I thought females didn't like for others to touch her pups." Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"That only applies to dogs, Inuyasha." She said and he came over and she handed the baby to him. He smiled gently as the baby looked up at him with shinning brown eyes like Kagome's and the small doggy ears on the top of his head twitching. The baby began to giggle and Inuyasha felt like his insides had melted. He grinned proudly at Kagome.  
  
'He's a spitting image of you Inuyasha. He's just got my dark hair." Said Kagome as he passed the baby boy back to her.  
  
"He's so tiny." said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled.  
  
"He's an infant, Inuyasha." She reminded him. She smiled as he sat down next to her in the bed and waved is fingers in the baby's face.  
  
"What are you going to name it?" Inuyasha asked, fully distracted by the baby. Kagome looked at the boy in her arms and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to name HIM Inu." She answered. "The name seems to fit him for some reason." She said. Inuyasha nodded and took off his jacket, wrapping it around the baby and having Kagome pass him back to him.  
  
"Inu. I like it." He said and turned to Kagome. "He's perfect. just like my mate."  
  
THE END!  
  
Author's note: This was the end of this fic obviously, and now I'm going to start to work on the second part now. You'll be surprised what happens in that. And there will be an introduction of a new character. Anyway, I have a picture of Inu up in my side 7 gallery as well as one of Inu and Inuyasha together. Please go check them out and ell me what you think! Thanks! 


	29. Important Notice!

Author's note  
  
Hey all, if you've read this far, then i thank you ALL for your reviews and hope you enjoyed my very first Inuyasha fic.  
  
So anyway, right now i'm trying to work on the second part of this fic, but i still need ideas. I posted a fic called A Secret Love that i would like for you to read until i post up the second half of this though. Anyway, i'm posting this because i would like for you guys to give me ideas. Believe e, you will get credit for your ideas!  
  
So far, i have the names and sexes of Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango's kids. Also the villian nad the plot... sort of. But i still need some ideas. So please help me out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Preview of part two to Summer Days  
  
Title: Family Life (don't let the title fool you)  
  
Introduces Inuyasha/Kagome's son Inu and Miroku/Sango's son Horoki!  
  
It starts out with them as one year olds and will later show them as five year olds.  
  
Events that happen while they are young will connect to later events in the fic!  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha will get themselves into a lot of rouble that may cost their lives and possibly the lives of their families  
  
Involves the Shikon jewel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's all the hints for now! If you have any more ideas i could add tothis, please email me at chibijac@aol.com  
  
Until then, read A Secret Love nad tell me what you think! Its just getting started. 


End file.
